Art du meurtrier
by Hatch
Summary: Lors de la guerre d'Ishbal, une jeune femme aux talentueux dons d'alchimiste déroute les alchimistes d'état qui ont pour mission de l'arrêter. KimbleeX? et peut-être un RoyXRiza, ça reste à voir...
1. Mercure

Art du Meurtrier

Chapitre 1 : Mercure

Il fut réveillé par un bruit sourd au loin ; il se leva en quatrième vitesse et enfila la veste bleue de son uniforme. Il chopa ses gants qui traînaient dans un coin et se précipita vers la sortie de la toile de tente. Il stoppa net en voyant passer un militaire à toute allure devant lui. Partout autour de lui, des gens couraient et criaient à tue-tête. Les ordres fusaient et tout le monde s'armait comme il le pouvait. On aurait dit une grosse fourmilière en pleine débâcle. Un autre coup plus fort que le précédent se fit entendre, le sol même trembla. Plusieurs soldats se mirent à terre pour éviter des gravats qui retombaient. Un gigantesque nuage de poussière s'éleva dans le ciel, menaçant. Les râles de soldats blessés afin de rendre la scène encore plus morbide. La poussière et le sable du désert lui brûlaient les yeux et s'infiltraient dans ses poumons, l'asphyxiant à moitié. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine et pu apprécier le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Des dizaines d'hommes à terre, agonisants ou tout simplement morts. Il s'avança pour tenir la main d'un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un de ses subordonnés. Il murmurait doucement des paroles du genre « Je ne veux pas mourir » ou « J'ai peur ». Puis, en fin de compte, il émit son dernier souffle et sa main devint lâche. Il la laissa retomber, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il prononça quelques paroles de bienséance pour l'âme de ce pauvre bougre et se releva sûr de lui. Il entendit alors quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

- Mustang ! Commandant Mustang !! Il faut qu'on se magne le train, si on ne veut pas être submergé !

- Bien mon colonel, j'arrive ! s'exclama Mustang se rendant soudain compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

Courant parmi les cadavres, suivi de près par plusieurs survivants, le commandant Mustang essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il devait absolument garder la tête froide. Toutefois, il en vint à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ; c'était bien la première fois que les Ishbals leur tenait tête ainsi. Il enfila ses gants, près à utiliser toute la puissance de son alchimie s'ils venaient à être en danger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, un grand homme bien bâti au teint basané. Son crâne était rasé de près et il portait une grosse moustache brune en forme de W plutôt voyante. Mustang lui posa cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Colonel Gran, que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Ishbals ont-ils pu nous prendre par surprise ?!

- Apparemment, ils posséderaient un de nos canons, ce qui pose un sérieux problème. Répondit Basque Gran, perplexe.

- C'est insensé ! De quelle manière se seraient-ils procurés ce canon ?!

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une de nos unités avait été vaincue facilement ; je crois que c'était celle de Commanche si j'ai bon souvenir.

- Quoi ?! L'alchimiste d'argent s'est fait battre ?

- Et à plate couture qui plus est, d'après les rumeurs… Attention !!

Un groupe de combattants Ishbals fonçait droit sur eux, armé jusqu'aux dents. Les soldats se préparèrent à tirer, tandis que Mustang et Gran s'apprêtaient à utiliser tous leurs talents. L'alchimiste de flamme attendit encore qu'ils soient plus près, puis claque les doigts de sa main droite. Un jet de lumière partit de son gant pour retomber sur les Ishbals imprudents ; la réaction alchimique eut lieu et toute une partie de la route qu'ils traversaient, s'embrasa, réduisant tout en cendre. Les Ishbals tombèrent raides morts comme des mouches. La voie étant de nouveau libre, ils s'y engouffrèrent ; le colonel Gran félicita Mustang pour cette jolie performance, mais ce dernier répondit qu'il ne tirait aucune fierté de cette acte.

La petite troupe parvint finalement à s'enfuir et à trouver un autre camp militaire non loin de là. Les blessés furent soignés et les valides purent se restaurer et se reposer. Mustang et Gran ne purent en faire autant, car un messager vint les prévenir qu'un de leur supérieur les attendait au quartier général établit dans cette zone. Ce fut un général, dénommé Raven, qui les reçut. Néanmoins, ce qui les frappa dans cette petite réunion, c'était que tous les alchimistes d'état se trouvaient ici. Il y avait là en tout six alchimistes ; Mustang reconnut en Armstrong et le salua de la main. Celui-ci lui retourna son salut d'un vague geste de la tête, il était très pâle et semblait dépité. Etendu sur une civière, on pourrait apercevoir Jolio Commanche, un petit vieux très énergique, qui râlait tout bas des injures contre les Ishbals. Dans un coin sombre se trouvait le docteur Marcoh, lui aussi semblait complètement défait. Enfin, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, était assis sur une chaise bras et jambes croisées, un sourire ironique au coin du visage. Celui-là, Mustang aurait préféré ne pas le revoir de si tôt ; pour lui ce n'était qu'un être abject avec des idées saugrenues, le genre de type peu fréquentable. Solf J. Kimblee, dit l'alchimiste écarlate, il portait bien son surnom d'ailleurs.

Mustang détourna le regard pour reporter son attention sur le général Raven qui leur demandait à l'instant d'écouter attentivement. Il leur raconta les événements de la bataille du commando de Commanche, ainsi que leur défaite. D'après ses dires, un alchimiste talentueux se trouvait derrière tout cela et aidait les Ishbals dans leur combat.

- Mais qui est donc cet homme qui semble si doué en alchimie qu'il arrive à vaincre une troupe entière de soldats en plus d'un alchimiste d'état ? demanda Roy Mustang.

- A dire vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment un homme… répondit Raven.

- Une femme ! s'écria Commanche. Vaincu par une simple femme !! Je ne m'en remettrais jamais, je suis parfaitement humilié !

A cette annonce incongrue, toute l'assemblée le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Kimblee se mit à rire, trouvant la situation de Commanche, hilarante.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle l'écarlate ?! rugit l'alchimiste d'argent.

- Peut-être bien. dit Kimblee plus détendu que jamais. Avouez que c'est de tout de même admirable de se rendre compte que la gent féminine n'est pas aussi vulnérable que tout le monde veut bien le croire.

- Je vous jure que dès que je serais à nouveau sur pied, je vous ferais regretter ces paroles insultantes !

- Comment donc ? Je ne fais que constater les faits.

- Bon Dieu, je vais t'étriper blanc-bec ! hurla Commanche s'agitant sur sa civière.

- Calmez-vous Commanche ! s'interposa Raven. Vous allez rouvrir vos plaies.

- Oui, reposez-vous, rajouta l'alchimiste écarlate. Nous ne voudrions aucunement perdre un élément aussi précieux que vous. Laissez donc les jeunes faire le « grand ménage ».

- Mais faites-le taire, bon sang de bois ! réclama Jolio commanche au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ca ira comme ça, Kimblee. Fit le colonel Gran lassé.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez.

- Si nous en revenions à notre problème maintenant. Reprit le général Raven. Alchimiste d'argent, pourriez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste l'alchimie de cette femme ?

- Je dois reconnaître que son style d'alchimie était des plus singuliers. Narra le vieil homme. Elle a utilisé exactement les mêmes techniques que les miennes ! On aurait dit qu'elle me copiait. Elle a fait apparaître des dizaines d'armes blanches et les a envoyés sur mes troupes, tranchant la tête de chacun de mes hommes au passage. Elle les utilisait même pour se protéger des balles, je n'avais jamais vu cela ! C'était tout simplement impressionnant.

- Faudrait savoir ! s'exclama Kimblee. Vous la méprisez ou vous la vénérez ?!

- Je ne vous ais pas demandé votre avis l'écarlate ! J'ai juste souligné le fait que son alchimie était inhabituelle.

- Dîtes plutôt qu'elle vous a effrayé, vous soulagerez votre conscience !

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance, Kimblee !!

Voyant que le vieux Commanche s'apprêtait à se lever pour refaire la face de l'alchimiste écarlate, le docteur Marcoh l'arrêta en le tenant à bout de bras, aidé de Mustang. Quoique ce dernier aurait été d'accord pour laisser le vieillard carrer son poing dans la tronche de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Une fois Commanche calmé, Raven pu expliquer pourquoi il les avait réunis en cet endroit.

- Donc, si vous tombez sur cette femme, votre mission est de l'appréhender. Je veux que tous ses agissements cessent rapidement et que vous me la rameniez vivante afin qu'on puisse l'interroger.

- Si elle ne vous a pas tués auparavant… ajouta Commanche en lançant un regard glacial à l'écarlate qui souriait rien qu'à cette perspective.

- Alors, bonne chance soldats ! continua Raven qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque du vieillard.

Les alchimistes partirent chacun de leur côté. Durant toute la journée, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles – inutile de mentionner ici le nombre incalculable de pertes humaines qu'il y eut cet après-midi là. Le soir, le colonel Gran convia les autres alchimistes d'état à le rejoindre dans sa tente, afin de s'entretenir sur le sujet que le général Raven avait abordé le matin même. Seuls manquaient à l'appel Marcoh et Commanche.

- Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir, colonel ? demanda Kimblee, voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait apte à prendre la parole.

- En ce qui concerne la mission que nous a confié le général… commença Gran.

- Il a été on ne peut plus clair, il me semble. On l'arrête, on la ramène ici et tout le monde est content !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à la mission que je voulais faire allusion, amis plutôt à la femme.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, mon colonel ? voulut avoir Mustang.

- Si cette femme est d'une puissance telle que nous l'a décrit Commanche, alors un alchimiste d'état seul ne peut pas faire le poids contre elle.

- Vous croyez vraiment ce qu'il s'est fait battre parce qu'elle était trop forte pour lui ?! Ne pensez-vous pas plutôt qu'il aurait fait une erreur quelconque qui lui aurait fait perdre tout contrôle de son alchimie ?

- Je connais bien ce vieux bougre et je sais qu'il fait rarement d'erreur. Dois-je comprendre par là Mustang, que pour vous elle ne peut pas avoir notre niveau parce que c'est une femme ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Simplement…

- Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer une femme, commandant Mustang. Dit Armstrong d'un ton détaché.

Cela faisait bien des jours que ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Roy Mustang le jaugea et sourit, comprenant à qui il faisait allusion. La sœur aînée du commandant Armstrong était une véritable force de la nature ; alors pourquoi ne pas envisager une femme alchimiste de haut niveau.

- Au fait, Commanche a-t-il donné une description de la femme en question ? quémanda Kimblee.

- Tout à fait, d'après lui, elle est très facilement reconnaissable. Reprit Basque Gran . Ses cheveux

sont d'un rouge sanglant et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

- Effectivement, ce ne sera pas dur de la repérer.

- « D'un rouge sanglant » ? répéta Mustang dubitatif. Est-ce de Commanche ?

- Oui, il doit être un peu poète… fit Gran. Mais il m'a aussi préciser qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié pour

ses adversaires.

- Elle est si déterminée que ça à sauver la peau des Ishbals ?

- Apparemment…. C'est pourquoi, j'avais pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller l'appréhender en groupes d'au moins deux alchimistes d'état. Commandant Armstrong, nous mènerons un bataillon au front ensembles.

- Bien, mon colonel. fit le géant blond.

- Mustang, vous agirez aux côtés de Kimblee.

- A vos ordres. répondit Roy découragé d'avance à la perspective de combattre les Ishbals avec ce maniaque.

L'alchimiste écarlate n'avait pas non plus l'air très enclin à faire équipe avec le flame alchemist.

- C'est un ordre Kimblee. rajouta Gran sentant la tension monter entre les deux hommes.

- J'avais compris, colonel... fit Kimblee avant de sortir en hâte de la tente de son supérieur.

Gran soupira avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Mustang.

- Gardez un oeil sur lui, on ne sait jamais.

Roy Mustang, dit l'alchimiste de flamme, passa une nuit fort agitée. Il rêva - ou plutôt cauchemarda - qu'il se retrouvait entre deux feux, tenant le corps inerte d'une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds. Il l'appelait par son prénom, la secouait, mais rien n'y faisait; son corps bougeait mollement, sans vie. Ses yeux couleur bordeaux, encore ouverts, étaient ternes. "Riza!" criait-il, seulement, c'était déjà trop tard, elle ne lui répondrait plus jamais. Quand il commença à se faire à cette idée, il sentit sur ses joues des larmes amères qui coulaient en silence. Puis le décor de guerre qu'il y avait autour de lui disparut, laissant place au néant. Au milieu de cette masse sombre, il n'y avait plus que lui et la jeune femme. Ses larmes tombaient sur le sol noir dans un bruit sourd, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Seule le fait que Riza ne sourirait plus jamais l'importait.

Soudain, il eut une lumineuse idée. Mais oui! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt? Le néant se colora d'un rouge sanglant... La transmutation humaine! Pourquoi ne pas la tenter? Juste pour qu'elle soit de nouveau à ses côtés. Seulement, réussirait-il? C'était un pari risqué et une pratique interdite. c'est juste, mais il s'en fichait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que Riza soit avec lui encore un seul instant de plus. Le corps froid de la jeune femme se trouvait désormais au centre d'un gigantesque cercle transmutation. Roy posa ses mains sur le tracé blanc, puis la lumière l'aveugla.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri d'effroi; la sueur perlait à son front et il tremblait comme une feuille. Soudain, il remarqua qu'un homme se tenait à ses côtés.

- Allez, debout la belle au bois dormant! fit joyeusement un homme aux courts cheveux noirs et dont les lunettes rectangulaires étaient brisées.

- Maes?! s'exclama Mustang qui n'en revenait toujours pas du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Mais, depuis quand es-tu là?

- Peu de temps, le clairon a déjà sonné voilà une heure et comme je ne te voyais pas, j'ai décidé d'aller moi-même te sortir du lit!

- Je crois que tu as bien fait... J'ai fait un de ces cauchemars!

- Ah, racontes?

- Bof, ce sont les songes habituels d'un soldat perturbé par la guerre. Rien de bien intéressant, en fait.

- Bon, il est temps d'y retourner.

Ils sortirent tous deux à l'air libre, puis se séparèrent, allant chacun rejoindre leur bataillon respectif. Lorsque Roy arriva auprès de ses hommes, il pu constater que l'alchimiste écarlate se trouvait déjà là. Ce dernier l'apercevant, lui adressa un regard assassin et sourit ironiquement. Mustang reporta toute son attention sur les soldats qui attendaient les ordres de leurs supérieurs. Des ordres, Kimblee n'était pas près d'en donner, il restait assis jambes croisées sur un caisson de bois, cherchant à savoir si Mustang aurait assez de cran pour annoncer le début de leur "travail". Roy ferma les yeux et respira profondément, puisant tous le courage qu'il pouvait trouver en lui. Enfin, il rouvrit les paupières, il était déterminé à en découdre désormais. Il héla ses soldats et leur annonça le début de l'opération. Tous se mirent debout, prêt à défendre chèrement leur peau face à l'assaut de l'ennemi. Kimblee fit de même et félicita Mustang au passage, qui ne releva pas. L'alchimiste de flamme se mit lui aussi en route vers le point qu'on leur avait indiqué: l'endroit où l'on avait aperçu la jeune alchimiste rebelle pour la dernière fois.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas de traces de cet alchimiste chevronné. La bataille faisait rage et les morts tombaient des deux côtés. Partout les bruits des fusils et des canons se répercutaient et assourdissaient les soldats qui n'entendaient même plus les ordres qu'on leur criait. A tout cela se mêlait la poussière déversée par les diverses explosions de l'écarlate, ainsi que par les colonnes de feu qui montaient haut dans le ciel, provoquées par le flame alchemist. Décidément, les Ishbals avaient vraiment la rage de vivre, ils s'acharnaient comme des fous furieux même s'ils se trouvaient au bord de la mort. L'un d'eux prit le commandant Mustang par surprise et, bien qu'il se soit retourné, il n'avait plus le temps de frotter son pouce contre son majeur afin d'activer son cercle de transmutation. Il vit la pointe de la dague étincelante du moine Ishbal filer vers lui avec la vitesse d'un faucon s'abattant sur sa proie. Il se voyait déjà mort et laissé à l'abandon sur las caillasses, son corps se vidant lentement de son sang. Cependant, le coup n'arriva pas, il entendit une explosion et sentit quelque chose de chaud et collant se déverser sur lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir ses mains recouvertes d'un sang presque noir, de petits morceaux jaunes et gluants ressortaient sur la couleur sombre de l'hémoglobine. Il baissa ses mains et lorgna le corps inerte de l'Ishbal qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Le corps était resté intact, mais au devant de celui-ci une large flaque de sang avec les mêmes éléments glutineux, s'étendait jusqu'à l'alchimiste de flamme. On n'avait seulement fait exploser la tête de cet homme. En remarquant c fait, Mustang comprit que les petits morceaux jaunes étaient en réalité des bouts de cerveaux éclatés. A cette idée, il eut un violent haut le coeur qu'il eut du mal à contenir. Il plaqua la paume de sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de régurgiter son déjeuner. Des débris de pierres crissèrent sous les pas lents d'un homme qui se tint aux côtés de Mustang.

- C'est vrai, c'est moche. Mais si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous seriez déjà six pieds sous terre. Vous devriez être un peu plus attentif à ce qui vous entoure, commandant Mustang.

Roy resta coi et n'eut même pas un regard de remerciement pour celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il savait très bien qui il était, il avait reconnu la voix suave à la fois moqueuse de l'alchimiste écarlate. Ce dernier lui demanda de bouger afin de continuer leur mission, mais Roy n'arrivait pas à mouvoir un seul de ses membres. Soudain, une gigantesque explosion se fit ressentir, le sol s'ébranla, projetant des monceaux de pierres dans les airs. Kimblee attrapa Mustang par le bras et l'emmena à sa suite. Ils se réfugièrent un peu plus loin dans un bâtisse à moitié écroulée. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Mustang fixa l'écarlate d'un oeil perplexe. Cet homme au coeur de pierre venait de lui sauver la vie par deux fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le motiver?

- Il faudrait penser à vous raisonner Mustang. fit Kimblee agaçé; On aurait pu y passer!

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous tiré de là?

- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous resté figé à la vue de ce cadavre?! Vous devriez y être habitué maintenant.

Roy ne tenta pas d'avoir une réponse à sa question, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas, vu comment l'écarlate avait renversé la conversation. Fichtre! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme sans pitié, sans une once d'humanité! Pourtant, il avait raison sur un point: Mustang s'en voulait de s'être laissé abattre si facilement. Cette guerre était loin d'être drôle certes, mais il croyait avoir réussi à faire abstraction de ses sentiments lorsque le moment se présentait. Seulement, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Savez-vous où sont nos hommes? demanda Mustang.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer le sang qui dégoulinait. Mais il remarqua incessamment que sa main était tout aussi poisseuse, ce qui ne servit donc à rien d'autre que de se barbouiller deux fois plus le visage. Il grimaça.

- S'il y a des survivants, ils doivent être peu nombreux. répondit enfin Kimblee.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible?!

- Il semblerait que notre mystérieuse jeune femme soit venue donner un coup de main à ses amis Ishbals.

- Vous l'avez vu?

- Pas vraiment... Elle était loin et en hauteur, mais comme l'a dit Commanche, sa tignasse rousse est très reconnaissable.

- Alors, l'explosion de tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas vous mais elle?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Ce serait logique si on applique le fait qu'elle copie bel et bien nos techniques alchimiques.

Kimblee hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et alla regarder à la fenêtre. Dans ce coin-ci il semblait que tout soit redevenu calme. C'est alors que Mustang remarqua que l'épaule de l'écarlate saignait abondamment.

- Votre bras... commença-t-il.

- Ah oui, tiens! Je n'avais pas remarqué... fit Kimblee à moitié intéressé.

Roy fut particulièrement déconcerté par son ton désinvolte. Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier plus que ça de ses blessures, d'où le sang coulait pourtant à flot.

- Votre plaie pisse le sang, si on ne fait pas quelque chose vous allez faire une hémorragie. expliqua Mustang.

- Vous vous souciez de ma vie à présent, commandant flamme? ironisa Kimblee.

- Pas plus que ça... Mais ça me ferait mal de savoir que j'ai laissé un homme mourir alors que je pouvais lui porter assistance.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Tendez-moi votre bras, j'ai une trousse de premiers secours.

Maugréant que ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure, Kimblee tendit tout de même son bras à contrecœur après avoir ôté sa veste bleue. Mustang désinfecta la plaie, puis la pansa. Pendant ce laps de temps, l'autre alchimiste observait avec attention les moindres gestes de son équipier.

- Vous êtes plutôt doué. remarqua Kimblee avec un calme déroutant. je suis certain que cette jeune personne que vous connaissez serait ravie de vous avoir pour infirmier. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui! Hawkeye.

En entendant ce nom, le sang de Mustang ne fit qu'un tour, il empoigna l'écarlate par son débardeur et lui fit rencontrer le mur. Son visage ne se trouvait pluq qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur enflammée.

- Je vous interdit de parler d'elle! s'exclama Mustang furieux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je vous ais dis vous gêne. fit Kimblee de ce ton toujours aussi serein.

- Vous êtes exaspérant! Vous ne trouvez pas que vous l'avez assez perturbé comma ça?! (Référence à une scène du tomme 15)

- Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun rapport avec mes paroles. Mais je pense avoir compris pourquoi vous vous mettez dans de tels états.

- Quoi?!

- Avouez le, vous n'êtes pas indifférent au charme de cette jeune femme.

- Je ne vous permets pas! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires l'écarlate!

- Elle aussi a l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à vous.

- Ca suffit!!

Pour appuyer sa remarque, Mustang envoya son poing dans la face de Kimblee. Un filet de sang perla au coin de la bouche de ce dernier qui l'essuya du revers de la main, tout en toisant l'alchimiste de flamme de son regard meurtrier.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous persistez à vous accrocher à des convictions tels que l'amour ou l'amitié. fit Kimblee dédaigneusement.

- Parce qu'ici, à part la vie, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste!

- Ah... Je trouve cela particulièrement stupide. Surtout de votre part, vous avez la mauvaise réputation d'être un coureur de jupons. Alors, on peut bien tomber amoureux, mais qui nous dit que c'est bien réel, que ça va durer?

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous qui méprisez la vie.

- Je ne méprise pas la vie, seulement je suis dévoué à la Mort. Vous voyez, moi aussi je peux tomber amoureux! Tenez, je pourrais même vous sortir que je vous aime, ça ne changerait rien, le monde continuerait de tourner.

- Vous divaguez, ma parole!

- Croyez-vous?

Sans attendre la réponse de Mustang, Kimblee passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis à vis et l'embrassa avec fougue. L'alchimiste de flamme fut plus hébété que jamais, il voslut d'abord le repousser, puis au final, il se dit qu'à la guerre comme à la guerre, on faisait avec ce qu'on avait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait été envoyé au front et à partir de ce moment là, il n'avait plus côtoyé une seule femme. Il y avait bien Riza, mais cette histoire était trop compliqué, il ne savait pas si un jour il oserait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Aussi, pour le moment accepta-t-il le baiser que lui offrait l'écarlate. Il le haïssait, mais cette chaleur réconfortante qu'il percevait au contact de ses lèvres lui avait tellement manquée. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque afin de forcer l'homme aux cheveux longs à desserrer ses dents. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et autorisa le ballet que lui offrit Mustang. D'une main experte, Roy fit glisser son autre main sous le débardeur immaculé de son conjoint pour caresser sa peau lisse. Tout à coup, Kimblee se retira de l'étreinte et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter pour s'adresser à Roy.

- Vous saisissez? Vous avez la preuve que tous ces concepts auxquels vous vous accrochez sont factices. Nous nous détestons et pourtant, nous avons échangé un baiser plutôt... Passionné. Et tous cela parce que nous sommes en guerre, ça vous manquait, alors vous vous fichiez bien du fait que je sois un homme ou un monstre. Cela ne vous gêne pas tant que vous avez la possibilité d'assouvir vos désirs. Donc, ne venez pas me parler d'amour fidèle, cela ne vous convient pas, ni à personne d'ailleurs. De toute façon, ça n'existe pas. Si vous avez une autre explication valable à soumettre, faîtes-la moi savoir.

- Nous sommes humains c'est tout, il n'y rien d'autre à ajouter. acheva Mustang.

- Ah, parce que vous me classez dans la catégorie "humain"?!

- Votre conception de la vie est très étrange, je dois l'admettre, mais vous n'en restez pas moins un être humain. Et cela même, si vous nous faîtes croire que vous n'éprouver pas de sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à penser que je n'ai aucun sentiment?

- Tout dans votre comportement me fait penser à un pantin qui n'aurait pas d'âme propre. Vous êtes d'une désinvolture incroyable, on ne dirait que rien ne peut vous atteindre.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez Mustang.

- Comment cela?

- Taisez-vous, je crois que nous avons de la visite.

En effet, Mustang entendit les graviers de la rue crisser. Les deux alchimistes se postèrent de chaque côté de l'entrée de la masure et entreprirent de voir ce qui se passait au dehors. Un groupe d'Ishbals avançait, lentement car des blessés se faisaient porter par leurs comparses. Mais ce qui frappa les deux militaires, ce fut de voir la jeune femme rousse qu'ils recherchaient.

- C'est elle? demanda Roy.

Kimblee approuva.

- Rappelez-vous de ce qui a été prévu. prévint le commandant flamme. On doit la ramener vivante.

- Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance?

- En réalité... Non.

L'alchimiste écarlate leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Mustang. Tandis qu'ils spéculaient tous deux sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient mutuellement chiants, la mystérieuse alchimiste demanda à la troupe d'Ishbals de stopper la marche. Elle avait repéré quelque chose d'anormal dans la bâtisse où se cachaient les deux commandants. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient démasqués, elle était déjà en train de s'approcher d'eux d'un pas sûr, après avoir ordonné aux Ishbals d'aller se réfugier le plus loin possible. Ils se callèrent contre le mur et ne firent plus aucun bruit lorsqu'elle entra sans les voir - selon les apparences. Ils préparèrent leur alchimie respective, seulement la jeune femme les en empêcha. Il ne su comment, mais Mustang se retrouva avec un gant déchiré et Kimblee se vit recevoir un coup de pied retourné salvateur qui l'envoya valser.

- Ainsi, c'est vous les deux alchimistes d'état survivants. dit la demoiselle d'un ton neutre.

- "Survivants"? tiqua Mustang.

- Oui, votre commando a été décimé. J'ai fait place nette.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela sans aucune once de, de...

- De pitié, voulez-vous dire? Vous avez bien pour mission de réduire à néant tout un peuple. Moi, je suis là pour l'empêcher de disparaître, et tous ceux qui entravent ma route périssent. Alors, je vous le demande, qui de moi ou de vous, a tort?

Mustang ne su que répondre à une telle question. Lui aussi y avait souvent pensé. Pourquoi l'armée voulait-elle résolument décimer le peuple Ishbal? Cela n'avait pas de sens, mais il devait obéir aux ordres, car il était désormais un chien de l'armée.

- Je pense que nous avons tous tort. répondit Kimblee qui s'était remis du coup de pied qu'il avait reçu en plein poitrail. C'est notre travail, nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres.

- Bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous tuer. annonça la dame aux cheveux rouges mi longs en batailles et dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu profond.

Elle dégaina l'épée qu'elle avait utilisée pour réduire le gant de Mustang en lambeaux. C'était une lame fine d'une couleur bleutée avec une courte garde. On pouvait faire le rapprochement avec une épée de type orientale, comme celles fabriquées à Xing. Elle la présenta devant elle, en position d'attaque. Soudain, elle se lança à l'assaut vers les deux alchimistes avec la rapidité d'un félin. Mustang qui était plus près d'elle, fut sa première cible. Elle abaissa son épée verticalement avant de la remonter à mis hauteur pour tenter de lui lacérer le ventre. Heureusement pour lui, Mustang évita de justesse la lame; il voulut riposter mais il se rappela que son gant ne servirait plus à rien désormais. Bien entendu, il n'en avait pas pris de rechange, pas de chance. il chercha de ses yeux, autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Mais il n'y avait rien décidément. Il se trouvait devant une belle impasse. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu émit un sourire sardonique.

- Apparemment, j'ai l'avantage sur vous.

- Pas tout a fait. fit une autre voix derrière elle.

On entendit des paumes de mains se claquer l'une contre l'autre, avant qu'une effroyable déflagration ne fasse s'ébranler le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mustang se dégagea de dessous les gravats qui lui étaient retombés dessus. D'un nuage de poussière, il vit s'échapper la demoiselle, son épée toujours à la main. Peu après, l'écarlate la poursuivit, préparant déjà une nouvelle transmutation. Les explosions retentissaient à tout instant, suivi par les coups d'épée qui sifflaient dans les airs dans des éclairs bleutées. Ils allèrent loin ainsi et au bout d'un temps très court, Roy n'arriva plus à les distinguer, il n'entendait plus que des bruits sourds au loin. Lequel des deux allait s'en sortir, il n'en savait rien, mais il pensa un court instant qu'aucun des deux ne valait la peine d'être sauvé. Puis, il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas des choses à dire, ils ne faisaient que suivre leurs convictions; de plus cette jeune femme défendait la cause des Ishbals, ce qui était un acte très noble de sa part. Mustang ne pouvait donc pas la juger ainsi, il n'en était pas capable, ce n'était pas à lui d'apposer le jugement final.

L'écarlate poursuivit son avancée sur la jeune femme qui échappait à tous ses assauts. Avec cette agilité peu commune, elle évitait chacun de ses pièges. Ainsi, elle semblait le narguer, elle ne tentait plus de le pourfendre avec son épée - bien qu'elle en ait eu la possibilité plusieurs fois. Tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tinrent aux deux extrémités d'un toit. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, mais ne firent aucun geste suspect pouvant faire croire qu'ils allaient attaquer.

- Vous n'êtes pas décidé à me dévoiler cette étrange alchimie que vous employez? s'exclama Kimblee.

- Si je le faisais, nous risquerions d'y rester tous les deux. expliqua la jeune femme.

- Cela vous effraie-il?

- La Mort est un grand mystère pour nous tous; elle ne me fait pas peur, mais je la respecte comme il se doit. Seulement, il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de partir.

Kimblee esquissa un sourire sincère.

- Pour ma part, je pense exactement de la même manière.

- D'après moi, vous êtes un peu trop dévoué à la Mort.

- C'est vrai, j'aime la sentir tout près de moi. C'est peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici. La Mort est partout à la fois, elle me frôle et pourtant, elle ne m'emporte jamais.

- Vous avez une très bonne étoile qui veille sur vous.

- Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais, un jour, il faudra bien qu'elle vienne me chercher. Ce jour-là, je serais près, je l'attendrais comme une vieille amie.

- Il se pourrait que ce jour arrive plus tôt que vous ne le pensiez.

- Je serais ravi de savoir pourquoi.

- Il me semble que vous m'aviez dit que cela vous intéresserait de savoir en quoi consistait mon alchimie?

- C'est exact.

- Alors, je vais vous montrer. Regardez bien!

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme fit tourner la lame de son épée d'un demi-tour. Kimblee pu y apercevoir gravé un cercle alchimique, enfin non pas vraiment, c'était en vérité un pentacle, une étoile à cinq branches entourée d'un cercle. Puis, sans prévenir, elle planta son épée devant elle et un nouveau pentacle s'illumina à ses pieds. Elle semblait se concentrer intensément et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, arracha son épée du toit et le cercle se dissipa. Cependant, la lame reste lumineuse, elle n'était plus bleutée comme auparavant, elle semblait changer de teinte à son gré.

- Et maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. annonça-t-elle.

Tel le rapace fondant sur sa proie, elle fila droit sur Kimblee, prête à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'apprêta à frapper dans ses mains, lorsqu'elle fit virevolter son épée devant elle, tranchant net le toit sur lequel ils combattaient. L'écarlate détailla un court instant la fente lumineuse d'où jaillissaient divers éclairs de transmutation. Une violente explosion se produisit alors, faisant s'effondrer l'immeuble. Il réussit tout de même à s'en sortir indemne, sachant comment faire dans une telle situation. Après tout, c'était lui le maniaque des explosifs. Seulement, comment avait-elle pu reproduire des techniques identiques aux siennes? C'était impensable! Il la chercha du regard mais ne la vit nulle part. Sauf qu'il avait négligé un endroit; il sentit une ombre passer au-dessus de lui et regarda dans cette direction. La jeune femme atterrit sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Elle brandit son épée bien haut et s'apprêta à lui porter le coup de grâce. La lame filait vers lui, il la voyait déjà plantée entre ses deux yeux. Il contempla la Mort arriver d'un oeil entendu et sourit comme un bienheureux. Néanmoins, une chose le perturba, elle le regardait d'un air étonné et il vit la lame dévier de sa trajectoire originelle. Il sentit le métal froid s'enfoncer profondément dans son épaule droite. Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui, tenant toujours fermement son épée, mais ne prononçant plus un mot. Le sang commençait à s'écouler de la plaie, inondant le tissu immaculé et la lame redevenue bleue.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué? demanda Kimblee perplexe. Vous en aviez la possibilité et le désir.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le toisa du regard. Elle avait l'air perturbée et son visage trahissait l'abasourdissement.

- Vous êtes le premier à avoir un tel regard face à la Mort. murmura-t-elle lentement. Tous ceux que j'ai tués auparavant me regardaient avec des yeux implorants ou emplis de terreur. C'en devenait une habitude. Mais vous, vous m'avez regardez comme si j'étais le messie!

- Je vous l'ai dit la Mort est mon alliée.

Elle ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux hallucinés, puis se mit à rire, aussitôt accompagnée par son adversaire.

- Allez-y, qu'attendez-vous? Tuez-moi. dit-il simplement après avoir calmé son fou rire.

Toutefois, elle n'en fit rien, elle se redressa et se tint à genoux à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'autre tenant toujours la crosse de l'épée.

- Cela risque d'être douloureux, mais évitez quand même de trop bouger. annonça-t-elle.

- Que faîtes-vous? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle appuya un peu plus sur son épaule et commença à retirer la lame, faisant gicler le sang à chaque centimètre parcouru. Kimblee se crispa et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Lorsque l'épée fut totalement sortie, il ne pu s'empêcher cependant de crier. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme jeta l'épée au loin et entreprit de dessiner un pentacle en quatrième vitesse sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste à l'aide du sang s'écoulant abondamment de la profonde entaille. Enfin, elle apposa sa main à plat et activa la transmutation. Avec ébahissement, Kimblee sentit sa blessure se refermer petit à petit. Quand elle retira sa main il pu apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien, pas même une mince cicatrice, son épaule était nette comme si il n'avait jamais été blessé. Il s'assit en tailleur, regardant tour à tour avec surprise, son épaule et la jeune femme. Elle se remit debout et rangea son épée au fourreau. Des bruits de voix leur parvinrent.

- Les renforts de l'armée arrivent, on dirait. dit-elle. Je dois y aller.

- Hé, attendez! s'exclama Kimblee. Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé la vie, ce n'est pas logique?!

- Je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même... Seulement, ne me remerciez pas.

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais, à la base, je devais vous arrêter, c'était ça ma mission.

- Donc, vous voulez m'empêcher de partir?

- Pas du tout.

- Je ne vous suis pas...  
- Vous êtes vraiment une personne incroyable. Vous sauvez ma peau alors que vous avez toutes les raisons de faire le contraire. Donc, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, c'est de vous laisser une avance.

La jeune femme rit.

- Haha! Vous aussi vous êtes étonnant! fit-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je pars devant!

- Puis-je savoir au moins votre nom?

- Appelez-moi... Mercure.

- Ah, je vois.

- En espérant vous revoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle courut et disparut au loin, laissant là Kimblee qui continua de fixer un point invisible aux yeux des soldats qui l'avaient rejoint. Il souriait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

H: Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de long chapitre comme celui-ci. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. En ce qui concerne le léger RoyXKimblee, c'était nécessaire pour l'avancée de leur débat, je le referais plus promis, cette scène n'aura aucune conséquence sur la suite de l'histoire!! En tout cas, j'ai remarqué que j'avais commencé à développer beaucoup Roy alors que ce devait être une histoire ayant Kimblee comme perso principal, mais bon... Je pense que je vais laissé quand même Mustang en bonne position. Il y aura donc un couple KimbleeX?? (je pense que vous aurez deviné qui uu) et je tenterais - j'ai bien dit tenté - de faire un RoyXRiza pour une fois dans une fic! Il faut s'essayer à tout comme on dit. REVIEWS!! XD


	2. Nature humaine

Art du Meurtrier

Chapitre 2: Nature humaine

Tard dans la nuit, une jeune militaire portant le nom de Riza Hawkeye sortit de sous sa tente. Elle avait beau être éreintée par ces journées de guerre, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il y avait toujours ces cauchemars qui venaient la perturber, la culpabilité et l'impression de faire le mal la faisaient douter d'elle-même. Elle se sentait rongée de l'intérieur et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour arrêter cela. Elle en avait assez de cette guerre insensée, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle devait se contenter de suivre les ordres à la lettre sans rechigner - bien qu'elle n'en pensa pas moins intérieurement.

Personne à l'horizon; il faut dire qu'à cette heure de la nuit, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Ici, la fatigue s'abattait sur les gens avec une rapidité foudroyante, et puis, il fallait être le plus frais possible le lendemain, si on ne voulait pas se faire lapider par l'ennemi. Riza se promit donc de retourner se coucher, une fois qu'elle aurait chassé les mauvaises ondes qui tournaient autour d'elle. Elle s'assit près d'un feu de camp encore allumé et posa son arme tout près d'elle. "Quelqu'un aura oublié de l'éteindre." pensa-t-elle. Elle serra un peu plus son manteau, les nuits étaient fraîches dans le désert. En regardant les flammes, elle repensa à son père mort et aussi au disciple de ce dernier. Il avait tout fait pour l'aider au mieux lorsque son père fut décédé, il allait même jusqu'à l'appeler chaque jour pour savoir si elle allait bien ou si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Riza trouvait cet homme très attentionné et c'était aussi un beau parleur avec des idées un peu enfantines, mais elle pensait que c'était là ce qui faisait son charme. Désormais, il était lui aussi à Ishbal en tant qu'alchimiste d'état, le dernier alchimiste de flamme. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs sauver la vie, ainsi qu'à un de ses amis, récemment. Lorsqu'elle s'était montrée à lui, il avait eu l'air atterré, voir apeuré. En effet, elle était elle aussi devenue une meurtrière.

Un bruit non loin d'elle la tira des ses pensées. Elle saisit son arme silencieusement, prête à faire feux si la présence se révélait être un ennemi. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas, elle sursauta en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de passer l'angle d'une rue. Mais, que pouvait-il bien faire debout, à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit? Enfin, elle aussi était levée, mais dans son cas ce n'était pas pareil, il n'était pas du genre à culpabiliser pour ses actes passés. Or donc, qu'avait-il en tête? Riza qui était plus réveillée que jamais et qui avait déjà oubliée sa promesse de se recoucher, se prit à suivre l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air très pressé et se dirigeait vers la sortie du camp; étrange... Elle continua de le filer, mais lorsqu'ils furent en plein désert, Riza dû mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux afin qu'il ne la repère pas, dans ce cas là les dunes étaient une bénédiction. Au bout d'un temps, ils atteignirent les ruines d'un quartier Ishbal, l'endroit était désert. Il marcha à travers les rues, tandis que Riza prenait ses précautions en matière de cachette, mais aussi en ce qui concernait les cartouches de son fusil. On n'est jamais à l'abri de rien dans une telle situation, un Ishbal pouvait à tout moment déboulé, bien que ce quartier semble avoir été déserté depuis un moment déjà. Il s'adossa à un mur et attendit en fixant un point invisible. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il restait planté là, Riza cru un instant qu'il allait prendre racine. Elle avait mal aux jambes et la fatigue recommençait à la gagner; si il ne se passait pas quelque chose dans les prochaines minutes, elle s'écroulerait à coup sûr.

Finalement, un son mélodieux se fit entendre tout proche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Riza releva la tête afin d'apercevoir d'où provenait cette musique. Elle dénicha enfin l'auteur, mais ne fit rien de plus que de la regarder jouer. Assise sur un toit moins délabré que les autres, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges faisait vibrer les cordes de son violon à l'aide d'un archet, produisant ainsi une douce symphonie de sons qui enchanta Riza. En écoutant bien le chant du violon, elle eut l'étrange sensation que tout n'était pas encore perdu, qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais pour qui ou pour quoi? Soudain, la musique changea du tout au tout, elle fut envahie par une tristesse grandissante et eut l'insatiable envie de pleurer. Cependant, le ton se raffermit et le rythme s'accéléra, elle sentit toute sa colère déferler tandis que la jeune femme rousse se déchaînait sur son violon. Enfin, la musique se radoucit et se termina sur une note mystérieuse qui ne laissa pas indifférente les spectateurs. D'ailleurs, en parlant de spectateurs, l'un d'eux applaudit fortement en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

- Magnifique! Décidément, vous ne cessez de m'étonner chaque jour un peu plus! s'exclama Kimblee.

- Ne devrions-nous pas parler de "nuit" plutôt? suggéra la jeune femme.

- En effet, vous n'avez pas tort. Descendrez-vous ou dois-je monter vous chercher?

- Je vous rejoins.

A ces mots, elle s'empressa de ranger son violon dans son étui qu'elle ajusta à son épaule. Puis, elle descendit par un chemin escarpé et à la fin, se laissa glisser sur des éboulis. Elle se tint face à l'alchimiste écarlate, le jaugeant du regard. Ses yeux clairs la fascinaient, autant que l'aura mystérieuse de la jeune femme fascinait Kimblee. En fin de compte, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une ruelle.

- Venez, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. annonça-t-elle.

- Avec vous, il vaudrait mieux que je m'attende à tout. dit l'homme à la queue de cheval.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mercure arrête son compagnon devant une bâtisse qui semblait avoir miraculeusement réchapper aux assauts de la guerre. Elle paraissait d'ailleurs bien étrange face aux autres bâtiments délabrés et éventrés, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été protégée par une force inconnue et providentielle. C'était en effet le cas, d'après ce qu'expliqua la jeune femme.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle tienne le coup lors du passage des soldats.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose? demanda Kimblee.

- Pour vous.

- Comment cela?!

- Vous comprendrez lorsque vous serez à l'intérieur.

Mercure lui adressa un clin d'oeil, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de le déstabiliser encore plus. Curieux, il suivit donc la jeune femme dans la bâtisse, pendant que Riza se faufilait sous une fenêtre pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle leva un peu le nez et remarqua qu'elle avait les deux jeunes gens parfaitement dans sa ligne de mire. Une fois dans une sorte de salon, Kimblee comprit la raison pour laquelle la demoiselle avait sauvé cette maison.

- Un piano?

- Tout juste! fit Mercure enjouée. Vous m'aviez bien dit que vous en jouiez?

- C'est vrai...

- Vous avez l'air déçu... Et moi qui croyais vous faire plaisir.

- Non! Bien au contraire, c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eue là! C'est juste que cela un certain temps que je n'en ai plus joué, je ne sais pas si je serais aussi performant que vous l'êtes au violon.

- J'imagine bien que vous devez être un peu rouillé, mais je suis sûre que cela reviendra très facilement. C'est un peu comme un souvenir, on a du mal à s'en rappeler, mais on ne l'oublie jamais.

- Vous n'avez pas tort.

- Alors, vous me faîtes une démonstration, monsieur le pianiste?

- Avec joie, mais j'espère que vous m'accompagnerez par la suite.

Hochant la tête en signe d'abnégation, la jeune femme fit s'asseoir l'homme sur le tabouret et se tint à ses côtés. Kimblee frôla les touches blanches et noires du piano et respira profondément avant de commencer. Il fit quelques notes et gammes pour se remettre dans le bain et voyant que tout lui revenait en mémoire aussi facilement, il se mit à jouer un morceau. Une musique douce et triste à la fois envahit la pièce et les alentours. Riza fut stupéfaite de voir qu'un homme aussi dérangé que lui, puisse jouer un air aussi sublime. Elle entendit bientôt les cordes du violon accompagner les touches mélancoliques, ce qui rendit la musique encore plus bouleversante. Pendant des heures durant, ils enchaînèrent tous deux morceaux sur morceaux, Riza croyant qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Cependant, cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela, elle aimait la musique et depuis qu'elle était à Ishbal elle n'avait plus pu en écouter. Les entendre jouer était un réel plaisir et elle ne s'en privait pas. Assise dos contre le mur, elle les écoutait déferler leurs sentiments dans de simples notes de musiques. Enfin, ils achevèrent leur concerto et Mercure s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme sur le tabouret.

- Vous êtes très doué. affirma-t-elle.

- Je ne le suis pas autant que vous. reprit-il.

- Hahaha! Merci pour le compliment.

Un rayon de soleil pointa le bout de son nez à l'horizon.

- Ah! C'est déjà l'aube! s'exclama Mercure qui se releva à toute allure. Vous devez partir.

- J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec vous. ajouta Kimblee en se levant à son tour.

- Moi aussi, je l'avoue, mais nos camps vont bientôt de nouveau s'affronter. Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps ensembles.

- Puisque vous le dîtes.

Ils se résignèrent à sortir de la bâtisse et là Mercure souhaita bonne chance au jeune homme, avant de prendre la direction d'un camp de réfugié Ishbal. Toutefois, elle sentit qu'on la retenait par le poignet. Elle se retourna et vit Kimblee lui adresser un sourire sincère qu'elle lui rendit.

- Pourrais-je oser une chose, si vous me le permettez? demanda-t-il.

- Osez donc! dit la jeune femme heureuse de comprendre qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Il se rapprocha donc un peu plus d'elle et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Cette dernière en fut ravie et le contempla encore un instant lorsqu'il eut redressé sa tête. Puis, il lâcha sa main et elle partit en courant vers le soleil levant. Une fois de plus, Kimblee ne pu s'empêcher de fixer l'horizon où elle disparaissait à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient. Quand il partit enfin rejoindre le camp militaire, Riza était toujours là, bouche bée après avoir assistée à une scène si émouvante. Scène qui ne convenait pas du tout au caractère de l'écarlate, d'après elle. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à y croire: Kimblee, cet être sanguinaire, amoureux?! Non, c'était impossible, elle avait du rêver, pourtant ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux était la plus stricte réalité. Comment devait-elle réagir dans une situation comme celle-ci? Devait-elle informer ses supérieurs que l'alchimiste écarlate entretenait des relations avec une partisane du clan Ishbal? Ou au contraire, devait-elle se taire? C'est vrai après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons, Kimblee pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas de son ressort, elle n'était qu'une simple sniper obéissante, rien de plus. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une balance, même s'ils se trouvaient en temps de guerre. Seulement, il est vrai que l'écarlate allait un peu trop loin, sympathiser avec quelqu'un du camp adverse c'était... Suicidaire. Que ce soit la jeune femme ou Kimblee, chacun pouvait se faire tuer par le camp adverse ou par leur propre camp, s'ils se faisaient attraper sur le fait. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas à Riza de dénoncer les deux jeunes gens, s'ils devaient se faire avoir, cela n'arriverait pas à cause d'elle. Elle les laisserait en paix, et puis, Kimblee avait l'air tellement plus humain lorsqu'il était en compagnie de cette jeune rousse aux yeux bleus.

S'étant décidée, Riza se leva et prit elle aussi la direction du camp militaire, espérant arriver avant que tout le monde soit levé.

Le son de la trompette de rassemblement réveilla Mustang qui dormait à poings fermés. Maugréant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner, il se força tout de même à sortir de son lit de fortune. Il enfila le plus lentement possible ses habits, retardant le plus possible le moment où il sortirait pour rejoindre ses troupes. Il se regarda vite fait dans la glace brisée, il avait une tête à faire peur mais il devrait faire avec. Il sortit de sous la tente et entreprit de trouver quelque chose à boire et de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Comme d'habitude le café était âpre et sans goût et le pain était plus sec que jamais. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette guerre se termine, histoire de manger de nouveau quelque chose de potable. Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il ne se priverait pas, il emmènerait des femmes au restaurant et mangerait les mets les plus exquis qui soient. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Ah oui, vivement que tout soit terminé... Pour l'heure, il se rendit auprès du groupe dont il avait la direction avec cet alchimiste de malheur. Kimblee était déjà là et son regard semblait encore perdu dans le vague. Depuis quelques temps, Roy lui trouvait l'air songeur, perdu dans ses rêveries. Cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus étrange à son goût, mais d'un autre côté ce n'était pas le véritable tempérament de l'écarlate. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le changer à ce point? Roy aurait voulut savoir mais il savait aussi que si il posait la question à l'homme aux cheveux longs, il se ferait rembarer sur le champ. Pourtant, il ne perdait rien à tenter une telle action; l'alchimiste de flamme s'approcha donc de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Un regard de travers de la part de l'interpellé et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Votre sollicitude me touche, mais je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de mes affaires seul. répliqua sèchement l'écarlate.

Irrité, Kimblee se fondit dans la foule de soldat et Mustang se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui ait pu autant énervé l'alchimiste. Ce dernier ne prenait pourtant pas la mouche facilement, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ces temps-ci? De plus en plus intrigant... Roy se dit qu'il ferait mieux de le surveiller étroitement, vu la colère qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux il pouvait bien être capable de faire un peu de zèle rien que pour passer ses nerfs.

Vint l'heure où ils durent retourner à l'assaut de l'ennemi. C'était plus une boucherie qu'une tentative de repousser l'ennemi, mais les soldats ne pouvaient faire aucune remarque, ils se devaient d'obéir comme les bons chiens qu'ils étaient. En ces temps où tout le monde pouvait mourir à n'importe quel instant, il fallait savoir lécher les bottes de ses supérieurs afin de pouvoir obtenir les grades qui venaient de se libérer. Et ainsi, bénéficier d'une meilleure protection. Les soldats ne pensaient qu'au jour où ils rentreraient enfin chez eux, sain et sauf, et où ils pourraient retrouver leurs familles et couler de nouveau des jours heureux dans la paix et la tranquillité. Pour l'instant, ils devaient se contenter de survivre à chaque bataille. Se faufiler entre deux feux était une entreprise des plus ardues et beaucoup périssaient lors de ces manoeuvres. Lorsque certains arrivaient tout de même à franchir les lignes ennemies, il fallait alors faire en sorte de ne pas se faire lacérer par les moines combattants Ishbals qui ne laissaient que rarement des hommes encore vivants sur leur passage. Dans n'importe quel camp, les pertes étaient spectaculaires, on comptait les morts par centaines. Des corps lapidés, déchiquetés, certains avec des membres en moins, ou d'autres avec les boyaux à l'air, jonchaient les rues devenues pourpres. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre encore deux, trois mourants après la bataille, seulement, ils criaient vainement car personne ne venait les chercher; de toute façon c'en était fini d'eux. Par ailleurs, il y avait les profiteurs et autres pillards en tout genre qui se rendaient sur les champs de batailles, une fois le cessez le feu annoncé, et qui dépouillaient sans remords les corps des pauvres victimes de cette guerre atroce. Même certains soldats ne respectaient pas le repos des morts, tout comme certains Ishbals. Bref, que l'on soit un soldat d'Amestris ou un Ishbal, la différence entre les deux était minime, il n'y avait que la couleur de peau et des yeux qui les différenciaient, mais sur le plan psychologique ils étaient quasiment identiques. Ils avaient tous deux des besoins, des idéaux, des désirs, des rêves... Et toutes sortes d'autres choses qui faisaient d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Après tout que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, n'étaient-ils pas avant tout, humains? Mais en de pareilles circonstances, ne devrait-on pas parler d'animaux? Aucun des deux camps ne savaient réellement pourquoi ils se faisaient la guerre, pourtant ils se complaisaient dans cette petite bataille qui de toute façon, ne leur apporterait rien. En effet, les humains en temps de guerre sont des animaux, prêts à se rabaisser à ce niveau afin de combattre pour une raison dont ils ne connaissent pas l'origine, parce que les humains aiment se faire la guerre et parce qu'ils n'aiment pas la différence. Dans une période telle que celle-ci, les humains sont vraiment pathétiques. Seulement, tout cela n'est que la surface, si l'on s'intéresse de plus près à la pensée humaine, il est possible de comprendre la véritable nature qui les poussent à se battre: celle de protéger ce qui leur est cher. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... Certains sont tellement avides de pouvoir, qu'ils n'éprouvent aucun remords à sacrifier des vies; d'autres néanmoins, aiment tout simplement tuer et cela ne va pas au-delà.

Le commandant Roy Mustang faisait partie de ceux qui voulaient comprendre le "pourquoi" de cette guerre. Mais il était encore bien loin de tout savoir sur la véritable nature de cette guerre, ainsi que sur son origine. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné, tout en gardant un oeil ouvert sur tout ce qui l'environnait. A commencer par l'alchimiste écarlate qui agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Roy fit un rapide examen de son cas dans sa tête: primo, il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude comme s'il dormait mal les nuits, mais cela était insensé puisqu'il était bien le seul à ne pas ressentir la culpabilité le ronger; secundo, il ne riait plus comme un dément lorsqu'il faisait exploser toute une rue à lui tout seul, il y prenait toujours goût mais ça s'arrêtait là, de plus il laissait certains Ishbals s'échapper; tertio, il était très facilement irritable et s'exprimait avec colère, au lieu d'émettre des réponses cyniques avec son calme légendaire. Roy en conclut que l'écarlate n'était décidément pas dans son assiette. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi lunatique? Tandis que Mustang évitait les tirs Ishbal et jouait de son alchimie de feu, il continua de penser intensément. Réfléchir le forçait à ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il faisait un seul faux pas. Depuis quand était-il si négligeant dans ce qu'il aimait à appeler "son travail"? Roy ressassa les événements de ces derniers jours, ce qui le fit remonter à plus d'une semaine, il se souvint alors d'un détail tout a fait particulier. Après l'affrontement avec la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, Roy et les renforts avaient retrouvé Kimblee au milieu d'une rue l'air songeur. Il en était certain maintenant, c'est depuis ce combat que l'alchimiste écarlate avait changé subitement de comportement. Mais pourquoi, bon sang?!

Mustang évita de justesse une grenade lancé par un groupe d'Ishbal réfugié derrière des barricades et frotta son pouce contre son index. Une étincelle s'envola au loin et une gigantesque déflagration emporta tout sur son passage. Il ne restait plus rien des barricades et encore moins des Ishbals. Pas de survivants, l'endroit était redevenu calme. Quelques soldats félicitèrent le commandant Mustang avant que ce dernier ne décide de faire replier ses troupes; il n'y avait plus rien ici désormais, juste des ruines. Peu de temps après, ils rejoignirent le groupe de Kimblee, Roy remarqua que quelques soldats murmuraient des paroles méprisante sur son compte à son insu. Cela se n'était pas nouveau, l'écarlate n'était pas le genre d'homme qui mettait ses troupes à l'aise. Mustang s'assit non loin de lui et le surveilla du coin de l'oeil; il écouta ce que se disaient les soldats. Apparemment, l'écarlate avait dans sa lancée, tué deux soldats en même temps que des Ishbals. C'était exactement ce que craignait Roy, il était devenu si négligeant qu'il ne faisait plus la distinction entre ses alliés et ses ennemis, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de tuer toujours plus. Roy pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter cette idée de scinder le groupe en deux, il aurait peut-être pu éviter deux morts dans leur camp.

Alors que tous se reposaient tranquillement, un soldat arriva en courant, un messager plus précisément. Il confia au commandant Mustang, pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, que le colonel Gran et le commandant Armstrong avait besoin de renforts, immédiatement. D'après ses dires, une jeune femme rousse était en train de décimer leurs troupes. A cette information, Kimblee sembla surgir de sa rêverie et se leva prestement avant d'ordonner aux soldats de se bouger au plus vite. Mustang le regarda d'un air ahuri, comprenant mal ce qu'il avait en tête. La seule chose qui le frappa c'était qu'il venait de déceler la raison pour laquelle l'écarlate avait soudain changé d'attitude: c'était donc cette jeune femme qui lui taraudait l'esprit à ce point. Seulement la question du pourquoi revenait toujours à son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de cet affrontement, la semaine dernière? Mustang se ressaisit, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de cogiter là-dessus, ses troupes se devaient de venir en aide au colonel Gran. Il rejoignit donc Kimblee qui partait déjà à vive allure dans la direction indiquée par le messager. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui demanda s'il avait un plan pour capturer la jeune femme.

- Peut-être. répondit-il.

- Et en quoi consiste-t-il? interrogea de nouveau Mustang.

- Une fois réunis, nous serons quatre alchimistes. Nous pourrions nous séparer et l'encercler afin de l'acculer dans un endroit où elle ne pourra pas se défendre.

- C'est ingénieux... Mais, je vous rappelle qu'elle est capable de mimer nos alchimies.

- Justement, si elle est encerclée, elle ne saura d'où proviendront nos attaques et elle sera ainsi dans l'incapacité de nous mimer.

- Et si elle est capable de mimer toutes nos alchimies en même temps?

- Ah, cela reste à prouver.

- Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur la question, l'écarlate...

- J'ai simplement étudié son style lorsqu'elle s'est battue contre moi.

- C'est vous qui le dîtes.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous insinuez dans vos propos?

- Je n'insinue rien, je constate, c'est tout.

- Je pense surtout que vous vous payez ma tête.

- Alors dîtes-moi pourquoi vous vous mettez dans de tels états dès que l'on parle de cette jeune femme aux cheveux rouges!

- ...

- Répondez-moi Kimblee. Vous croyez que personne n'a remarqué le changement de comportement dont vous êtes sujet?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, commandant flamme! Nous avons du pain sur la planche, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

En effet, ils arrivaient à la hauteur du champ de bataille qui opposait les Ishbals et les troupes du colonel Gran. Ils franchirent tant bien que mal les lignes ennemies et rejoignirent le colonel Gran et le commandant Armstrong qui s'étaient repliés pour attendre les renforts. Kimblee exposa ses théories et leur supérieur accepta l'idée malgré que cela soit quelque peu suicidaire. Gran confia le commandement des troupes au capitaine Hughes qui le remercia d'avoir une totale confiance en lui. Pendant que ce dernier irait de nouveau forcer les barricades Ishbals, les quatre alchimistes d'état se positionneraient de façon à ne laisser aucune ouverture à la jeune femme. Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté, se partageant le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest.

Fonçant à travers les ruelles dévastées, Kimblee cherchait activement la jeune femme rousse, afin de la trouver avant les trois autres alchimistes. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'incite à se replier pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse avoir, ou pire qu'elle se fasse tuer. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, il tenait trop à elle. Lui qui avait toujours été insensible, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à tenter l'impossible pour sauver la peau de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Non, c'était faux, il n'était pas insensible, il avait juste des sentiments que les autres humains ne comprenaient pas. Et pourtant, il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui pensait comme lui, à quelques détails près; elle avait accepté cette différence qui faisait qu'on le comparait souvent à un monstre. Dans les yeux de cette femme, il n'y avait aucune lueur de mépris, ni de frayeur, au contraire ils devenaient lumineux et pétillants lorsqu'il venait la rejoindre. Mercure n'était pas la plus belle des jeunes femmes, mais elle avait ce charme qui le fascinait; et il n'y était pas insensible, il en était même tombé amoureux. Finalement, Mustang avait raison, cela valait peut-être le coup de se battre pour sauver une personne qui nous est chère. Et c'est ce que Kimblee allait faire, il était prêt à combattre les autres alchimistes d'états s'ils venaient entraver sa route.

Il décima quelques Ishbals qui se trouvaient là, espérant faire le plus de bruit possible pour que la jeune femme comprenne qu'il était ici. Enfin, c'est elle qui le trouva et le rejoignit. Il l'aggripa par le bras et l'emmena dans une rue étroite où il se tint face à elle. Mercure sentit la panique qui l'habitait et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui expliqua la situation, ainsi que son idée de l'encercler afin que les alchimistes d'état soient séparés.

- C'était une tentative un peu risquée, je l'admets, vous auriez pu vous faire choper par l'un des trois autres alchimistes. s'excusa Kimblee. Mais, c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse vous parler seul à seul.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. dit Mercure. Je suis ravie que vous soyez là avec moi.

- Ah... Moi de même.

Le simple fait d'être avec elle lui fit oublier un court instant la raison pour laquelle il l'avait cherchée. Le bruit d'une bataille tout près de l'endroit où ils étaient, lui raviva l'esprit. Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules avec force et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Il faut que vous partiez d'ici! s'exclama l'écarlate. Les alchimistes d'état comme les soldats ne vont pas tarder à nous repérer!

- Pas question! rugit Mercure en se dégageant. Il y a encore des vies que je peux sauver et tant pis pour ces abrutis d'alchimistes qui usent de leur savoir aussi bassement! Et vous n'êtes pas exclu!

- Je me doutais que vous répondriez cela... Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous.

- Pourtant vous le devez, ce sont les ordres que vos supérieurs vous ont donnés.

- Peu importe, si j'agis pour le compte de l'armée c'est juste parce qu'il me permette d'utiliser mon alchimie comme je le souhaite, mais je n'aime pas que l'on aille à l'encontre de mes objectifs. Or, vous vendre à l'armée est loin d'être mon but.

- Vous êtes étrangement contradictoire...

- Il est vrai qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas vous révéler, mais je suis prêt à vous défendre.

- Si cela se savait, vous seriez condamné à mort.

- Peut-être... Cependant, cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr?

- Déjà pour une raison que je ne peux pas vous révéler et puis je possède un objet que les autres alchimistes d'état n'ont pas.

- Qu'est-ce donc?

Kimblee fouilla dans une de ses poches et montra à la jeune femme une petite pierre couleur rouge sang. Mercure ouvrit de grands yeux hallucinés face à cette apparition dont elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en être la spectatrice.

- Je n'en reviens pas... fit la dame abasourdie. Ce n'était donc pas qu'une simple légende.

- La pierre philosophale. dit lentement Kimblee. En effet, elle existe réellement. Et comme le raconte la légende son pouvoir est immense. Je l'ai moi-même testé et sa puissance est incommensurable.

- C'est avec cela que vous décimez aussi vite les Ishbals.

Le sourire qu'il affichait alors qu'il contemplait la pierre écarlate, s'effaça en remarquant tout le mépris qu'il y avait dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai... affirma Kimblee. Mais avec ça, je pourrais vous sauver la vie!

- Savez-vous au moins comment a pu être créé cette immondice? demanda Mercure en désignant la pierre.

- Celle-ci a été faîte à partir des âmes de prisonniers Ishbals.

- Si vous voulez vraiment me protéger, alors vous le ferez sans cette chose. Je n'accepterais jamais d'utiliser quoi que ce soit qui a été créé à partir de vies humaines. C'est contraire à ce que je pense et ce que je poursuis. De plus, je préférerais nettement être sauvé par vous que par une banale petite pierre...

Malgré toutes les accusations qu'elle venait de lui porter, elle lui sourit, espérant qu'il voudrait bien entendre raison. Il poussa un profond soupir, mais reconnut qu'elle avait parfaitement vu juste. Il rangea la pierre et fixa intensément la jeune femme.

- C'est décidé, conclut Kimblee, j'userais seulement de mon alchimie pour vous venir en aide.

- Merci, mais vous savez je peux très bien me défendre toute seule!

- Je vous l'ai dit il y a trois autres alchimistes d'état, sans compter les soldats, vous ne pourrez jamais les vaincre seule. Je vais vous aider à vous tirer de là.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète, il y a encore des vies que je peux sauver!

- Plus maintenant! La seule vie que vous devez sauver c'est la votre désormais! Et croyez bien que je ferais tout pour que vous sortiez vivante de cette tuerie!

- Pourquoi autant d'acharnement? Pourquoi vouloir me voir vivre?

L'écarlate détourna le regard, gêné par la question. Mercure savait très bien pourquoi, seulement, elle voulait l'entendre le lui dire. La réaction de l'homme aux cheveux longs fut très inattendue; il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans l'air avec les grains de sable du désert. Elle fut un peu surprise au début, puis elle lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de ces quelques moments d'intimités qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre. murmura Kimblee à l'oreille de la jeune dame.

A ces mots, Mercure se blottit encore plus contre lui, elle aimerait tellement que cette étreinte dure toujours, que la planète s'arrête de tourner afin de profiter pleinement de ce moment unique. Seulement, ce ne pouvait être le cas, la guerre n'était pas encore finie. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

- Il est temps. annonça-t-elle sereinement.

Kimblee aquiesca et lui prit la main pour l'emmener ailleurs, dans un endroit sécurisé. Le meilleur moyen selon lui était de sortir par l'Est, après tout c'était par là que se réfugiait les Ishbals, il pourrait ainsi la laisser partir au bout d'un temps en étant sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de fâcheux.

Au détour d'une rue, invisible de tous, le commandant Roy Mustang venait d'arriver en trombe ayant aperçu la jeune femme rousse, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Kimblee étreignait tendrement la demoiselle, Roy n'en revint pas, c'était donc pour cela qu'il avait absolument voulu qu'ils se séparent, afin de la retrouver seul! Roy avait vraiment de la peine à croire ce qu'il voyait, était-ce bien le même alchimiste écarlate qui protégeait cette jeune dame?! Apparemment oui, il les vit partir vers l'Est, mais ne bougea même pas le petit doigt pour essayer de les rattraper. Il détestait cet homme, pourtant le voir si humain avec cette femme l'avait marqué et il n'avait pas voulu interférer dans leurs projets. Kimblee avait beau avoir le cerveau d'un aliéné, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain avec des sentiments, comme tout le monde. Roy les avait donc laisser filer, ou plutôt leur avait laisser une longueur d'avance, le temps que la jeune femme puisse s'échapper. Après il repartirait en chasse, car il devait obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donnés, mais sans trop de véhémence toutefois.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils courraient ainsi, néanmoins ils n'avaient rencontré personne sur leur chemin. Tant mieux d'un côté, ils se feraient moins remarquer. Ils aperçurent la sortie de la ville non loin et s'en réjouir... Trop vite. Une barricade Ishbal était postée là et combattait ardemment des soldats d'Amestris. En premier rang, Kimblee reconnut le colonel Gran qui préparait une de ses techniques alchimiques dévastatrices. Les cercles alchimiques incrustés dans ses gants en fer étaient déjà activés, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de se mettre à l'abri, la rue serait détruite en un rien de temps. Alors que la puissante attaque avançait sur eux, l'écarlate se jeta à terre et protégea du mieux qu'il pu la jeune femme. Des débris de constructions diverses s'écroulèrent sur eux, mettant à l'épreuve la dureté de leur peau et leurs os. Une fois l'assaut terminé, Kimblee repoussa les parcelles des bâtisses désormais inexistantes, qui les entravaient. Il se retourna pour voir comment se portait Mercure, cependant il remarqua avec une pointe d'angoisse qu'elle avait la jambe gauche ensanglantée. Elle se redressa difficilement sur son séant et regarda la plaie d'un oeil torve, elle avait déjà perdu pas mal de sang et sa jambe baignait dans une flaque noirâtre. Elle sentit que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant, elle allait défaillir et sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle demanda à son compagnon de l'emmener dans la seule masure qui semblait avoir survécue. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque là. Il la déposa avec précaution sur le sol poussiéreux et lui demanda si elle allait utiliser son alchimie. Elle lui répondit que oui.

- Seulement, j'aurais besoin de votre aide... articula-t-elle avec peine.

- Je ne sais pas utiliser ce genre d'alchimie, vous le savez bien. fit l'écarlate impuissant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je souhaite juste que vous me passiez un peu de votre puissance, j'activerais moi-même le cercle...

- Très bien, tant que je peux vous être utile.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à poser vos mains sur le pentacle...

La jeune femme de plus en plus livide, traça un cercle avec une étoile à cinq branches.

Tremblante, elle y posa sa main à la suite de son ami et activa la transmutation. La réaction s'opéra et la blessure se referma peu à peu. A la fin, il ne resta plus qu'une plaie plutôt bénigne. Ayant dépensé trop d'énergie et perdue une quantité importante de sang, la jeune dame s'évanouit. Kimblee s'en assura en vérifiant son pouls qui était régulier. Il se débarrassa de la veste de son uniforme et se servit de son débardeur pour panser la plaie, afin qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Il remit sa veste sur ses épaules, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'apprêta à sortir. Toutefois, il entendit des voix approcher, il se colla au mur et regarda discrètement dehors. Des militaires dont Gran, se rameutaient par ici. Sortir par l'entrée de service était le meilleur moyen de se faire choper, cependant c'était la seule issue qu'il voyait. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, il se souvint d'une conversation lointaine avec ceux qui l'avaient "embauché"; dans leurs projets, ils lui avaient parlé d'un tunnel qui faisait tout le tour d'Amestris en un cercle parfait. Et Ishbal était un des points clé du cercle. Pouvait-il espérer que le tunnel serait juste sous ses pieds? C'était un risque à courir, mais c'était la seule solution valable si il voulait sauver Mercure. Il mit cette dernière sur son épaule et s'accroupit devant le sol. Il claqua les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre et attendit un court instant avant de les poser à terre.

- A la grâce de Dieu... blasphéma-t-il.

Une violente explosion. Puis ce fut le néant.


	3. Dans le noir

Art du meurtrier

Chapitre 3 : Dans le noir

La nuit était tombée, Roy Mustang marchait pesamment dans le camp à la recherche de quelque chose à faire afin de trouver le sommeil. Lui qui d'habitude avait le sommeil lourd après de rudes journées comme celles-ci. Il arpentait les chemins entre les tentes jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un feu encore allumé; s'y trouvait Riza Hawkeye. Dire que cela faisait un long moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'approcha et la salua gentiment, elle lui rendit son salut et se perdit de nouveau dans sa contemplation des flammes. Mustang s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda à travers les flammes; elle semblait perturbée. Lui aussi était perplexe après tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Il la jaugea et tenta de croiser son regard.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, mademoiselle Hawkeye? demanda Roy d'un ton neutre, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

- Quoi?! s'exclama-t-elle, surgissant de sa rêverie. Que m'avez-vous demandé?

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

- Ah! Je suis désolé, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, commandant Mustang.

- Il me semble que c'est le contraire, votre visage trahit encore vos émotions, vous savez?

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux hallucinés. Quelle perspicacité! Elle pencha la tête en avant et ferma les yeux. Elle repassa en mémoire les événements auxquels elle avait été sujette récemment: Kimblee et cette jeune femme rousse, leur amour platonique et pourtant transcendant. Devait-elle en faire part à Roy Mustang ou devait-elle au contraire garder cela pour elle? Elle n'était pas sûre de le connaître assez, néanmoins, il l'avait soutenue lors de la mort de son père. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Si j'eusse été un bon soldat, j'aurais tout de suite rapporté ce que j'ai vu à mes supérieurs. commença Riza.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'avez-vous donc à vous reprocher? voulut savoir Mustang. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez vu.

- Promettez-moi de ne rien dire sur ce que vous entendrez.

- Vous avez ma parole. Je suis tout ouïe.

- Il y a peu de temps, une nuit alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai suivi quelqu'un...

Elle reprit son souffle et se lança dans son récit. Elle lui raconta que cette personne était partie rencontrer une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, qu'ils avaient joué de la musique ensemble jusqu'au matin où ils se sont finalement séparés sur un baiser. Roy l'écouta attentivement et ne l'interrompit jamais. Une fois qu'elle eut fini il lui posa une seule question:

- Qui était la personne que vous avez suivi? demanda Mustang bien qu'il se douta de la réponse à venir.

- J'en ai déjà trop dit... fit Riza inquiète et détournant le regard.

- Vous pouvez me le dire car j'ai déjà une idée de qui cela pourrait être. Je veux juste que vous me le confirmiez.

- ... L'alchimiste écarlate, c'était lui.

- Je m'en doutais... fit-il avec un soupir éloquent.

- Comment saviez-vous?!

- Je l'ai moi aussi pris sur le fait cet après-midi.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Rien.

- Je vois.

Le regard de chacun se perdit de nouveau dans les flammes du petit feu de camp. Ils n'avaient eu besoin que de très peu de mots pour se comprendre l'un l'autre. Pour comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas interféré dans l'union que formaient Kimblee et la jeune dame rousse. Dans un premier temps, cela les avaient choqués de voir l'écarlate aussi romantique et attentionné, mais après coup, ils se sont rendu compte qu'il était lui aussi humain. En ces rares instants ils ne l'avaient plus vu comme l'alchimiste dérangé et maniaque qu'il était; il avait simplement été comme les autres, un être doté de sentiments et laissant déborder ses émotions. Il ne leur était pas si différent.

Seulement, un problème persistait: où était-il en ce moment même? Personne ne l'avait plus revu depuis la bataille de cet après-midi. Etait-il mort ou encore en vie? Mustang n'en savait rien, tout comme les autres alchimistes d'état (d'ailleurs Commanche s'en était réjoui: "Bien fait pour ce jeune blanc-bec! Je savais que son arrogance aurait sa peau un jour!" avait-il scandé à l'assemblée). Bref, personne n'avait de nouvelles de l'écarlate; il semblait avoir bel et bien disparu de la surface de la terre. Roy trouvait cela plutôt louche, surtout que Kimblee n'était pas quelqu'un à se laisser avoir ainsi; pour lui il n'était pas mort, mais bien vivant quelque part. Peut-être auprès de cette jeune femme à laquelle il s'accrochait comme un gamin à son ours en peluche. Il aurait décidé de l'aider et était près à faire face à l'armée d'Amestris pour la protéger... Se faire un tel film rendit Mustang perplexe; imaginer l'écarlate se souciant d'une jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise, pourtant il en avait eu la preuve. Mais voilà, il n'y arrivait pas. Pour lui, Kimblee était toujours le même monstre sans sentiments qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Pourquoi se complaisait-il dans cette image négative qu'il avait de lui? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir un homme tel que lui sauvant une jeune femme au mépris de sa vie. Cependant, il n'avait rien d'un monstre lorsqu'il étreignait cette rebelle au cours de la bataille. Mustang se devait de l'admettre, un tel comportement n'avait rien d'étrange chez un être humain.

Sur ces réflexions, Riza lui indiqua qu'elle allait se coucher. Il lui proposa de la raccompagner, mais elle déclina. Il fut donc contraint de quitter lui aussi sa place, se sentant trop seul devant son pauvre feu qui commençait justement à s'éteindre. Il jeta un seau d'eau sur les flammes et rejoignit sa tente afin de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêves.

Que s'était-il donc passé? Il avait du mal à se souvenir. Un véritable trou noir dans sa tête. Avant de tenter de ramener les souvenirs à la surface, il devait d'abord se concentrer sur son corps. Il axa son cerveau sur les différentes parties anatomiques qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lorsque son esprit les eut déniché une à une, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait mal. Il sentait des douleurs partout, il devait certainement avoir pas mal d'ecchymoses sur tout le corps. Il fixa son esprit sur ses mains et essaya de les faire bouger; les doigts remuèrent avec peine, mais au moins ils avaient réagis. Il refit la même expérience avec ses bras, puis ses jambes et enfin sa tête. Tout fonctionnait à merveille, à part les quelques égratignures qu'il avait à plusieurs endroits, il pensait pouvoir bouger facilement. D'après le toucher sur sa peau, il était allongé sur une terre plutôt sèche et rocailleuse. Il entreprit de s'asseoir, faisant tomber les quelques gravillons qui avaient atterris sur lui et se massa les tempes. Décidément, il se payait un sacré mal de tête. Il n'osa pas se mettre debout, se sentant encore instable, sa tête tournait et la chaleur étouffante de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui donnait la nausée. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il? Il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux sauf qu'ils étaient déjà grands ouverts. Mais alors, pourquoi ce noir complet persistait-il? Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit de nouveau ses paupières. Aucun changement. Il se trouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais aussi la plus oppressante. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien, comment a-t-il pu se retrouver ici? Plus il réfléchissait et plus son crâne protestait en lui assénant des coups de marteaux sur les tempes.

Puisque sa mémoire semblait lui faire défaut, il alla tâter le terrain, histoire de se repérer dans cette masse sombre. Il se mit à genoux et expérimenta les alentours à l'aide de ses mains. Il avança donc à tâtons, remuant plus de poussière qu'il ne pensait il se mit à tousser. Il du interrompre ses recherches afin de retrouver son souffle et ne pas suffoquer. Lorsqu'il reprit son expédition, il tomba sur un tas de gravats qui l'intrigua. Les fils de sa mémoire commençait à se reconnecter; il se souvint de l'explosion qu'il avait provoqué et de la chute libre. Après, plus rien. Le néant. Vu la noirceur qui l'entourait il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas atteint ce dernier. Il continua et grimpa maladroitement sur les pierres, s'écorchant à chaque avancée. Il lui sembla qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important à laquelle il devait penser, mais il n'arriva pas à se rappeler quoi. Jusqu'à cet instant où il sentit sous sa main une matière bien différente de la pierre. Il palpa un peu plus ce qu'il venait de découvrir, cela avait une consistance plus molle que la roche, de plus c'était loin d'être rugueux, c'était même très doux. Il fit longer sa main sur cette matière non identifiée et tomba finalement sur une aspérité en forme d'araignée géante. Il comprit sur le coup que ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts depuis tout à l'heure était en réalité un bras et sa main. Piqué au vif, il chercha à savoir si le bras était bien relié au reste du corps. Il se sentait inquiet mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi. Effectivement, il y avait bien un corps entier, il caressa le visage fin et les cheveux en bataille, avant de prononcer inconsciemment le nom de la personne.

- Mercure?

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, la guerre d'Ishbal, sa rencontre avec la jeune femme rousse, son combat contre elle, leurs rendez-vous nocturnes et aussi sa tentative de fuite pour la sauver des griffes des militaires qui s'était terminée sur une chute libre en ces lieux privés de lumière. Il se mit à trembler convulsivement, animé par le trop plein d'émotions et d'adrénaline qui se déversaient dans son sang. Il pencha la tête en avant, tout près de son visage pour voir si elle respirait encore. En effet, elle était encore vivante; il se sentit soulagé et expulsa un profond soupir pour essayer de reprendre son calme. Il résuma la situation: ils étaient vivants, mais Mercure était encore dans les vaps, il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient, de plus il ne voyait rien dans ces ténèbres sans fin, il avait aussi perdu toute notion du temps. Bref, toutes ces considérations n'étaient pas bien réjouissantes; si il prenait son raisonnement au pied de la lettre, ils n'étaient pas prêts de sortir à l'air libre. Enfin, il ne savait pas par où aller pour trouver une sortie, ce qui venait compliquer la chose. Toutefois s'ils étaient tombés dans un tel endroit, juste sous Ishbal, alors il pouvait être presque sûr de se trouver dans le tunnel. La seule manière de s'en assurer et d'apercevoir une sortie était de marcher droit devant soi. S'ils avaient de la chance ils pourraient tomber sur un courant d'air frais ou un mince rayon de soleil, mais il n'espérait pas trop.

S'apprêtant à partir, il souleva le corps de la jeune femme qu'il porta dans ses bras, tandis qu'il marchait au hasard sur les gravillons. Il retrouva peu de temps après un sol plus stable où il pourrait marcher sans risquer de se prendre un rocher dans les pieds. Il tâtonna tout d'abord lentement autour de lui afin de délimiter les paroi de ce qu'il pensait être un tunnel. Une fois cela fait, il se mit en marche, veillant à ne pas aller trop vite pour vérifier que le passage était bien dégagé. Il serra le corps de la jeune dame dans ses bras autant pour se réconforter que pour éviter qu'il ne la lâche malencontreusement.

Il marcha ainsi pendant des heures dans cette chaleur étouffante. Chaleur qui lui tournait la tête d'ailleurs; cette dernière recommençant à l'élancer, il s'assit et posa la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Il la tint serré contre lui et chercha à s'endormir. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'emparer de son esprit et il sombra dans une seconde noirceur. Etrangement, ses rêves étaient peuplés des rendez-vous qu'il avait eus avec Mercure. Des moments uniques dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps, il ne voulait en aucun cas l'oublier.

_Son combat contre cette jeune femme avait été rude, mais il s'en sortait avec seulement quelques égratignures. Toutefois, quelque chose persistait au fond de lui, comme une sangsue qui ne voudrait pas se décoller de sa proie. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il souhaitait la revoir. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il voulait juste se plonger une nouvelle fois dans l'océan de son regard et ne plus penser à rien. Il regardait encore dans le vide lorsqu'un médecin du nom de Knox finit de panser sa plaie et lui annonça qu'il pouvait partir. Il émergea soudainement de sa rêverie, remercia vaguement le docteur et sortit de la bâtisse qui servait d'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers sa tente et attendit patiemment que la nuit tombe. _

_Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, parsemé de constellations, il en reconnut quelques unes quand il leva la tête pour les observer. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation des étoiles, son instinct lui dictait de retourner sur les lieux de la bataille de cette dernière journée. Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie du camp. Manque de pot, Mustang se trouvait là à regarder au loin dans le désert. Il s'approcha quand même, sachant pertinemment que l'alchimiste de flamme l'avait entendu._

_- C'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas? fit Kimblee ironiquement._

_- Certes. Si l'on aime les reflets sanglants que l'on peut apercevoir plus loin. répondit Mustang d'un ton mauvais._

_A question idiote, réponse idiote. Kimblee soupira quant à l'attitude de Mustang et remarqua qu'en effet au loin dans le désert, brûlait encore un quartier Ishbal. Il sourit face à ce spectacle, ce qui fit enrager Roy. Ce dernier contint ses émotions et essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible._

_- Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu ici? demanda le flame alchemist._

_- Et vous alors? répliqua l'alchimiste écarlate._

_Lassé, Mustang se renfrogna. Impossible de tirer quelque chose de concret de la bouche de cet énergumène de toute façon. Kimblee se réjouit de le voir ainsi: peut-être aurait-il plus vite envie de partir se recoucher. Il pourrait alors faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Seulement, Mustang semblait bien décidé à supporter sa compagnie, ce qui l'étonna de prime abord et qui le frustra par la suite. Que pouvait-il faire pour le dégoûter encore plus de lui-même. Mustang avait déjà une très mauvaise opinion de lui, ce serait donc une tâche ardue. Tandis qu'il cherchait un bon moyen de faire partir l'alchimiste de flamme, celui-ci l'interrogea de nouveau._

_- Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous vous êtes battu contre cette jeune femme?_

_Alors que Kimblee pensait avoir élaboré le meilleur plan qui soit, la question lui fit tout perdre. L'interrogation tournait et résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho lointain. C'est vrai ça, que s'était-il passé là-bas? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le perturber à ce point? Il ne comprenait pas et tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire c'était le visage de cette jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. Pourquoi revenait-elle toujours devant ses yeux sans prévenir?!_

_Mustang l'observa du coin de l'oeil et sembla observer une pointe d'agacement dans son regard._

_- Donc, que s'est-il passé? reprit-il._

_Kimblee lui lança un regard plein de haine et tourna les talons pour revenir vers le camp. Finalement, c'était Mustang qui avait gagné cette bataille verbale et surtout mentale. Et rien que pour ça, Kimblee était furieux. Il retourna se coucher, espérant oublier Mustang et son oppressante question. Il s'endormit sereinement sur l'image de la rousse aux yeux bleus._

_Plus tard, Kimblee se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il prit sa montre à gousset d'une main lourde et regarda l'heure affichée sur l'écran. Trois heures du matin. Désormais, Mustang devait être retourné se coucher. Il se leva en trombe et enfila en vitesse sa veste avant de sortir en toute hâte de sa tente et de rejoindre la sortie du camp militaire. En effet, il n'y avait plus personne pour le gêner, il fonça droit sur les ruines dévastées qui brûlaient il y a encore quelques heures. L'idée de revoir cette jeune femme rousse le fit frémir de plaisir, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais sur l'instant il s'en fichait bien. _

_Il atteignit enfin les bâtisses délabrées de l'un des quartier Est d'Ishbal. Cet endroit était on ne peut plus désert, mais au vu de ce qu'il restait des ruines c'était compréhensible. Il s'enfonça dans les rues tortueuses d'un pas assuré, espérant tomber par hasard sur la jeune femme rousse. Seulement se trouvait-elle ici en ce moment même? C'est vrai, pour quoi serait-elle revenue? Ou plutôt, pour qui? Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle souhaiterait le revoir? Mais, il n'était pas forcé qu'elle veuille revenir si tôt. Au détour d'une rue, Kimblee aperçut un chemin menant en haut d'une falaise surplombant une vallée. Au loin se profilait un arbre à moitié brûlé qui cependant, avait réussi à tenir le coup comme s'il défiait encore l'armée malgré son piteux état. Il s'en approcha et le contempla, examinant avec soin les différentes parties calcinées du tronc désormais noir de cendres. Il leva les yeux et remarqua un fruit tout aussi noir qui se balançait encore au bout d'une branche au gré du vent. Ce fruit en forme de pomme était le seul survivant de peut-être tout une récolte. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais ravisa son geste lorsqu'il sentit sur son cou une lame froide. _

_- J'étais certaine que vous viendriez. fit une voix féminine._

_- Et moi, je savais que vous seriez ici. répondit-il en se retournant lentement._

_Rayonnante, la jeune femme rousse lui faisait face et le fixait de son intense regard vert, elle sourit et abaissa son épée, puis elle la rangea dans son fourreau. Kimblee ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de l'apparition, il se sentait possédé et n'avait qu'une envie: essayer de mieux la connaître. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre et pointa la pomme du doigt._

_- Ne la cueillez pas. lui intima-t-elle. Elle a survécu à beaucoup de chose et même à un incendie, alors laissez la mourir dignement. Elle tombera lorsque son heure sera venue._

_- C'est vrai. dit simplement l'alchimiste. Mais, qu'est-ce donc?_

_- Ce sont les seuls fruits qui arrivent à pousser dans des zones aussi arides. On les appelle des pomme sottes.(1)_

_- Je vois. fit-il en laissant échapper un rire._

_Mercure s'assit et s'adossa à l'arbre._

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus? demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

_- Je vous retourne la question. Les dames d'abord! répliqua-t-il._

_- S'il en est ainsi. Je pense... Que vous m'intriguez. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres soldats, il me semble que vous voyez les choses sous un autre angle._

_- Il est vrai que les autres soldats ne me considèrent pas comme un compatriote, pour eux je suis un monstre._

_- Un monstre?_

_- Je suis parfaitement humain, mais j'éprouve du plaisir à massacrer les Ishbals. Je suis différent des autres, je ne pense pas comme eux, par conséquent ils ont peur de moi. C'est un peu la même chose entre les habitants d'Amestris et les Ishbals avec leurs yeux rouges._

_- Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. _

_- Avez-vous peur de moi? Me méprisez-vous?_

_- Pas du tout._

_- Pourquoi? _

_- Vous êtes humain, c'est normal que vous ressentiez cela. Je vous le concède ce ne sont pas des sentiments que l'on retrouve habituellement chez la majorité des êtres humains, mais cela reste avant tout une émotion que vous ressentez. Et personne n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Il y a des tas de choses qui pourraient expliquer cette "étrangeté", par exemple un souvenir. _

_- Alors, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je ne pense qu'à vous depuis cet après-midi?_

_Etonnée, Mercure releva la tête vers lui qui la regarda à son tour comme pour chercher une réponse dans ses yeux émeraude. Puis, elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, affichant un sourire songeur. Vu qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa question, Kimblee s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant, et contempla les étoiles. La jeune dame fit de même et engagea une nouvelle conversation concernant les constellations. Il écouta attentivement ses propos tandis qu'elle lui apprenait à reconnaître les différents astres qui brillaient dans la nuit. Ils en oublièrent presque le temps qui filait à l'allure d'un lièvre et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Quand la jeune femme s'éveilla, se fut pour s'affoler en voyant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle secoua avec force l'alchimiste encore endormi et lui montra l'astre brûlant qui venait de naître à l'Est. Lui aussi paniqua et se leva d'un bond avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme._

_- Pourra-t-on se revoir? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir._

_- Bien entendu! s'exclama-t-elle enjouée. La prochaine nuit?_

_- Pourquoi pas! _

_Après s'être salué de la main, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, retrouver leurs camps respectifs. _

_Le lendemain soir, Kimblee attendit une fois de plus que tout le monde soit plongé dans le monde des rêves - ou des cauchemars pour certains - afin de sortir du camp à l'insu même des insomniaques comme ce damné Mustang qui faisait inconsciemment tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue. L'alchimiste de flamme pointa le bout de son nez au détour d'un chemin, alors que Kimblee se voyait déjà hors du camp, rejoignant quelques ruines pour rencontrer la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux rouges. A croire que Mustang voulait absolument le faire chier dans un moment pareil; ce dernier lui jeta un regard en biais bien suspicieux histoire de dire "Je t'ai à l'oeil, toi." et lui demanda où il courait ainsi. L'alchimiste écarlate fulminant, lui répondit sur un ton bien senti qu'il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre et sur ce, il repartit dans la direction qu'il empruntait auparavant. Quelques temps plus tard, il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière afin de s'assurer que Mustang ne le suivait pas. Par chance, le commandant flamme ne le traquait pas, il en profita pour accélérer son pas et traverser la portion de désert qui le séparait des ruines où il avait rendez-vous avec la jeune rousse aux yeux verts. _

_D'un pas alerte il gravit le chemin en pente qui le mena à l'arbre survivant qu'il avait côtoyé la nuit dernière. Il se cala contre son tronc, croisa les bras et attendit. Soudain, il entendit un son s'élever tout près, un son mélodieux, le son d'un instrument. Plus précisément, il réussit à deviner que l'on frottait un archet sur des cordes tendues au maximum, appartenant à un violon. Comme attiré par la musique, il entreprit d'en trouver la source, bien qu'il ait une petite idée derrière la tête sur l'identité du musicien. Plus il se rapprochait, plus le rythme s'accélérait. Le coeur battant, il se mit à courir, entraîné qu'il était par la musique; les accords s'enchaînaient sans jamais s'interrompre et la mélodie qui lui parvenait semblait si dramatique et forte à la fois, qu'il en vint même à penser qu'il était arriver quelque chose de grave à la demoiselle rousse. _

_Enfin, il bifurqua dans une ruelle et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme, assise sur un pan de mur débriqué. Elle termina son solo sur une note plus douce, puis posa son violon à ses côtés avant d'étaler un grand sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle posait son regard sur l'arrivant. Celui-ci souffla un peu et s'approcha d'elle._

_- Vous jouez à cache-cache maintenant? demanda-t-il ironiquement._

_- Avouez que c'était attrayant. fit-elle goguenarde._

_- Je dirais plutôt épuisant..._

_- Haha! Je vois ça en effet. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de courir ainsi?_

_- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Peut-être à cause de la musique que vous jouiez. J'ai eu l'impression pendant un instant qu'elle éveillait en moi quelque émotion refoulée jusqu'à ce jour._

_- C'est un bon début alors!_

_- Vous avez sans doute raison. En tout cas, je tenais à vous féliciter, vous jouez magnifiquement bien. Vous êtes vraiment d'une dextérité incroyable au violon!_

_- C'est gentil à vous de me complimenter. Et vous alors? N'avez-vous un jour appris quelque instrument?_

_- Auparavant je jouais du piano..._

_- Vous avez arrêté?_

_- Oui, mais je dois avouer que j'aurais bien repris._

_- J'espère pouvoir un jour vous entendre jouer un morceau de musique sur un très beau piano à queue._

_- J'espère que ce jour là vous emmènerez votre violon et que vous me ferez l'honneur de jouer en duo avec moi. _

_- Avec grand plaisir._

_Mercure lui offrit son plus beau sourire et ne sachant pourquoi, Kimblee se sentit rougir. Il s'en étonna alors que la jeune femme pouffait de rire; il s'en offusqua et détourna son regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rougir ainsi face à son sourire? Sourire qu'il avait d'ailleurs trouvé fort charmant. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, quelque soit le sujet qu'il abordait le visage de la jeune femme rousse revenait le hanter. Cela en devenait obsessionnel, alors qu'il revenait du champ de bataille elle s'était insinuée de nouveau dans son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit. C'était un combat bien plus terrible et ardu que lorsqu'il tuait des Ishbals. Massacrer ces derniers était devenu une habitude, tandis que l'influence qu'elle imposait à son esprit était une expérience tout à fait nouvelle pour lui. Pendant ces instants, une foule de sentiments dont il avait oublié la nature le submergeait et le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne savait comment définir ce qu'il ressentait durant ces moments de confusion, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser et qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'explication à son trouble. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, son comportement avait changé en bien des façons; il affichait toujours son côté dérangé, mais étrangement, il se sentait plus proche des autres humains à présent. Il lui sembla sur le coup, que Mercure avait un pouvoir que peu de personnes pouvait se venter d'avoir: le pouvoir de changer les gens. Mais sa plus grande force résidait surtout dans le fait qu'elle cherchait à comprendre tout le monde sans distinction. Elle avait fait abstraction de la monstruosité dont faisait preuve Kimblee et avait réussi à déceler en lui une petite part de bonté; elle avait alors tout mis en oeuvre pour lui rappeler avant tout qu'il était un humain comme les autres et qu'il était capable de sentiments. Au final, il avait compris qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments, seulement un point restait dans l'ombre: pourquoi son coeur battait-il si fort lorsqu'il était avec elle? Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui le poussait à la revoir à chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient._

_Tout à coup, elle se rapprocha de l'homme aux cheveux longs et lui prit la main tout en plantant son regard vert dans ses yeux dorés. Kimblee fut vraiment pris de cours, car il ne sut quoi faire en conséquence; son coeur s'emballa tellement qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine; sa tête était en feu et il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Dans son esprit, c'était tout simplement le néant, seule une chose persistait: ce regard vert pénétrant duquel il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. _

_- Votre compagnie m'est très plaisante. dit-elle en toute sincérité._

_- ... Ah. réussit-il seulement à dire._

_- Au fait, je ne sais même pas quel est votre nom._

_- Solf... Solf J. Kimblee. articula-t-il avec difficulté._

_- Ce nom à une étrange mais fascinante sonorité. Il vous convient parfaitement._

_- Merci._

_Un long blanc s'instaura entre eux. La tension se faisait ressentir et cette atmosphère les oppressait autant l'un que l'autre. Finalement, ne sachant trop pourquoi, Kimblee prit l'autre main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'en étonna, mais n'en fut que trop ravie. L'écarlate reprit le cours de leur conversation._

_- J'aimerais comprendre en quoi consiste l'alchimie que vous utilisez. essaya-t-il, incertain qu'elle accepte de répondre à une question aussi singulière._

_- Allons-nous asseoir, cela risque d'être un peu long à vous expliquer._

_Lui tenant toujours fermement les mains, elle l'entraîna près du muret où ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible. Elle traça à l'aide de son index un pentacle dans le sol caillouteux._

_- Connaissez-vous ce symbole? lui demanda-t-elle._

_- Hum, c'est un pentacle, n'est-ce pas? répondit-il. Le même qui est gravé sur votre épée si je ne me trompe._

_- C'est juste. En vérité je n'utilise pas de l'alchimie à proprement parler, j'use d'une science de l'est que l'on appelle "élixirologie"._

_- L'élixirologie... C'est une pratique alchimique couramment utilisée à Xing?_

_- C'est cela. Le principe est assez simple, mais avant de vous dévoiler comment s'opère une transmutation, je dois vous expliquer d'où les élixirologistes tirent leur énergie._

_- Parce qu'il n'utilise pas la même que les alchimistes?!_

_- Non. Tandis que vous utilisez la puissance dégagée par l'activité interne terrestre, les élixirologiste puisent dans ce qu'ils appellent le "pouls du dragon"._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_- C'est le flux qui parcourt cette planète, un peu comme si la terre sur laquelle on vit, était vivante._

_- C'est invraisemblable..._

_- Pourtant c'est véridique. Passons à la transmutation proprement dite._

_Elle traça un autre cercle quelques centimètres plus loin que le premier._

_- L'elixirologie est avant tout une science médicinale, mais elle peut aussi s'utiliser sur de longues distances, ce qui en fait son principal avantage._

_Elle posa ses mains sur le premier cercle et transmuta dans l'autre un piano miniature. Elle prit la petite sculpture dans sa main et l'offrit à un Kimblee plus hébété que jamais. Il accepta quand même le présent après que le teint de son visage ait repris une couleur normale._

_- Cependant, j'aimerais savoir comment vous faîtes pour copier chaque technique de chaque alchimiste? demanda l'alchimiste._

_- Tant que vous ne divulguez pas ce savoir autour de vous..._

_- Je serais muet comme une tombe!_

_- Bien. En fait, grâce à cette épée qui possède un pentacle gravé sur la lame, je peux surprendre votre alchimie au moment même où vous l'utilisez et ainsi la canaliser dans l'épée. Après il me suffit de rejeter le trop plein d'énergie accumulé par l'épée, sur mes adversaires._

_- Vous êtes impressionnante._

_- Est-ce que je vous ferais peur, par hasard?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, c'est juste que..._

_- Il est rare de voir une femme pratiquer un tel art avec autant de véhémence, j'ai juste?_

_- ... En effet. Mais cela vous va très bien._

_- Merci._

_Ils en restèrent là pour cette conversation. La nuit se faisait plus froide et une petite brise commençait à se lever. Mercure frissonna et Kimblee qui l'avait senti, la regarda trembler de froid. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle, son esprit l'incitait à la protéger. Malgré qu'il ne sache toujours pas pourquoi, il se débarrassa de sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour l'apercevoir, mais il avait déjà reprit sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire qu'il contemplait les étoiles. Dans un sursaut d'envie, elle souleva le bras du jeune homme, le passa autour de ses épaules et se blottit contre lui. De suite, l'alchimiste se sentit mal à l'aise, mais voyant qu'elle fermait déjà les yeux comme une bienheureuse, il se laissa aller lui aussi et raffermit sa prise tout en posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme. Ils dormirent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, où ils assistèrent à un magnifique lever de soleil. Cette fois-ci, ils prirent tous leur temps pour se dire au revoir, rallongeant le plus possible ces moments uniques où ils pouvaient être ensembles. Seulement, à chaque fois venait l'heure où ils devaient se séparer pour de bon, ce qui leur laissait à chacun un goût amère._

_Une fois qu'il avait quitté Mercure, tout redevenait noir pour Kimblee. C'était le néant, il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement cette obscurité teintée d'une sombre amertume._

Kimblee se réveilla en sursaut, la noirceur qu'il croyait quitter en se réveillant, l'enveloppa de nouveau. Le tunnel était toujours aussi sombre et il n'était pas près de revoir la lumière du jour. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, l'étouffaient plus que tout à l'heure; il sentait l'inquiétude le gagner. Bien qu'il soit incapable de voir ce qui se pressait autour de lui, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, d'inhabituel. Ca rodait tout près, invisible et silencieux; il avait l'impression qu'un étau l'enserrait, prêt à l'étrangler au moindre geste suspect. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte et la sueur ruisselait à grosses gouttes sur son visage. Il serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui et posa son front contre le sien, espérant y trouver quelque force intérieure - à moins qu'il ne chercha du réconfort.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose grimper le long de son corps, ça glissait sur sa peau comme des lames de rasoirs laissant ça et là des entailles sanglantes. Le corps inconnu remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, puis s'empara de son visage. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, Kimblee décida de ne pas combattre, il se contenta simplement de laisser ses sens en éveil. Il entendit Mercure gémir et en conclut qu'elle aussi était sous l'emprise de cet invisible "fantôme". Il voulut esquisser un mouvement, mais la créature semblait l'en empêcher, il lui était impossible de faire un seul geste, même minime. Il se sentait démuni; lui pour qui il était si simple de tuer, voilà qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de voir et donc de toucher son adversaire. Il détestait cette sensation d'échec et d'impuissance. Se rajoutait à cela, la peur de perdre la jeune femme à laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié et peut-être même plus. Qu'allaient-ils leur arriver maintenant?

Une voix venue d'outre-tombe s'éleva alors dans l'atmosphère tendue; une voix grave et rauque, mais qui semblait un poil enfantine.

- Que faîtes-vous ici?

Sur l'instant, il fut impossible pour Kimblee de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Pouvait-il parler sans crainte de représailles de la part de cette entité inconnue? Les minuscules serpents qui s'entortillaient autour de lui ne semblaient pas vouloir l'achever pour le moment. Ceux-ci restaient tranquilles et n'exerçaient aucune pression sur ses membres ankylosés. L'alchimiste en conclut qu'il pourrait peut-être tenter quelque chose pour les sortir de là, lui et la jeune femme. Il se détendit et reprit son calme pour préparer avec soin ce qu'il allait dire, seulement, la ténébreuse créature reprit la parole au même moment.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question alchimiste écarlate.

De plus en plus surprenant! Après avoir remarqué que la chose avait le don de parole, Kimblee du reconnaître qu'elle devait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait il y a quelques minutes. Néanmoins, comment une créature qui semblait se terrer dans ce tunnel caverneux, pouvait-elle bien savoir le surnom qu'on lui attribuait? Car d'après sa question, elle avait élu domicile en cet endroit et ne devait pas tellement recevoir de visites. Qui était donc ce fantôme qui le connaissait si bien et surtout à quoi ressemblait-il?

L'alchimiste écarlate répondit à la créature par une autre question.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait poli, mais il décela dans sa voix une once de tremblement dont il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas perçue par la bête.

- Peu importe qui je suis. s'enquit la voix caverneuse. Répondez plutôt à ma question, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là où vous devriez être.

- J'en suis fort désolé, mais je n'aime pas parler dans le vague. fit Kimblee dont le tempérament arrogant reprenait le dessus.

Un silence lourd de supposition se fit et l'alchimiste crut bien un temps avoir gaffé. Pourtant, il parut que l'ombre invisible ne faisait que réfléchir car elle répondit positivement à la remarque insuffisante de l'écarlate. Ce dernier entendit tout d'abord un rire profond qui résonna dans son crâne et le fit frissonner.

- Vous êtes d'une impertinence incroyable l'écarlate. gloussa la chose. N'êtes-vous donc pas effrayé de ne pas savoir qui vous insultez ainsi? Non? Alors, pour féliciter votre courage j'accepte de me montrer à vous sous cette forme. Nous allons voir jusqu'où va votre fierté mal placée...

Kimblee déglutit, il lui sembla que l'on bougeait autour de lui sans pour autant le libérer de cette emprise insupportable. L'air se raréfiait et il commençait à suffoquer, mais il retint une quinte de toux pour ne pas paraître se dérober devant l'effrayante créature encore invisible.

Soudain, une lumière d'un blanc laiteux s'imposa à ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Lorsqu'il recouvrit entièrement la vue, il put constater qu'au milieu de cette tache blanchâtre se trouvait un cercle dont la surface mauve était fendue par une pupille dilatée. Il comprit avec le temps que ce qu'il avait devant lui était en fait un oeil gigantesque. Face à cette apparition son visage se vida de toute expression et se figea momentanément, il resta de marbre autant qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas montrer à cette chose ce qu'il ressentait véritablement au fond de lui. Il était surpris certes, mais il n'avait pas peur, du moins pas pour lui. Auparavant, il croyait s'être débarrassé de ce sentiment inutile qu'est la peur; il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais cette émotion forte ne l'avait pas quitté. Il ne savait pas ce dont était capable cette créature, aussi il ne pouvait prévoir l'attitude qu'il adopterait face à la jeune femme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres oeils du même genre apparurent, ainsi que de larges bouches exhibant leurs dents luisantes dans un sourire sordide - et peut-être même machiavélique. A bien y réfléchir, il sembla à Kimblee que la masse sombre qui composait le corps de cette chose, occupait quasiment tout le tunnel. N'importe quelle personne normale aurait tenté de s'enfuir en criant devant cette apparition, mais l'alchimiste ne cilla pas, il garda pour lui ses peurs et fit face sereinement à l'oeil qui l'observait minutieusement, cherchant quelque lueur dans les yeux de l'homme qui pourrait trahir ses sentiments. Ne décelant aucune émotion, l'être ténébreux élargit encore ses multiples sourires.

- Je suis impressionné, fit l'entité aux innombrables yeux, vous me défiez de votre regard insolent alors que vous n'êtes qu'un simple mortel. Mais, reprenons la conversation là où nous l'avions laissé: je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez plusieurs mètres sous terre, n'avez-vous pas un travail à accomplir?

Tandis que Kimblee réfléchissait précipitamment à ce qu'il serait judicieux de répondre, l'oeil de la créature pivota et vint se poser sur la demoiselle que l'homme aux cheveux longs tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- De plus, j'aimerais savoir qui est cette jeune femme...

- Je cherche juste à la mettre en sécurité! articula vivement l'alchimiste coupant la créature dans son élan.

L'être vaporeux s'étonna du ton soudain qu'avait pris Kimblee à l'évocation de la jeune rousse, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, il sourit deux fois plus tel un dément, sentant déjà qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec les sentiments de cet alchimiste connu pour la cruauté et la folie dont il faisait preuve sur le champ de bataille. La créature rit intérieurement, finalement l'alchimiste écarlate était un banal être humain comme les autres, la créature n'en attendait pas moins qu'il termine ce qu'il avait à faire. On pourrait bientôt tirer une croix sur l'existence du peuple Ishbal.

- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas de lieu sûr en Ishbal. dit la créature sournoisement.

- Je le sais bien. fit l'écarlate sur un ton de reproche avant de reprendre en amenuisant la colère qui saillait de ses mots: Seulement, elle ne veut pas partir tant que tout ne sera pas fini.

- Et elle est recherchée, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment faîtes-vous pour avoir autant d'informations sur ce qu'il se passe au dehors?

- On ne parle pas de moi, mais de vous l'écarlate. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit...

Pour appuyer sur ses paroles, la créature resserra son emprise sur les deux corps, déchirant lentement, mais odieusement les chairs. Kimblee serra les dents, les nombreux bras noirs entamaient adroitement leur travail de torture, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans sa peau. Il sentit des gouttes de sang perler aux coins des blessures infligées par les longues ombres se mouvant autour de ses membres endoloris tel des serpents. Tout à coup, la pression se stoppa aussi nette qu'elle avait débuté. La créature lui accordait-elle un dernier instant de répit avant de mourir, ou ne serait-ce point pour mieux le torturer à nouveau? Elle ne devait pas encore avoir décidé de le tuer car elle reprit la parole avec ses questions concernant l'alchimiste.

- Allez-vous enfin daigner me répondre, ou devrais-je encore user de la force pour vous découdre la bouche?

- ... En effet, elle est recherchée par l'armée. avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- C'est un bon début, on continue? Pourquoi êtes-vous avec elle alors que vous devriez anéantir les Ishbals?

- Elle était menacée. J'ai fait croire aux autres alchimistes d'état que le meilleur moyen de la capturer était de l'encercler et...

- Vous l'avez trouvé le premier, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramenée à vos supérieurs comme on vous l'avait demandé?

- C'est vrai, j'ai été le premier à la dénicher. Mais ce plan, je l'avais établi dans l'unique but de me retrouver seul à seul avec elle. Pas pour la constituer prisonnière.

La créature éclata d'un rire peu engageant.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous éprouvez des sentiments pour cette insignifiante petite chose?! s'esclaffa l'ombre aux multiples yeux.

L'alchimiste se contenta de baisser les yeux et préféra ne pas répondre à la remarque narquoise de l'être des ténèbres. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il s'était beaucoup attaché à la jeune femme; ce n'était plus seulement une amie, ni une confidente, ce qu'il ressentait à juste titre pour elle était bien plus fort. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer contemplant la jeune femme livide, baignant dans son propre sang; et pourtant, il en avait vu des macchabées.

A en croire son air amusé, la créature semblait drôlement se divertir.

- D'après ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas aussi insensible que ce que certains prétendent. minauda l'ombre.

- Peut-être bien... fit mollement Kimblee. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ce genre de choses avec quiconque auparavant. Elle est la seule personne qui me comprenne.

- Qui vous... Comprenne?

- Pour tout les autres je ne suis qu'une espèce de monstre.

Tout redevint silencieux et à la fois ténèbres; la créature ferma ses multiples yeux et ne prononça plus un mot. Kimblee n'entendait plus que le souffle lent de sa respiration et celui de la jeune femme, à cela se mêlaient les battements répétitifs de son coeur. Les minuscules bras du fantôme se retirèrent lentement, ce qui surprit l'alchimiste. Après cela, il ne perçut plus aucun mouvement aux alentours. La créature s'était-elle retirer? Il en profita pour se redresser un peu, rajustant sa prise sur la jeune femme, en aucun cas il ne voulait la lâcher. Il trouva étrange que cette chose inconnue se soit si soudainement évaporée dans l'air ambiant, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'en avoir terminé avec lui.

- Êtes-vous toujours là? cria l'alchimiste assez fort pour que sa question se répercute en échos contre les murs du tunnel.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, il attendit un instant et tenta un nouvel essai. La voix caverneuse retentit avec force, le faisant sursauter vu qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire l'écarlate?

- Sortir de ce tunnel étouffant et sombre semble être une bonne option, en premier lieu. fit Kimblee ironique.

- Veillez à surveiller votre ton, prodigua la créature avant d'ajouter: Ce que j'entendais par ma question c'est qu'allez-vous faire une fois sorti? Terminerez-vous votre travail?

- Le fait que je m'entretienne avec cette demoiselle n'entrave en aucune sorte mon travail. Je fais cela dans les règles de l'art, de mon art. s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je ne pense pas que mes supérieurs auront à se plaindre. Je ferais ce qui m'a été demandé.

- Dans ce cas, il est temps pour vous de retourner à la surface vous occupez de nos amis les Ishbals. Mais vous devrez persuader vous-même la jeune femme de ne plus entraver le plan, vous ne pourrez pas toujours être là pour elle...

- J'en conviens.

- Plus loin à deux cents mètres sur votre droite vous trouverez un boyau secondaire creusé dans la paroi. Il vous mènera jusqu'à la lumière et vous quitterez les ténèbres pour de bon, quoique... Les ténèbres ne sont pas toujours là où on le pense...

Le rire de la créature résonna dans le tunnel, en s'éloignant il devint de moins en moins audible jusqu'à s'éteindre définitivement au bout de quelques secondes d'hilarité cruelle et démoniaque.

Une fois que Kimblee fut sûr que la créature était partie, il aurait bien bouger pour reprendre la route qui le mènerait à la sortie, mais dès qu'il tenta de faire un seul mouvement son corps protesta l'obligeant à se rasseoir dans sa position initiale. Sa tête l'élançait et il avait de nouveau la nausée. Cette conversation avec la créature l'avait ébranlé, il ne comprenait décidément pas comment elle avait pu avoir autant d'informations sur lui, c'en était déroutant. Mais il savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que l'on n'avait pas cru utile de lui dire, peut-être en saurait-il plus à la fin de l'extermination d'Ishbal, il ne manquerait pas de souligner sa rencontre avec l'ombre mystérieuse à cet homonculus du nom d'Envy. Ce dernier serait bien obligé de lui donner quelques explications succinctes après lui avoir conté l'entrevue qu'il avait eu il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait mal au crâne. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et se fermaient malgré sa forte volonté de rester éveillé afin de prévenir le danger. Mais, combattre le sommeil qui l'envahissait était plus rude qu'il ne le croyait; il se laissa aller, espérant retrouver quelques forces à son réveil. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, mais pour lui cela ne faisait aucune différence, il n'y avait toujours que le noir complet. Il savait qu'il commençait à somnoler car il ne sentait plus le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, puis il ne sentit plus rien du tout. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Un bruit se faisait entendre à répétitions. Un battement. Comme le son du sang passant d'une artère à une autre. Effectivement, c'était bien les battements cadencés d'un coeur que Mercure entendait, mais pas le sien, celui de quelqu'un d'autre qui était très proche. Il lui sembla que le coeur en question la suppliait de se réveiller, mais il lui était si difficile d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire de nouveau face à la réalité. Cependant, quelque chose en particulier vint déranger son lourd sommeil; une présence maligne se trouvait non loin d'elle. Cela finit de l'inciter à se réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux en grands et se redressa, ses sens en alerte. Seulement l'un de ces sens, l'un des plus importants, la vue, lui faisait défaut. La seule chose qui se présenta à elle ce fut cette obscurité totale et passablement pesante. Que pouvait-il bien lui être arriver pendant qu'elle eut perdu connaissance? Ne pouvant plus se fier à ses yeux, elle se concentra sur son ouïe et son odorat, mais il n'y avait aucune odeur et pas le moindre son aux alentours. Pourtant, elle sentait cette présence qui rôdait tel un loup à l'affût, elle avait eu la même sensation - mais bien moindre - en arrivant dans ce pays. Cette invisible perception la mettait mal à l'aise et elle était seule dans cette sombre immensité. Non, elle n'était pas si seule que ça, elle avait négligée son sens du toucher; quelqu'un la serrait contre elle et n'avait-elle pas entendu des battements de coeur plus tôt? Une personne se trouvait à ses côtés et cette dernière dormait à en croire sa respiration régulière. Mercure savait qui il était, il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme dont elle était sûre des sentiments désormais. Elle souhaitait qu'il se réveilla pour parcourir cet endroit et trouver une sortie qui les mènerait vers la lumière du jour. Cette chose omniprésente en ces lieux la rendait malade de peur, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte d'ici.

Mercure approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme et lui murmura ces quelques mots:

- S'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous. Je vous en prie réveillez-vous Solf, j'ai peur...

Ses dernières paroles se muèrent en plaintes, la présence l'écrasait, la faisant trembler d'angoisse.

Des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes avant de parler tout bas.

- Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. Maintenant, tout ira bien.

La jeune femme cessa ses tremblements convulsifs et se blottit contre l'alchimiste qui lui rendit son étreinte. La présence de celui-ci suffisait à rassurer Mercure. Elle en était certaine, ils allaient sortir de là très vite. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

- Vous allez mieux Mercure? demanda Kimblee rassuré qu'elle se soit enfin éveillée.

- Je pense que je peux me tenir toute seule sur mes deux jambes, merci. affirma la jeune femme retrouvant son sens de l'humour. Elle avait totalement fait abstraction de cette présence qui l'effrayait et était plus optimiste que jamais.

- Je vais nous ramener à la surface. dit doucement l'alchimiste alors qu'il se relevait en aidant la jeune dame à en faire de même.

- A la surface dîtes-vous? tiqua Mercure. Serions-nous sous terre?

- C'est le cas.

- Comment sommes-nous parvenu jusqu'ici?

- Quand vous êtes tombée inconsciente des militaires approchaient et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour nous échapper c'était de détruire le sol en espérant finir dans une cave où quelque chose dans le genre.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

- Mercure?

- Vous mentez très mal Solf. fit la jeune femme dédaigneusement. Le mensonge ne vous va vraiment pas, vous êtes fait pour dire les choses crûment alors, évitez de me raconter des salades. Vous saviez très bien où nous allions atterrir, mais ce n'est certainement pas dans une cave.

- ...

- Vous venez vous-mêmes de me dire que vous saviez comment nous sortir de là, ne faîtes pas l'innocent. Je pensais que nous étions au-dessus de cela, que vous me faisiez confiance. Moi, j'ai placé la mienne en vous. Je vous conjure de ne me cacher aucune vérité, aussi dure soit-elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, vous avez raison.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de gratitude et posa son front contre celui du jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que je vous pardonne Solf. le rassura-t-elle.

- Mercure, je...

- Chuuuut...

Surprise par sa propre fougue, elle embrassa passionnément l'alchimiste qui répondit avec autant d'ardeur, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un baiser qui n'en finissait pas. Tous deux se sentaient enivrés et chacun voulait montrer à l'autre tout l'amour qu'il - ou elle - lui portait. Le fait de ne pas se voir mutuellement leur importait peu, de toute façon ils avaient réussi à omettre tout ce qui les entouraient, rien ne comptait plus pour eux que cette union de leurs esprits dans laquelle il était possible de tout partager sans aucune crainte.

Kimblee rompit le baiser et commença à embrasser la jeune femme dans le cou, cette dernière sourit rien qu'à la sensation des lèvres sur sa peau. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils aillent plus loin, néanmoins, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils devaient penser à sortir de ce trou noir avant que la chose qu'elle avait perçue ne revienne dans les environs. Elle repoussa donc gentiment son amant.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de remettre cela à plus tard, vous ne croyez pas? fit-elle heureuse de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire plus tant qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas son accord.

- Je crois en effet que ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus indiqué pour ce genre de chose. dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Vous n'avez pas tort. Cependant, j'aimerais que nous sortions au plus vite d'ici, l'endroit me met mal à l'aise.

- Hum? Pourquoi cela?

- Il y a comme une présence en ces lieux, depuis que je me suis réveillée j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous épit, prête à fondre sur nous.

- Je vous avouerai que je ne suis pas plus rassuré que vous... Partons d'ici!

L'écarlate passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune rousse pour la soutenir et ils partirent dans la direction qu'avait indiquée la créature à Kimblee. Ils avancèrent à pas lents dans ces ténèbres insondables, levant des mains hésitantes devant eux afin de prévenir toute rencontre fortuite avec quoi que ce soit. Kimblee sondait la paroi droite du tunnel jusqu'à tomber sur une sorte de faille agrandit. Il stoppa alors leur marche et exulta en annonçant à Mercure qu'il avait trouvé un boyau qui leur permettrait de retourner à l'air libre. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans la fissure avec prudence, car le sol était jonché de débris qui avait la maudite manie de se prendre dans leurs pieds. Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme sentit un courant d'air frais qui revigora ses sens. Ils accélérèrent le pas, pressés de voir la lumière du jour. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le bout du chemin, ce fut pour être aveuglés par la clarté frappante du soleil d'Ishbal. Une fois qu'ils eurent recouvrés la vue, ils purent observer qu'ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres d'un quartier Ishbal - lequel, aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Folle de joie de se sentir à nouveau libre, Mercure se jeta dans les bras de Kimblee en s'esclaffant. L'alchimiste la fit tournoyer dans les airs et riant de plus belle, tomba à la renverse sur le sable brûlant. Ils continuèrent de badiner bien qu'ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de s'arrêter, mais c'était nerveux, ils venaient de passer plusieurs heures dans un tunnel obscur et revoir enfin la surface les rendait hystériques. Leurs fous rires cessèrent et ils reprirent leur souffle en restant allongés, cependant ils continuaient de sourire. Mercure, la tête posée sur le torse nu de son ami, caressait celui-ci amoureusement ne souhaitant rien d'autre que rester ici en compagnie de l'alchimiste. De son côté, Kimblee jouait avec les cheveux mi-longs de la jeune femme.

- Il va falloir que l'on se sépare de nouveau. annonça Mercure avec une note de profond regret.

- Je n'en ai nullement l'intention. dit Kimblee avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Vous le devez Solf, personne ne sait ce qui nous est arrivé, ni ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre.

- ...

- Je suis désolé. dit-elle en se relevant rapidement.

L'alchimiste écarlate fit de même et entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras.

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, finit-il par dire, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Mercure se retourna vivement et empoignant l'alchimiste par les pans de sa veste, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kimblee l'étreignit une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne le repousse encore une fois.

- Nous nous reverrons. dit Mercure avec espoir.

- J'en ai la certitude. fit tristement l'écarlate avec un demi-sourire.

- Oh?!

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Vous aviez l'air si différent à l'instant!

- Autant que ça?!

- Je vous le jure!

Kimblee s'esclaffa en frappant son front d'une main.

- Vous m'avez donc changé à ce point!

- Qui sait. Vous aviez l'air triste, j'ai même cru que des larmes allaient perler aux coins de vos yeux. C'est bien la première que je vous vois avec une telle expression sur le visage.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus pleurer...

- Vous devriez vous relâcher de temps en temps.

- Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de pleurer à nouveau.

- Un jour ou l'autre cela reviendra et j'espère que je serais là pour vous consoler.

Affichant un sourire amical, Kimblee caressa la joue de sa bien-aimée.

- Moi aussi, j'ai dans l'espoir que vous serez à mes côtés.

- La maison au piano, retrouvez-moi là-bas demain soir.

- Je vous attendrais.

* * *

(1) : fruit à la portée philosophique dans Final Fantasy 7 : Crisis Core


	4. Symphonie pour un Adieu

**Art du meurtrier**

**Chapitre 4 : Symphonie pour un Adieu**

Assis sur un banc de fortune, il attendait que le médecin qu'on lui avait assigné, vienne panser les quelques égratignures qu'il avait sur le corps. Dans cet ancien lotissement Ishbal, on avait installé plusieurs lits séparés par des baldaquins à rideaux, afin que les patients ne puissent pas se voir mutuellement. Il faut comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon pour le moral d'un soldat de voir ses compatriotes souffrir autant si ce n'est plus que lui. D'ailleurs, l'alchimiste écarlate n'eut pas à tendre l'oreille pour entendre les cris et gémissements des blessés, certains au bord de la mort. Aux râles provenant de derrière la toile blanche qui le séparait d'un autre militaire, il ne se fit pas d'illusions: celui-là allait bientôt se retrouver six pieds sous terre. Cependant, il n'éprouva aucune pitié pour la souffrance qu'endurait le soldat avant de rendre l'âme, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Et puis, qui voudrait de la pitié d'un homme comme lui, la pitié d'un meurtrier qui se complaisait dans ce massacre? Certainement personne. Aucun des soldats qu'il avait rencontrés à ce jour ne le voyait autrement que comme un maniaque; si rien qu'une fois il montrait ses faiblesses au grand jour, personne ne lui accorderait de la pitié, pis, personne "n'oserait". S'il venait à mourir, il pouvait être sûr que personne ne déplorerait sa mort; enfin, ces spéculations, il les tenait avant cette bataille, avant sa rencontre avec la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu, avant qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle, avant qu'elle lui avoue son amour malgré le monstre qu'il était. Il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa rencontre avec Mercure: leur bataille, leurs rendez-vous nocturnes, leurs ébats musicaux, leur fuite, leurs peurs, leurs étreintes, leurs au revoir. Il sourit, il espérait que ce petit manège durerait encore longtemps, que cette guerre ne se termine jamais afin qu'il puisse encore et toujours se revoir. Mais, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le massacre d'Ishbal se finirait bien un jour, c'était pour cette raison que le généralissime avait ordonné aux alchimistes d'état d'intervenir: afin d'en finir avec cette guerre qui durait depuis sept ans. Bientôt Ishbal n'existerait plus et Amestris serait enfin en paix. Seulement, la fin de ce conflit implique qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir la jeune demoiselle, étant une alliée des Ishbals. Si elle tombait aux mains des militaires, elle serait fusillée; et même s'il cherchait à la protéger, ils finiraient tous deux dans le couloir de la mort, l'une pour avoir aidé les rebelles, l'autre pour trahison. Même s'il accomplissait parfaitement son travail, les hauts dignitaires tout comme les homonculus n'accepteraient jamais que cette jeune femme vive sur le territoire d'Amestris, car elle n'aurait de cesse de contrecarrer "le plan" qu'ils ont mit en oeuvre voilà quelques siècles. Le seul moyen qu'il lui restait de couler des jours heureux en compagnie de Mercure, était de fuir la région Ishbal pour gagner des lieux plus paisibles où personnes ne pourrait les retrouver, ni les juger, ni choisir l'heure de leur mort. Mais même la fuite ne semblait pas une bonne option aux yeux de Kimblee; les Ishbals peinaient déjà eux-mêmes à déserter le pays, alors un alchimiste d'état et une femme recherchée ne pourraient pas faire plus, l'armée leur aurait déjà mis le grappin dessus. La seule véritable solution qu'il entrevoyait c'était de donner sa vie en ralentissant les soldats et les alchimistes d'état qui seraient à leur poursuite, pour que la jeune femme ait le temps de s'échapper loin de ce pays dont le destin était déjà scellé de toute manière. En effet, il ne serait pas bon vivre en Amestris pour les temps à venir. Quelque soit l'issue qu'adopterait ce pays, Kimblee savait qu'il mourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ainsi, ne serait-il pas mieux de mourir avec dignité en protégeant le seul être qui lui était cher? Peut-être qu'ainsi, certains ne se souviendraient pas de lui comme d'un fou, mais comme d'un être humain qui a voulu sauver sa raison de vivre. Pour beaucoup, sa mort ne serait pas une grande perte, contrairement à Mercure qui devrait à jamais cacher son chagrin. Or, il ne voulait en aucun cas que la jeune rousse soit triste à la nouvelle de sa mort, cette dernière solution n'était donc pas non plus la meilleure façon de les sauver tous deux; aussi, que pourrait-il envisager afin de les sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient embourbés?

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ne remarqua pas de suite le médecin qui lui faisait face, il préférait rester dans ses rêves où il appréciait les traits fins du visage de Mercure. D'ailleurs, le médecin aux courts cheveux noirs déjà teintés de mèches blanches sur les côtés, démontrant ainsi qu'il n'avait plus toute sa jeunesse, s'étonna tout d'abord du comportement de l'écarlate, puis s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi rêveur. Rêver de cette manière, en affichant un air de béatitude, n'était pourtant pas le propre de cet homme, d'après le docteur qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'alchimiste qui se trouvait assis en face de lui. Ce dernier se dit qu'en fin de compte, il repensait tout simplement à quelque massacre auquel le jeune homme avait participé. Puis, il se décida à annoncer sa présence, pour cela il se racla la gorge par deux fois. Kimblee consentit à revenir à la réalité et regarda le docteur, interloqué, et finalement, afficha un de ses sourires narquois, ayant reconnu la personne à qui il avait affaire.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que resteriez aussi longtemps en Ishbal, docteur Marcoh. commenta l'alchimiste écarlate. Je vous en félicite.

- Malgré ce que j'ai fait pour l'armée, je pense que je peux encore tenter de sauver des vies avec mon expérience de médecin. dit simplement Marcoh un poil embarrassé par cet homme sans foi ni loi.

- Sauver des vies dîtes-vous... commença Kimblee.

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit, n'était-ce pas là les mêmes paroles prononcées par Mercure? Elle aussi souhaitait rester dans la région afin de sauver le plus de vies Ishbales possible. Il réfléchit un instant, ce dont Marcoh trouva étrange de la part de celui-ci; Auparavant, ce maniaque n'aurait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, il aurait émit une réponse ironique et mêlée d'humour noir. Cependant, comme put s'en rendre compte le docteur, il n'avait aucunement perdu cette mauvaise habitude de mettre les gens mal à l'aise avec ses quatre vérités.

- En effet, vous êtes médecin. affirma Kimblee. Néanmoins, les vies que vous sauvez aujourd'hui ne combleront jamais celles que vous avez prises pour vos expériences consistant à réaliser le grand oeuvre.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi tranquille avec cela. supplia marcoh qui perdait contenance face à de si horribles souvenirs.

- Pourquoi? Vous ne faîtes que votre boulot, tout comme j'accompli le mien; Nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres, rien de plus. Mais au fait, continuez-vous de la créer?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela!

- J'entends bien. Il n'empêche, elle ne m'est utile que lors de mon travail, elle ne me sert à rien d'autre en dehors de cela, ça me peine beaucoup vous savez? Peut-être est-ce là l'ironie du sort en ce qui me concerne...

Décontenancé, Marcoh le regarda avec abasourdissement tandis que Kimblee contemplait à nouveau un point invisible. Le docteur n'avait encore jamais vu l'écarlate dans un tel état d'hébétude. De plus, ses paroles étaient bien étranges et profondes de sens; pour Marcoh, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait insinué pas mal de choses dans ces simples phrases. Mais la question restait, quoi? Que pouvait bien avoir à cacher un jeune homme de cet acabit? Finalement, le docteur préféra ne pas se mêler des histoires de l'écarlate de peur d'en subir les conséquences, et demanda à ce dernier d'ôter sa veste afin qu'il soigne les plaies qu'il avait sur le torse et le dos. De bien étranges blessures par ailleurs... Qu'avait-il pu combattre pour que sa peau soit ainsi lacérée? Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup?! Il n'allait quand même pas s'en faire pour cet assassin? Marcoh reprit donc son ouvrage et passa les plaies au désinfectant. Kimblee n'émit aucun son durant le traitement et resta plongé dans ses pensées; il avait décidément bien hâte d'être à ce soir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kimblee sortait du bâtiment où l'on avait affecté l'infirmerie et rejoignit la tente qui lui était alloué. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre gousset et vit les flèches de métal afficher dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. L'alchimiste soupira, sentant qu'il aurait bien du mal à combler les heures qui le séparait de son rendez-vous avec Mercure. Il s'assit sur une chaise en bois attenante à une table et remarqua que du papier vierge était déposé là. Il soupira deux fois plus en se rappelant que les alchimistes d'état se devaient de faire un rapport à leurs supérieurs sur l'avancée de l'extermination des Ishbals. Il tira donc vers lui, non sans réticence, les feuillets, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien leur raconter; après tout, ces dernières heures n'avaient pas franchement été fructueuse pour l'intérêt de l'armée. Et puis, il n'allait certainement pas leur relater l'exploration souterraine qu'il avait mené avec Mercure; autant brandir une pancarte avec inscrit dessus: "je suis un traître".

Plus il fixait le blanc du papier, plus il semblait s'y perdre. Une idée germa dans son esprit et le crayon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts se mit soudain à tracer des lignes sur le papier de piètre qualité. Il traça cinq lignes rapprochées sur toute la largeur de la feuille puis, il répéta son geste quelques millimètres en-dessous, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la feuille soit remplie de traits fins rassemblés par groupe de cinq. Il tint la feuille devant ses yeux et sourit, il avait réalisé une parfaite page de partition, il ne restait plus qu'à apposer les notes qui créerait alors la musique. Auparavant, il avait déjà essayer de composer des musiques, mais souvent ses essais c'étaient révélés infructueux, car il n'avait jamais trouvé l'inspiration suffisante pour recréer la magie enchanteresse de tout ce qu'il avait appris à jouer. Dans le cas présent, la situation était différente, sa source d'inspiration il l'avait enfin trouvé; c'est pourquoi il avait tracé ces lignes quasiment sans s'en rendre compte, cela venait tout seul désormais. Il entendait déjà résonner à ces oreilles les douces notes de musiques qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur le papier. Il reprit son crayon et commença l'écriture de cette musique dont il avait toujours rêvé; elle prenait forme aujourd'hui et il lui suffisait de penser à la jeune femme rousse pour aligner noires, blanches, croches, silences... etc.

Kimblee passa ainsi trois heures à réfléchir au meilleur agencement des notes, oubliant même d'aller se restaurer. Après plusieurs heures de durs labeurs, il fut satisfait des quatre pages qu'il avait écrit. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre gousset: il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Si il voulait savoir jouer correctement cet air lorsque Mercure arriverait, le mieux était qu'il se rende dès maintenant à la maison au piano. Il revêtit un uniforme propre et s'empara de ses partitions puis, il sortit sous le ciel étoilé d'Ishbal.

Il sortit du quartier Ishbal où l'armée avait dressé son quartier général, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella en prononçant son nom. Il stoppa ses pas et soupira silencieusement; alors qu'il entendait l'homme approcher de lui, il ne se retourna même pas, sachant très bien à qui il avait affaire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se justifier devant lui. L'homme s'arrêta quelques centimètres derrière l'écarlate et lui demanda où il allait comme ça, alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie après avoir disparu de la circulation pendant près d'une journée.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires Mustang. menaca Kimblee.

- Sinon quoi? demanda l'alchimiste de flamme. Vous me tueriez?

- Je n'en verrai pas l'inconvénient en tout cas. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à en savoir plus sur ma vie privée?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble, votre comportement à changé ces temps-ci, de plus vous sortez beaucoup la nuit et finalement, on ne vous voit plus pendant plus d'une journée.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela change? Vous n'avez pas vous occuper de mes oignons!

- Comme par hasard, la journée où vous avez mystérieusement disparu, nous nous apprêtions à capturer une bonne fois pour toute la jeune dame rousse...

Là, Kimblee ne tint plus; il se retourna face à Mustang et carra son poing dans le visage de celui-ci. L'alchimiste de flamme chancela et se tint la mâchoire d'une main, croyant qu'elle allait se décrocher; c'est qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte le bougre! Roy redressa la tête et fixa le regard furieux que lui jetait Kimblee. Ce dernier gardait le poing serré et tremblait de rage. Les rôles étaient désormais échangés.

- Aurais-je touché juste? ironisa Mustang.

- La ferme! s'écria Kimblee, avant de reprendre contenance. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Flame Alchemist!

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et ramassa les feuillets que Kimblee avait laissé tomber par terre dans sa colère. L'écarlate remarquant tout juste l'absence de ses précieuses partitions, se rua sur Mustang pour les lui reprendre, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, levant les papiers de sa main gauche et présentant sa main droite recouverte de son gant alchimique.

- Je ne sais pas lire la musique, fit Mustang qui cacha du mieux qu'il put son étonnement face au fait que Kimblee était bel et bien musicien; Riza disait donc vrai. Or donc, je peux tout à fait penser que ces partitions cachent en réalité un message codé adressé à une certaine personne; par conséquent, il serait de mon devoir de détruire de tels documents.

- Ce sont de simples partitions pour piano et j'ai réussi à dénicher un tel instrument dans un vieux quartier Ishbal. se justifia Kimblee. Je cherchais juste à savoir si je n'étais pas trop rouillé.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir frapper si toutes ces escapades nocturnes n'étaient que pour jouer les pianistes?

- ...

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kimblee détourna les yeux un instant; Roy soupira et lui rendit les partitions, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner l'écarlate.

- Si j'étais un bon petit chienchien de l'armée obéissant, commença Mustang, je vous aurais de suite dénoncer... mais bon. Veillez à être prudent.

- Comment avez-vous su?

- Votre secret est bien gardé, mais autant vous dire que vous jouez avec le feu... Et je m'y connais!

Sur ce, l'alchimiste de flamme partit dans la direction de leur camp et planta là un Kimblee plus que déconcerté. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Mustang viendrait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour la vérité sur ses ballades nocturnes et qu'il ne dévoilerait rien à personne, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Certain que plus personne ne lui barrerait le chemin, Kimblee avait repris le court de son ascension vers le quartier Ishbal où se trouvait la maison au piano. Arrivé là-bas, il s'installa directement sur le tabouret faisant face au piano et ôta sa veste afin que ses bras soient plus libres. Il posa les partitions devant lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse les suivre pendant qu'il jouait et fit craquer ses doigts engourdis avant de les suspendre au-dessus des touches immaculées. Il relut une dernière fois la première page entièrement et tenta les premiers accords. Au début, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à mettre toute cette théorie de musique en pratique; plusieurs fois il souhaita arrêter tout de suite le massacre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait virevolter ses doigts sur le clavier et qu'il repensait à Mercure, la musique prenait vie: fa la ré... do la mi... fa la ré do mi ré si do la... mi...

Tout devint très facile et il se mit à jouer l'air qu'il avait inventé avec plus d'aisance, il pianotait continuellement pour avoir le morceau bien en tête lorsque la jeune femme rousse arriverait. Il avait hâte qu'elle arrive désormais, il voulait l'impressionner par son savoir-faire et lui montrer une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas ce monstre que tout le monde se représentait. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, plonger son regard dans le sien si profond et goûter à nouveau ses fines lèvres roses. Etait-il en train de rêver ou bien ressentait-il réellement la présence toute proche de la jeune dame? Son esprit ne lui jouait aucun tour, malgré la musique qui l'emportait; Mercure était bien là juste derrière lui, après s'être faufilée sans bruit dans la bâtisse, afin de pouvoir apprécier le morceau joué par l'alchimiste. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, laissant la musique la transporter. Chaque note résonnait doucement au creux de son oreille et l'envahissait d'une agréable mélancolie teintée de joie mais aussi de tristesse.

Kimblee finit son morceau sur une note pleine d'espoir qui réchauffa le coeur de la jeune femme; celle-ci le regarda longuement en souriant puis, calla sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- C'était si apaisant. conclut Mercure.

- Je l'ai créé en pensant à vous. avoua Kimblee.

- C'est tout à votre honneur. Comment se nomme-t-elle?

- "Pure Heart" (1), ce titre vous convenait si bien...

- Je ne pense pas avoir un coeur doué de pureté.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Mes mains sont souillées de sang.

- Vous êtes seulement une blanche colombe dont on aurait brûlé les ailes afin de vous empêcher de voler vers la liberté.

- Et vous êtes l'ange qui m'a recueilli, m'a soigné, et m'a appris à ouvrir mon coeur, dévoilant ainsi ce que je cachais au plus profond de moi.

- C'est plutôt vous qui m'avez appris à ne plus refouler mes sentiments.

- Je dois admettre que c'est en parti vrai.

L'alchimiste passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et ils restèrent ainsi à profiter de ces moments de paix intérieure, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément plutôt burlesque vienne les déranger. L'estomac de Kimblee se mit à gargouiller sans prévenir et le jeune homme afficha un air embarrassé, ne sachant plus où se mettre après avoir gâché une scène aussi romantique. Mercure quant à elle, éclata de rire et lui demanda si il avait mangé récemment; l'intéressé lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis leur escapade dans le noir, ne pensant qu'à l'heure où ils pourraient enfin se revoir. La jeune femme rit de plus belle et se leva du tabouret pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment, avant de revenir avec une besace. Elle la posa sur le couvercle du piano et l'ouvrit, dévoilant plusieurs sortes de fruits; elle en prit un de forme ronde et de couleur rouge, et le tendit au jeune homme qui l'accepta en regardant la jeune dame, l'air interloqué.

- Où avez-vous trouvé de tels mets? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis allé voir un couple de médecins Amestriens qui m'ont soigné et m'ont offert le repas. lui répondit-elle en plantant les dents dans une pomme.

- Des Amestriens? Mais, ils auraient pu vous dénoncer?!

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup! Malgré le danger qui règne en Ishbal et la menace de l'armée avançant de plus en plus vers le quartier où ils se sont établis, ils font tout pour soigner les blessés Ishbals. C'est pourquoi je sais que je peux leur faire confiance.

- Des médecins d'Amestris qui viennent en aide aux Ishbals...

- Cela vous étonne?

- Non, en tant que médecins, ils font leur travail. Ils suivent leurs propres convictions.

- Comme nous suivons les notre, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet. C'est bien d'avoir un idéal et d'aller jusqu'au bout de celui-ci. Ce couple de médecins, tout comme vous, cherche à sauver le plus de vies Ishbals possibles. C'est un noble but, j'en conviens.

- Et vous, que voulez-vous accomplir?

- Mon devoir en tant que soldat est d'éliminer chaque Ishbal que je rencontrerais, cependant... Ce n'est plus une priorité en ce qui me concerne; je finirais mon travail, mais avant, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire.

- Ah? Et quelle est-elle?

- Vous mettre en sûreté.

Mercure lui adressa un regard et un sourire lassé, puis soupira.

- Solf, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne partirais pas tant que cette guerre ne serait pas finie...

- On peut toujours s'acharner. Mais, vous êtes décidemment aussi têtue et déterminée que moi.

- Peut-être est-ce pour cela que l'on s'entend aussi bien tous les deux! Seulement, vous avez raison, j'ai décidé que je resterais ici à aider les Ishbals et rien, ni personne, ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Si telle est votre décision, alors je ferai en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

- Vous oubliez votre position dans l'armée, si l'on découvre que vous aidez une rebelle vous serez bon pour l'échafaud. Et je ne veux pas que vous voir mourir.

- Dans ces cas-là, je veillerai à agir dans l'ombre. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de votre tristesse.

Touchée, Mercure se rassit aux côtés du jeune home et passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

- Merci, Solf.

Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Kimblee et se tourna vers le piano. Elle posa un doigt sur une des touches et appuya, libérant une note qui résonna dans la pièce. Finalement, elle planta son regard empli d'une certaine malice, dans celui de Kimblee.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à jouer le morceau que vous avez écrit?

- Ca a l'air facile comme ça, mais... avez-vous déjà joué du piano?

- Non, mais je relève le défi. Je souhaite que ce soit vous qui m'appreniez à produire une mélodie sur cet instrument, monsieur le pianiste.

- Vu que vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, c'est d'accord, je vais tenter de faire ce que je peux pour vous enseigner l'art du piano.

Kimblee se leva et demanda à la jeune femme de prendre sa place, il se mit juste derrière elle afin de pouvoir la corriger lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin. Il commença donc la leçon, cela s'avéra plus simple qu'il ne le croyait vu que la demoiselle pratiquait la musique elle aussi. Il y eut plusieurs fausses notes et elle mit un certain temps avant de savoir correctement où et comment placer ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas, Kimblee lui venait en aide en posant lui-même les doigts de la jeune femme sur les bonnes touches. Au bout du compte, Mercure arriva à peu près à jouer le début du morceau que le jeune homme avait inventé pour elle; elle s'en réjouit et continua de pianoter tranquillement, se rattrapant toute seule à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une fausse note. Dans son dos, Kimblee la regardait faire et lui souriait quand elle se retournait pour lui demander si ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Il se rendit compte que toute la joie qui émanait de la jeune rousse, l'envahissait d'un sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il se surprit à penser à la peau de la demoiselle qui devait être si douce et au goût sucré qu'avaient ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête afin de libérer son esprit embrumé de toutes ces pensées indignes, néanmoins, son coeur continuait de battre à une vitesse folle. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mercure et se baissa pour que sa tête soit à hauteur de la sienne et la regarda faire voler ses doigts sur les touches blanches.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers celui du jeune homme, pour plonger son regard céruléen dans celui doré de son compagnon. L'espace d'un instant, ils se perdirent dans leur contemplation et ne surent plus où ils se trouvaient, ni ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer au dehors. Ce fut en lisant dans leurs yeux respectifs qu'ils comprirent qu'ils en avaient envie l'un comme l'autre. Mercure se leva du tabouret et se lova dans les bras de son ami, tandis qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. Puis, elle ferma ses paupières et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kimblee qui répondit avec passion à son baiser. Il passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de la jeune femme, se délectant de leur épaisseur et de leur souplesse. Elle accentua le baiser et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier; ils firent danser leurs langues dans une valse qui n'en finissait pas. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de recommencer de plus belle leur embrassade. Kimblee finit par séparer leurs lèvres et se mit à embrasser le cou de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière lui ôtait son débardeur. Il l'aida dans son entreprise et repartit à l'assaut du cou et des épaules de Mercure, tout en défaisant les boutons de sa tunique. Il fit lentement glisser celle-ci sur les bras de la jeune femme et frôla amoureusement la peau veloutée de son ventre et de sa poitrine. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et il referma ses bras sur son corps mince, mais néanmoins musclé. L'alchimiste ressentait chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme comme une caresse sur sa propre peau, il se sentait électrisé et anormalement tendu. Mercure se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit et elle fit savoir en embrassant de nouveau son compagnon qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Kimblee, trop heureux de savoir qu'elle souhaitait aller plus loin, entreprit de défaire le noeud de la ceinture de soie qui retenait le pantalon de la demoiselle. Une fois cela fait, Mercure rompit le baiser, l'intimant de stopper son geste; il fixa ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan et elle lui sourit avant de lui prendre les mains et de l'entraîner dans une pièce adjacente.

En cette nuit étoilée, leurs corps nus s'enlacèrent dans une harmonieuse union où ils exprimèrent tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, se jurant de ne jamais oublier pareille soirée. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Kimblee se tint au-dessus de la jeune femme et l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de prononcer des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour.

- Je vous aime Mercure... sussurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Je vous aime aussi, Solf. murmura la jeune rousse dans un souffle.

Mercure se pendit à son cou et défit l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux lisses et soyeux de son amant, ils tombèrent en cascade sur le dos et les épaules de ce dernier et la jeune femme y enfouit son visage et ses mains. Kimblee déposa un baiser sur la joue de la demoiselle et s'allongea à ses côtés, Mercure vint se blottir contre le torse du jeune homme tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'endormirent ainsi en paix, leur esprit ayant fait abstraction de tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver dans un futur proche, se complaisant dans cet agréable instant présent.

Un mince rayon de soleil traversa les paupières fermées de l'alchimiste, le forçant à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et scruta le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez derrière les rideaux en lambeaux de la fenêtre, creusée dans le mur même de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il émit un profond soupir qui révélait à quel point il en venait à haïr les matins car chaque fois il devait se séparer de la seule personne qui le supportait. D'ailleurs, il se tourna sur le côté et put contempler Mercure qui dormait encore à poings fermés tout près de lui. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux rouges qui ornaient le visage de la demoiselle et vint frôler ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de l'éveiller. Les yeux bleus céruléens rencontrèrent ceux dorés comme l'astre brûlant, qui commençait sa course matinale, et elle colla son front à celui de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

- Avez-vous bien dormi? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

- Si vous appelez cela dormir, je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais passé une aussi merveilleuse nuit. répondit-il en usant du même ton que la jeune femme.

- Moi de même, j'ai trouvé vos marques d'affection exquises.

- Vous me flattez mademoiselle; vous avez été tout aussi voluptueuse.

- J'accepte le compliment, mon cher ami.

Mercure se redressa dans la position du tailleur et après avoir jeté un oeil à travers les rideaux, annonça non sans réticence à son compagnon, qu'il était l'heure de se séparer à nouveau. Celui-ci se releva lui aussi et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle accepta et lui rendit son étreinte, souhaitant reculer le plus possible le moment de leur séparation.

- Dîtes-moi, cela vous tenterait-il de créer une chanson à deux? questionna Mercure, l'idée venant tout juste de surgir de son esprit.

Etonné par cette question soudaine, Kimblee ne sut que répondre sur l'instant. Puis, il réfléchit et se dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée après tout, ils étaient tous deux musiciens, cela ne pouvait donc pas être impossible.

- Pourquoi pas? fit-il tout sourire. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

- Nous aurons toutes les nuits pour y réfléchir.

- Vous n'avez pas tort. Ce sera une musique qui nous ressemblera, vous au violon, moi au piano.

- Oui, une symphonie qui relatera une histoire où nos émotions parleront à la place de notre raison.

- Cette chanson sera notre échappatoire.

- J'espère qu'elle sera tellement transcendante qu'elle pourra nous emmener au-delà des étoiles.

- Et au-delà du Bien et du Mal.

- C'est étrange d'entendre cela de votre part.

- A ce point là?!

Mercure pouffa de rire devant l'expression déconfite de l'écarlate, qui se renfrogna. La jeune rousse se leva et s'habilla, l'alchimiste fit de même et alors qu'il allait attacher ses cheveux, elle arrêta son geste. Il la regarda étonné, puis elle lui demanda s'il l'autorisait à refaire sa queue de cheval. Le jeune homme éclata d'u rire cristallin avant de lui accorder ce droit; il se rassit donc sur le matelas de fortune et Mercure s'installa à genoux derrière lui, prenant plaisir à coiffer les longs cheveux noirs de son ami. Après avoir fait un dernier tour à l'élastique, la jeune femme se remit sur ses jambes et retourna dans la pièce au piano. Kimblee, une fois de plus dans la lune, ne remarqua pas le départ de sa compagne; lorsqu'il réagit enfin, il se hâta de la rejoindre dans l'autre pièce où il trouva assise en face du piano. Il s'approcha et quand il s'assit à ses côtés, remarqua qu'elle réfléchissait intensément; mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Au vu de l'air très sérieux qu'elle prenait, ce ne devait pas être sans importance. L'alchimiste lui demanda alors ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête; Mercure tourna vivement sa tête vers lui et le toisa de son intense regard bleu, puis lui posa cette question:

- Pourquoi me cacher tant de secrets?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? fit Kimblee désorienté par la soudaineté de la question.

- Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de secrets entre nous... Seulement, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous aviez su pour le tunnel, ni pourquoi vous déteniez la pierre philosophale, et j'en passe.

Kimblee détourna ses yeux du regard inquisiteur de Mercure. Lui qui croyait qu'elle avait déjà oublié tout ça et qu'elle ne lui poserait aucune question à ce sujet, et bien c'était raté. Il aurait pu lu révéler tout ce qu'il savait, il était certain qu'elle saurait garder le secret, mais il ne voulait pas lui dévoiler pareille chose. Il ne souhaitait pas l'impliquer dans une telle entreprise, sinon elle n'aurait de cesse de contrecarrer les plans de ses supérieurs et l'être dans le tunnel lui avait bien fait comprendre que si c'était le cas, Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser embarquer dans une histoire aussi sombre où elle risquerait sa vie bien plus qu'en ces moments de guerre. Il devait à tout prix faire en sorte qu'elle renonce à cette idée de lui soutirer des informations qui pourraient lui coûter la vie.

- C'est vrai, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne vous ai pas dites et je suis d'accord avec le fait que nous ne devrions avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. admit Kimblee qui cherchait du mieux qu'il pouvait les mots qui inciteraient Mercure à renoncer. Toutefois... Il s'agit d'une autre sorte de secret.

- Je crois avoir compris que ce secret est plus lourd que n'importe quel autre, commença Mercure, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me laisser vous aider à porter ce fardeau.

- Surtout pas! Comprenez bien, en aucun cas je ne souhaite que vous soyez impliquée dans cette affaire!

- Mais pourquoi, bon sang?!

Tous deux s'étaient levés sous le coup de l'émotion, l'une sentait la colère monter de ses entrailles, l'autre ne savait plus trop quoi lui répondre. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la demoiselle l'incitaient de tout lui révéler, mais d'un autre côté sa raison l'en empêchait. Son coeur balançait fortement en faveur de la jeune femme et cette sensation était tout à fait nouvelle pour lui. Dire qu'auparavant il n'était sensible qu'à la Mort, voilà que son esprit se complaisait à insinuer des émotions tout à fait nouvelles en lui lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Mercure. Ce n'est que depuis quelques heures qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps: il était tombé amoureux. Sentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu certes, mais seulement dans le cas où il utilisait son alchimie à des fins plutôt perverses; il aimait le son de ses explosions et ceux des humains criant de peur, de souffrance et d'agonie. Et pourtant, il avait redécouvert ce sentiment autrement lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle. Désormais, ses premières convictions qui tendaient à la destruction, aspiraient à la protection du seul être qui lui était cher.

- Solf, répondez-moi! s'écria Mercure.

Le regard de Kimblee se souda de nouveau à celui de Mercure; il avait presque oublié ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, tellement il était absorbé par ses pensées. Cependant, il ne trouva rien à lui dire. Voyant l'air si troublé qu'il affichait, Mercure perdit son sentiment de colère qui avait émergé à l'instant, pour prendre un ton plus encourageant.

- Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi au moins quelque chose, n'importe quoi!

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre Mercure. dit-il seulement.

- Moi non plus! Mais si les choses étaient plus claires entre nous, nous pourrions peut-être...

- Ne cherchez pas à savoir ce que je cache, c'est bien trop gros. Je sais que si je vous dévoilais tout, vous vous empresseriez d'accomplir tout le contraire de ce que je fais. Et cela ne leur plairait pas, ils n'auraient aucune pitié pour vous.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous?

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce pays est condamné depuis sa création, voilà pourquoi je souhaitais que vous partiez le plus loin possible d'Amestris. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire Mercure, c'est inéluctable.

- Le destin n'est jamais écrit à l'avance.

- Dans ce cas là, si. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

- Vous dîtes cela comme si vous étiez sûr de ce que vous avancez.

- On ne peut arrêter l'évolution.

- ... ! Il est vrai que l'on ne peut pas retarder la grande machine du temps; la vie est en renouvellement perpétuel, chaque espèce s'adapte à son environnement au fil du temps, et se développe pour s'y perpétrer au mieux. L'évolution est un fait que l'on ne peut nier, mais qui fait peur à plus d'une espèce car quand arrive la sélection, certaines disparaissent, d'autres émergent et souvent dominent, mais il y en à encore d'autres qui elles survivent. Et ces deux dernières doivent alors trouver un terrain d'entente afin de pourvoir vivre en copulation.

- Ou bien se battre entre elles afin de survivre. L'une doit mourir pour permettre à l'autre de se développer et former un nouveau style de vie.

- Un éternel combat car il n'est pas forcé que l'une des deux meure. Non, je pense que la meilleure solution dans cette situation est l'entente universelle.

- Peut-être que vous avez raison en réalité, mais nous n'aurons cette réponse que dans quelques années encore.

- Il reste encore un point: si cette nouvelle espèce vient tout juste d'émerger, elle ne peut être très opulente - il faut des millions d'années pour cela. De par ce fait, même si cette espèce naissante possède des particularités supérieures, l'espèce survivante a gardé une vaste population et peut très facilement se développer et pourquoi pas doubler l'espèce émergeante.

- Je dois admettre que nous ne nous débrouillons pas trop mal en tant qu'humains, avoua Kimblee avant de rire. Nous étions en train de parler de confiance et de secrets et voilà que cela à tourné en un débat philosophique! Vous avez bien défendu votre théorie par ailleurs.

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais je ne saurais que trop vous recommander d'avoir une attention toute particulière à ce qu'il vous entoure, d'en tirer des conclusions et d'agir en conséquence.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que vous ne souhaitez plus me poser de questions concernant le secret de ce pays?

- Vous avez déjà bien éclairé ma lanterne, si je veux trouver d'autres réponses je les chercherais autrement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre dans une position précaire.

- Oubliez cela! Ne cherchez pas. lui intima-t-il alors qu'il la prenait par les épaules. Retournez d'où vous venez et ne regardez pas en arrière.

- En effet, je viens du pays de Xing et on attend mon retour là-bas. Au départ, j'accompagnais un Xingois afin d'apporter une livraison d'ouvrages sur l'elixirologie à des Ishbals qui étudiaient l'alchimie. Et puis, j'ai vu les combats, sachant ce dont j'étais capable les Ishbals m'ont demandé de les aider à sauver le plus d'habitants de cette région possible. J'ai accepté parce que j'avais compris avec l'arrivée des alchimistes d'état, que cette guerre tournerait en génocide. J'affectionne la Vie comme j'affectionne la Mort car ce sont deux choses qui ne peuvent être l'une sans l'autre; mais aussi parce que j'aime me battre, je m'en suis rendue compte lors d'une guerre avec un pays frontalier à Xing. Mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester en Amestris. Si je vous ai posé toutes ces questions, c'est parce que je suis originaire de ce pays, c'est tout.

- Vous voyez, il n'y a rien qui vous retienne ici.

- C'est que je croyais moi aussi. J'ai bel et bien fait une croix sur le passé que j'ai eu en Amestris. Néanmoins, il m'est arrivé quelque chose ces temps derniers...

- Mercure...

- J'ai trouvé mon miroir.

Bien qu'il sache les sentiments que Mercure éprouvait pour lui, Kimblee reçut cette information comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de se séparer d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit avec tendresse.

- Je ne peux partir et vous laisser seul Solf.

- Nous ne pourrons cheminer ensemble par la suite. N'imposez pas à ma vue votre corps sans vie.

- Il nous est impossible de choisir l'heure de notre mort, vous le savez très bien.

- Il est hors de question que vous mourriez avant moi. Promettez-moi de partir lorsque la fin de la guerre arrivera.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je vous en supplie Mercure...

La jeune femme n'eut plus le coeur à rechigner après avoir entendu le ton empli de tristesse qu'avait employé l'alchimiste. Cet homme qui était bien connu pour son sang-froid inhabituel et inébranlable, lui dévoilait une émotion qu'il avait depuis longtemps refouler et qui remontait maintenant. Mercure non plus ne s'était plus sentie abattue depuis bien des années, elle était émue par tant de dévotion et de gentillesse de la part de cet être soi-disant insensible. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser de vivre. Refoulant des sanglots qui remontaient dans sa gorge, elle calla sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon.

- Dès que le cessez le feu final sera annoncez, je repartirai pour Xing, c'est promis. murmura-t-elle avec difficulté comme si chaque mot lui arrachait la bouche.

- Merci Mercure. finit Kimblee en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Des semaines et même des mois entiers, furent consacrés à l'écriture de la chanson dont avaient rêvée Kimblee et Mercure. Chaque nuit, ils se rendaient tous deux dans la maison au piano pour partager des moments ensembles et établir le support musical de leur chanson. Ils essayèrent multitudes d'accords jusqu'à trouver enfin l'harmonie parfaite entre les notes. Vint ensuite l'écriture des paroles, au début leurs points de vue divergeaient puis, un jour en jouant la musique, la chanson leur apparut comme un éclair. Ils avaient enfin trouvé les mots qui convenaient le mieux à leur situation, leur état d'esprits et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient en ces jours sombres et à la fois heureux.

Dans un quartier Ishbal non encore dévasté, Mercure allait et venait pour venir en aide au couple de docteurs Amestrien, avec lesquels elle s'était liée d'amitié. Les blessés arrivaient en masse dans le lotissement servant d'hôpital et la main d'oeuvre n'était aucunement refusée lorsqu'il s'agissait de changer les bandages tachés de sang, de préparer à manger, ou encore d'assister l'un des deux médecins lors de difficiles opérations. Plus tard, les combats cessèrent et l'affluence de blessés commença à se réguler. Les personnes présentes purent enfin se reposer tandis que les docteurs Rockbell faisaient des heures sup'. D'ailleurs, Mercure n'arrêta pas elle non plus de travailler, s'occupant tour à tour d'un enfant dont l'oeil droit était crevé et d'un vieil homme avec qui elle adorait parler pendant qu'elle changeait les bandages de sa jambe amputée. Le docteur Sarah Rockbell s'approcha de la jeune femme rousse et lui donna l'ordre de stopper son activité, parce qu'elle en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

- Vous croyez? demanda Mercure sceptique. Moi, je pense qu'au contraire je ne suis pas allée au bout de mes capacités. Il y a encore tellement d'Ishbals que je pourrais sauver.

- Et moi je vous dis que vous en faîtes déjà beaucoup. assura madame Rockbell. Vous avez besoin de repos comme tout le monde. Vous n'êtes pas une espèce de "surhomme", alors n'essayez pas de faire plus que ce dont vous êtes capable. Moi-même en tant que médecin, j'aimerais pouvoir sortir plus d'un blessé de cet enfer, mais ce n'est pas dans mes capacités, je m'efforce donc d'accomplir au mieux ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

- J'aurais tant aimé que rien de tout cela n'arrive, je serais restée à Xing auprès de ceux que je considère comme ma famille.

- Êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous avancez?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Je crois savoir qu'il ne vous est pas arrivé que des choses négatives en Ishbal.

Mercure sursauta et fixa Sarah Rockbell, de peur qu'elle ai découvert son secret.

- Allons, je sais reconnaître ce genre de chose! s'exclama Sarah d'un ton guilleret. Vous êtes souvent dans la lune ces temps-ci et je suis prête à parier qu'il y a quelqu'un en ces lieux qui ne vous laisse pas indifférente!

La jeune rousse rougit, mais dans son esprit elle se sentit rassurée; Sarah ne savait pas de qui elle était tombé amoureuse, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à ne pas tout déballer afin de relaxer ce poids qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.

- Vous êtes très clairvoyante, madame Rockbell. fit Mercure confuse.

- Taratata! Pas de telles manières entre nous, appelez-moi Sarah. Alors, dîtes-moi pour qui votre coeur balance-t-il?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Ne dîtes rien... Ah! je sais, c'est cet Ishbal qui n'arrête pas de vous faire de l'oeil et qui vous vient en aide dès qu'il en a l'occasion!

- Qui ça?!

- Mais si, le jeune homme qui... Tenez, le voilà justement.

Sarah montra discrètement du doigt à la jeune rousse, un jeune Ishbal bien bâti aux cheveux mi-longs qui portait un tissu rappelant son statut de moine combattant. Ce dernier s'approchait d'elle et Mercure put voir à l'instant quel regard il lui jetait à la dérobée, comme si il était intimidé par la jeune femme. Mercure se sentit très mal à l'aise, elle avait tellement été absorbée par ses rendez-vous avec Kimblee qu'elle en oubliait parfois de faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Surtout qu'elle se souvint à ce moment précis que le jeune Ishbal en question faisait tout, mais absolument tout pour capter son attention. Seulement, son esprit vagabondait à chaque moment depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'alchimiste, et ainsi elle n'avait jamais remarqué que le jeune homme à la peau mâte tentait par vaines tentatives d'approches, de lui dire qu'il aurait bien aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Tandis qu'il arrivait à la hauteur des deux jeunes femmes, Mercure se sentit tout à coup honteuse de ne pas avoir été plus attentive.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda Sarah voyant que Mercure était plus que troublée.

- Et bien, en fait, hésita l'Ishbal, j'aimerais parler un peu avec mademoiselle Mercure, si elle a fini ce qu'elle avait à faire bien sûr.

- Quelle bonne idée que voilà! Allez vous balader et discuter, histoire d'oublier tout ce qu'il se passe en ces sombres journées.

Démontrant une force dont on ne l'aurait pas cru capable, Sarah les poussa hors de "l'hôpital" et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Mercure et l'Ishbal la regardèrent d'un air désappointé, repartir en direction des blessés. Les joues légèrement empourprées, l'Ishbal invita la jeune femme à faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble; Mercure accepta ne souhaitant pas le brusquer avant de lui faire comprendre que son coeur était déjà pris.

- Pensez-vous qu'Ishbal survivra à cette guerre? demanda le jeune moine combattant.

- A mon avis, non. répondit Mercure pour qui cette fatalité ne plaisait guère. Mais j'espère sauver les habitants de son pays afin qu'ils se reconstruisent une vie autre part.

- Tout le peuple Ishbal vous est reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous lui apportez. Je suis moi-même heureux de vous savoir à nos côtés.

- C'est très gentil de votre part. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire plus.

- Vous êtes déjà très impressionnante, vous savez?

- Vous trouvez?

- Oui, faire reculer les alchimistes d'état, ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde!

Non, elle n'avait pas réussi à tous les faire reculer; il y en avait un qui résistait, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Mercure n'entendit pas la question posée par le jeune Ishbal, vu qu'elle rêvait à nouveau de son ami qui lui avait promis de l'attendre dans la maison au piano pour inaugurer leur chanson désormais terminée. L'ouverture de la chanson! Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient prévu de se donner rendez-vous plus tôt que d'habitude. En proie à une panique intérieure, elle se tourna pour regarder la cours du soleil déclinant dans le ciel. L'astre rougeoyant était déjà bien bas et ne tarderait pas à toucher l'horizon, moment où ils devaient se retrouver à la maison au piano.

Le jeune Ishbal qui ne comprit pas la réaction soudaine et intrigante de la jeune femme rousse, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ah! fit Mercure se ressaisissant. Je... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, excusez-moi, que m'avez-vous demandé à l'instant?

- Je voulais savoir si vous rentriez à Xing lorsque la guerre serait terminée.

- Oh... En effet, je pense que je vais rentrer...

La jeune rousse avait eu beaucoup de peine à prononcer ces mots, l'Ishbal s'en étant aperçut la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Inconsciemment, Mercure se rendit compte que ces iris rouges lui redonnaient courage.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse? questionna l'Ishbal.

- Oh, rien...

- Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à vous confier à moi, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

- C'est gentil de votre part, cependant, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que... Enfin...

Mercure se dégagea des bras de l'Ishbal et elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher ses mots pour se justifier, l'Ishbal ayant compris où elle voulait en venir. Il baissa les yeux, dépité, mais toutefois sourit à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

- Je suppose qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui vous attend à Xing. Pardonnez-moi pour cet affront mademoiselle.

- Non! Ne vous excusez pas, c'est tout à votre honneur d'éprouver d'aussi nobles sentiments. J'espère toutefois que cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur les relations amicales que l'on peut avoir?

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle!

- Merci. Je pense que je vais aller jouer un peu de violon près des ruines, puis je rentrerai.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, on ne sait jamais.

- Je ferais attention, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

- Rappelez-vous, si vous avez un quelconque souci, n'hésitez pas!

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

D'un geste de la main, Mercure le salua et repartit en direction du quartier Ishbal d'où ils étaient venus, pour récupérer l'étui contenant son violon avant de partir tout droit vers la maison au piano au milieu des ruines se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de là où elle se trouvait.

Mais que faisait-elle donc? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Mercure d'être ainsi en retard. Kimblee tournait en rond dans la bâtisse se demandant avec frustration ce qui avait bien pu la retarder; l'hypothèse qu'elle s'était faite appréhender par l'armée lui vint à l'esprit, mais il la rejeta aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne souhaitant pas envisager une telle situation. Et puis, Mercure ne se laisserait pas prendre aussi facilement, elle savait très bien se défendre et comment déjouer les tours des autres alchimistes d'état. Elle n'avait donc rien à craindre.

C'est sur ces pensées peu réconfortantes qu'il la vit débouler au coin d'une rue; il courut à sa rencontre, se réjouissant déjà qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver. Elle sauta au cou du jeune homme qui la serra fort avant de lui faire remarquer que le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel. Elle s'en excusa lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu un petit empêchement dont elle avait malgré tout réussi à se sortir.

- Pourtant les combats ont cessé bien tôt aujourd'hui. avança Kimblee perplexe.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai aidé les docteurs Rockbell à acheminer et soigner des blessés. indiqua Mercure qui ne souhaitait pas franchement qu'il sache qu'un Ishbal lui avait fait la cour.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Bon, on va la mettre en oeuvre cette chanson?

- Avec joie!

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux vers la maison au piano; Kimblee s'installa face à l'imposant instrument tandis que Mercure sortait son violon et un archet de son étui. L'alchimiste s'empara des partitions et les relut en compagnie de la jeune femme qui répétait sans arrêt les paroles de la chanson afin de bien les avoir en tête pendant qu'elle jouerait. Kimblee fit craquer ses doigts et les prépara à sauter d'une touche à l'autre puis, il fixa intensément sa compagne.

- Nous lançons-nous? demanda-t-il.

- Que notre symphonie commence! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tout débuta par quelques notes de piano, lentes et douces comme des caresses. Puis vint par la suite, le suave et à la fois aiguisé frottement de l'archet sur les cordes du violon. La musique se voulait agréable et éternelle, émettant des sons mélodieux qui faisaient penser à un rêve. En écoutant bien, les notes étaient si transcendantes qu'elles semblaient transporter quiconque prêtait une oreille attentive, au pays des songes. Progressivement la musique s'accéléra, prenant un ton plus grandiose et solennel. Cette musique se voulait marquante, afin qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse oublier leur histoire chaque fois qu'ils réécouteraient cette envoûtante chanson. Seulement la musique ne suffisait pas, vint alors le chant interprété par les deux protagonistes présent; le refrain allait bon train, parlant de leurs rêves, de leurs espoirs et de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

**Kimblee & Mercure: **

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

**Mercure:**

Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within

**Kimblee:**

I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace

**Kimblee & Mercure:**

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

**Mercure:**

Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust

**Kimblee & Mercure:**

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

**Kimblee:**

Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy

**Kimblee & Mercure:**

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me (2)_

Ce fut sur une note plus enchanteresse que jamais, que se termina la mélodie. Kimblee délaissa son piano et put enfin reposer ses mains. Il tourna son regard empli de joie vers celui de Mercure, seulement quelque chose l'intrigua: des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et pourtant, elle lui sourit comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. L'alchimiste se leva pour la réconforter mais elle le fit renoncer en agitant la main, l'air de dire qu'elle allait très bien. Elle essuya les quelques larmes et offrit son plus beau sourire à son compagnon. Têtu, Kimblee lui demanda quand même ce qui lui avait pris de laisser son chagrin la submerger. Elle évoqua alors un pan de son passé, lui révélant que son granp-père - le seul être de sa famille qu'elle avait vraiment eu le temps de connaître - était mort en jouant de la flûte traversière. Il s'était endormi à jamais alors qu'il jouait un hymne à son départ dans l'au-delà. Ainsi, pour Mercure, la musique s'associait à la vie mais aussi à la mort. Dès lors, elle n'avait cessé de jouer de son violon en l'honneur de tous les trépassés qu'elle avait vu mourir, ou qu'elle avait du tuer. Rendre hommage aux morts par la musque, voilà une idée qui ne déplaisait pas à Kimblee, il en fit part à la jeune femme qui ne s'étonna pas et accueillit cette remarque d'un rire. Reprenant son souffle, Mercure félicita son comparse pour avoir si bien chanté; l'alchimiste s'empourpra et joua les modestes avant de lui faire le même compliment, ajoutant même qu'elle lui rappelait ces chanteuses d'opéra à la voix infinie et cristalline. La jeune femme prit un air ahuri et réfléchit un instant, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Elle se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté et soudain en ressorti, parée d'un drap qu'elle avait revêtu à la façon d'une toge; elle s'avança dans la salle, d'un air grandiloquent comme si elle se trouvait sur une scène d'où l'ovationnait une foule de spectateurs. A l'aide de gestes dithyrambiques, elle entonna le chant d'un opéra qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle était encore enfant.

L'amour est enfant de Bohême. Il n'a jamais connu de loi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime. Si je t'aime prends garde à toi. (3)

Sur un ton plus trivial et audacieux, elle psalmodia un dernier Prends garde à toi! avant de faire la révérence sous le regard amusé de Kimblee qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

- Quelle comédienne vous faîtes! s'exclama l'alchimiste. Je suis impressionné!

- Bah! Ce n'était rien voyons. fit sobrement Mercure qui ôtait ses atours théâtraux.

- J'espère tout de même que vous ne jouez pas la comédie dans la vie réelle, je serais déçu de me rendre compte que vous ne faîtes que me jouer un tour.

- Mais la vie est une pièce de théâtre, chaque jour nous jouons les protagonistes qui interagissent dans une grande Histoire. A ceci près que nous sommes en mesure de faire nos propre choix, la pièce n'étant pas écrite à l'avance.

- Maintenant vous jouez les philosophes.

- Ne l'êtes pas vous-même un peu?

- Je dois reconnaître que philosopher est un bon défouloir.

- Un défouloir?! Et bien, moi je crois plutôt que vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche!

- Est-ce là un défaut?

- Pour certains cela peut l'être, les vérités ne sont pas toutes bonnes à entendre, n'est-ce pas?

Un sourire en coin, Kimblee baissa les yeux, il savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire toute la vérité sur ce qu'il fait et sur ce qu'il se trame dans les profondeurs d'Amestris. Mercure se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme et soupira d'aise; elle se sentait si bien, si libre en sa présence. Cependant, elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite au jeune moine Ishbal de rentrer tôt après avoir joué quelques notes au violon. Si elle ne revenait pas ce soir, on se poserait des questions dans son entourage: s'était-elle faite attrapée par les militaires, ou bien les avait-elle trahi?

- Je dois m'en aller. murmura-t-elle avec regret.

- Si tôt? interrogea l'alchimiste désenchanté.

- Je l'ai promis à quelqu'un pour qu'il ne se pose pas trop de question. Je suis désolé Solf...

- Ce n'est rien, nous avons encore du temps devant nous.

- Vous êtes un vrai gentleman; j'aurais aimé vous connaître en d'autres lieux et à un autre moment.

- Moi aussi Mercure, moi aussi...

Le moine combattant Ishbal dont le coeur s'était épris de Mercure, avançait à travers les ruelles désormais désertes d'un quartier en ruine. Bien que la jeune femme rousse lui ait assuré qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule contre quelques soldats, il ne se sentait pas apaisé de la savoir dehors à une heure aussi tardive. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver? Les Amestriens pourrait très bien découvrir qu'elle se baladait seule la nuit et profiterait ainsi de cette opportunité pour lui tendre un piège. Son esprit en ébullition, imaginait toutes les tragédies possibles. Toutes finissant par l'annonce du décès de la jeune femme. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer une histoire avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son charisme. Son esprit toujours tourné vers la jeune femme, il emprunta une rue étroite et sombre qui débouchait sur un vaste espace où se dressait encore une bâtisse, défiant narquoisement les militaires qui n'avait pas réussi à la réduire en poussière malgré leurs nombreux assauts. Il retourna bien vite dans l'ombre, s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas seul. D'après les sons qu'il captait, il y avait en tous deux personnes: un homme et une femme. Mais cette femme, était-ce Mercure? Il fut fixé lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme sortir en compagnie d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Toutefois, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein ventre quand il remarqua que l'homme portait l'uniforme militaire d'Amestris. Se pourrait-il que la jeune rousse ait trahi le peuple Ishbal?

Tandis qu'il se posait des tas de questions sur la sincérité de Mercure, son coeur se figea et se gela instantanément lorsqu'il la surprit en train d'embrasser le militaire. Il ne tenait plus en place, ses muscles étaient parcourus de tremblements devenus incontrôlable, son corps et son esprit n'appelaient plus qu'à une seule chose: la vengeance. Il dégaina sa dague fétiche couverte de symbole religieux prônant le culte d'Ishbala, et sortit à découvert devant les deux jeune gens atterrés. L'ishbal banda ses muscles afin de cesser ses tremblements convulsifs et brandit sa dague en avant, désignant Mercure par la même occasion.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé un seul instant que vous étiez une traîtresse, Mercure! dit le jeune moine, retenant au mieux sa colère.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas cela! s'écria la jeune femme affolée, la situation semblant tourner au vinaigre. Je suis franche lorsque je dis défendre votre peuple!

- Elle ne ment pas. ajouta Kimblee, toutefois prêt à user de la force si il y avait besoin.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné l'Amestrien! cria l'Ishbal en proie à la haine. Cependant, je ne peux pas imaginer Mercure nous trahissant tous, ce n'est pas son genre.

- Croyez-moi. insista Mercure. Calmez-vous et on pourra peut-être éviter un bain de sang.

- J'ai lu dans votre regard que vous aviez un problème mademoiselle et j'en conviens, il est plutôt de taille.

- Quoi...?

- Pour vous, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous en débarrasser!

Le moine combattant hurla cette dernière phrase et se jeta sur Kimblee, sa lame prête à frapper. Aussi vif que l'éclair, l'alchimiste frappa ses paumes ensembles afin de faire éclater son adversaire, mais Mercure l'en empêcha en lui saisissant les mains. Elle le fit reculer alors que la lame tranchante sifflait dans l'air, manquant de peu sa cible. Kimblee se débattit mais la jeune femme tint bon, elle était venue en ces terres pour sauver les Ishbals, elle devait donc agir jusqu'au bout même si pour cela elle devait faire face à son compagnon. Seulement, elle ne souhaitait surtout pas que l'alchimiste meure, elle se trouvait donc dans une impasse; comment faire pour sauver les deux en même temps? Comme elle tenait les bras de Kimblee de sorte qu'il ne puisse utiliser son alchimie, l'Ishbal prit cela pour une invitation opportune à l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Il se lança donc dans un dernier assaut, mais au dernier moment Mercure fit son choix et lâcha les mains de son amant. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne fit pas usage de l'alchimie, ne voulant pas faire un telle chose devant les yeux de son aimée; il arrêta donc juste à temps le bras de l'Ishbal qui continua malgré tout à utiliser toutes ses forces afin d'enfoncer la dague dans le coeur du soldat. Un duel physique s'installa entre les deux hommes, puis Kimblee relâcha tout d'un coup la pression qu'il exerçait et se déporta sur la droite. L'Ishbal fut surpris et trébucha. Ne résistant plus, Kimblee usa de cette alchimie qu'il aimait tant afin d'entendre le cri d'agonie que pousserait l'Ishbal avant de mourir. L'alchimiste fit claquer ses mains et explosa le flanc gauche de son adversaire, lui arrachant son bras au passage. Le jeune moine hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, une large flaque de sang s'étendant lentement autour de son corps. Mercure dont le visage exprimait la stupeur, courut vers l'Ishbal et le retourna sur le dos, remarquant incessamment qu'il respirait encore lentement et avec difficulté. Elle constata les dégâts, du trou béant s'échappait les intestins déchiquetés et carbonisés du jeune homme ainsi que beaucoup de ce liquide écarlate que l'on nomme le sang. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Cependant, elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose et elle se pencha juste au-dessus de lui afin de cerner ses paroles.

- Je ne vous en veux pas... articula faiblement l'Ishbal. Sauvez les Ishbals, Mercure...

- Je vous le promets. murmura-t-elle.

- Regardez-moi... Je ne veux pas oublier... votre visage lorsque j'aurais rejoint Ishbala.

- Partez l'âme en paix.

- ... Merci.

Un dernier souffle et l'Ishbal partit le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui engagea Mercure à ne pas pleurer ce moine qui était mort noblement au combat comme le souhaitait la tradition.

A quelques mètres de là, Kimblee jubilait; tête baissée, il regardait sa main gauche enduite de sang humain et riait de ce rire froid et mauvais à vous glacer le sang. Il adorait le son que produisaient ses explosions tout comme les cris de ses victimes s'égosillant parce qu'elles étaient en proie à la terreur et à la souffrance. Malgré tout il se retenait un tant soit peu, mais submergé par sa propre folie, il n'arriva pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Mercure ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état d'aliénation; voilà donc le fameux alchimiste écarlate qui se complaisait dans son alchimie destructrice. Elle savait pourtant ce que l'on racontait sur lui, mais le voir ainsi était bien plus éprouvant que ce qu'elle n'avait cru. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, et n'avait pas plus peur que cela, peut-être était-elle tout simplement déçue, cependant quelque chose bouillonnait dans ses entrailles, mais elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce que cela pouvait être.

Tout à coup, elle se remit debout et s'avança vers l'alchimiste qui ne la remarque même pas; elle le gifla avec force, le faisant déchanter et surtout revenir à la réalité. Kimblee se remit d'aplomb et mit une main sur sa joue brûlante. Il fixa Mercure d'un air hébété et s'aperçut, troublé, qu'elle le toisait d'un regard dur et froid. Son estomac se noua sous les yeux inquisiteurs de la jeune femme; mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sombrer ainsi dans la démence alors qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Mercure? Il avait du paraître vraiment dérangé pour qu'elle le regarde ainsi, il s'en voulait tellement mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

- Mercure... tenta-t-il vainement.

- Taisez-vous! dit-elle, austère.

Kimblee détourna le regard, sachant par avance que le combat moral était perdu pour lui. Pourtant, les traits du visage de Mercure se détendirent et elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, mais elle n'accorda pas un sourire à l'écarlate. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'émotion due aux événements, mais elle tremblait et sa tête tournait. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse vite, afin de prendre du repos.

- Laissez-moi seule. fit-elle doucement sans une once de colère dans sa voix. Je dois ramener son corps auprès des siens.

L'alchimiste aurait souhaité dire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Déjà, Mercure passait le bras restant de l'Ishbal autour de son cou et s'éloignait dans la direction du quartier où étaient établis les docteur Rockbell ainsi que la famille du défunt. Kimblee la regarda partir avec amertume, il avait vraiment tout raté de A à Z, maintenant, Mercure accepterait-elle de le côtoyer à nouveau? Il n'en était pas si sûr et cette supposition lui faisait si mal au coeur qu'il ne voulait pas l'envisager. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'ils devraient se séparer un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'espérait pas que cela se passerait ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille sans qu'il se soit réconcilié avec elle. Malgré cela, il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter et continua de la regarder traîner le cadavre de l'Ishbal.

Le corps semblait si lourd et sa tête tournait de plus en plus, Mercure ne sentait même plus ses membres qui étaient devenus comme du coton. Elle avait cette étrange impression de flotter sur un nuage, puis vint une douleur indicible au creux de son ventre qui remonta dans sa gorge. Elle cracha un flot de bile empli de fiel avant de s'effondrer face contre terre, son esprit sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Effaré, Kimblee accourut auprès de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et tâter son pouls. Heureusement, elle n'était qu'évanouie. Il essuya le vomi qui maculait les lèvres de Mercure et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il serait judicieux de faire dans un pareil cas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, surtout qu'il n'était pas médecin donc impossible de la soigner par ses propres moyens. Que devait-il faire? La conduire auprès de ce couple de docteurs dont elle lui avait parlé? Impossible, les Ishbals sauraient comment l'accueillir et puis de toute façon il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. La seule solution qui lui restait était d'aller voir un médecin de l'armée, seulement là, c'est Mercure qui serait dans de beaux draps, l'armée profiterait de sa faiblesse pour l'exécuter et lui avec en tant que traître. A moins de rendre visite à cet alchimiste qui était le créateur de la pierre philosophale; le docteur Marcoh saurait tenir sa langue au sujet de la jeune femme si c'est lui qui lui imposait le silence. Cet homme était facilement impressionnable, il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire pencher en sa faveur.

La jeune femme toujours dans ses bras, Kimblee se hissa sur ses jambes et partit en direction du camp militaire où son équipe et celle de Mustang s'étaient établies. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il espérait que les compétences en médecine de Marcoh seraient suffisantes pour sauver Mercure.

C'en était assez, il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait de supporter le joug de l'armée; décidé, Marcoh était prêt à déserter le front pour partir se réfugier dans un petit village paisible, loin de tout cela, où il pourrait enfin mener une vie tranquille avec un travail tranquille. Le médecin rassemblait donc ses maigres affaires, tremblant à l'idée de l'audace dont il allait faire preuve, lorsqu'un élément imprévu vint le perturber dans ses préparatifs. Il était déjà sorti du bâtiment-infirmerie et prenait la direction d'une échappée discrète afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des militaires, quand il se rendit compte avec stupeur à qui il faisait face alors qu'il empruntait l'angle d'une ruelle. Les yeux dorés et luisants, semblables à ceux d'un félin, de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs firent reculer le docteur en proie à une panique soudaine. Il avait bien fallu qu'il tombe sur cet homme là, il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de fuite à présent. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés, maintenant qu'il avait été repéré autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

Marcoh s'apprêtait à déguerpir, quand la voix pressante mais qui se voulait quand même dure, de l'écarlate retentit dans son dos. Le médecin stoppa ses pas, intrigué. Kimblee ne lui avait pas demandé de s'arrêter comme s'il avait l'intention de l'appréhender, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Marcoh se retourna face à lui, méfiant et haussa un sourcil. L'écarlate s'avança dans la lumière diffuse de la lune et le docteur ne fut pas interloqué en premier lieu par la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais bien par le visage défait qu'il affichait, prêt à craquer. Il posa alors son regard sur la demoiselle qui semblait évanouie et son instinct de médecin reprenant le dessus, s'approcha pour l'examiner et poser des questions à son collègue alchimiste.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Marcoh qui prenait le pouls de la jeune femme et comptait le nombre de battement, puis posa une main sur son front.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... commenta Kimblee en proie à un sérieux stress. Elle a vomi et s'est effondrée juste après.

- Elle a l'air d'être particulièrement épuisée ou même éprouvée. Mais dîtes-moi, qui est-elle et que faisiez-vous avec elle?

A ces questions, l'écarlate changea du tout au tout; ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le corps de la jeune femme et il toisa le docteur de son regard assassin et méprisant que ce dernier lui connaissait bien.

- Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de la soigner dans la plus grande discrétion, en retour je ne dirais rien sur votre tentative de fuite. énonça Kimblee.

- Je pourrais aussi ne pas accéder à votre requête et vous dénoncer. tenta Marcoh un poil surpris par son propre aplomb.

- Si vous osez simplement...

- Seulement! coupa Marcoh. Je ne veux pas être la cause de la mort de deux personnes qui demandaient simplement de l'aide.

- Cela signifie-il que je peux compter sur vous?

- Si vous me couvrez lorsque je déserterais l'armée, je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit sauve.

Kimblee réfléchit un instant à cette proposition; la surveillance du créateur de la pierre philosophale n'était pas dans ses attributions. Il pouvait donc en toute liberté et au nez de ses supérieurs, aider le docteur à dissimuler sa fuite si en retour il soignait Mercure. Le principe de l'échange équivalent, décidément cette loi se retrouvait partout.

- Vous avez ma parole. approuva Kimblee.

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à mettre en doute votre parole, Kimblee. Bon, suivez-moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour elle et lui administrer les soins nécessaires.

L'examen dura quasiment une bonne heure, déjà et d'une parce que Kimlee ne cessait de tourner autour de Marcoh en lui posant toutes sortes de questions sur l'état de santé de la jeune femme et que le médecin fut obligé de lui demander poliment de sortir, de plus quelque chose intriguait ce dernier. D'après ces analyses, la jeune demoiselle n'était guère plus malade que lui, elle semblait juste épuisée. Mais annoncer à l'alchimiste écarlate qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, revenait à signer son arrêt de mort; Marcoh décida donc de recourir à l'alchimie pour pousser son examen plus loin. Pour cela il fouilla dans une poche intérieure de la sacoche qu'il avait emmené dans sa tentative de fuite et en sortit un petit flacon contenant un "liquide" de couleur rouge-sang. Il le tint dans sa main droite et réfléchit intensément au processus qui permettait d'activer la substance et de chercher en profondeur ce qui pouvait affecter la jeune dame. Un faible flash de lumière illumina la pièce et il commença sa prospection. Il sursauta, entrevoyant la réponse qu'il cherchait et la substance s'éteint comme par magie. Il laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps et regarda avec peine la jeune rousse; il se promit de la persuader de quitter sur le champ cette région de guerre dès qu'elle se réveillerait.

Lentement, Mercure se sentit remonter à la surface, elle entrevoyait la lumière du jour du fond de l'océan où elle croyait se trouver. Des abysses, elle nagea avec force afin de rejoindre l'astre brûlant et enfin entrouvrir les paupières. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'accoutumer à la lumière ambiante; elle avait la langue pâteuse et un horrible goût d'acide dans la bouche. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se mettre en position assise et voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Apparemment, elle était dans une ancienne bâtisse Ishbal, cependant les installations qui se trouvaient là ne l'encouragèrent pas à penser qu'elle se trouvait auprès de ce même peuple. Cette pseudo-infirmerie était plutôt rudimentaire, mais beaucoup mieux fournie que celle des Rockbell, que ce soit en matériel médical, en médicaments, ou en confort. Un doute la submergea: et si elle se trouvait dans un camp militaire Amestrien? Qui donc l'avait emmené ici? Aurait-elle été capturée alors qu'elle était évanouie? Mais que s'était-il donc passé? Mercure se souvenait seulement de s'être tout à coup sentie mal et qu'elle avait perdue connaissance juste après; il lui était donc impossible de se faire une idée sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en son absence. Toutefois, pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser, s'était s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas tomber aux mains de l'armée.

Alors qu'elle posait ses pieds à terre, le docteur Marcoh entra dans "l'hôpital" et lui intima de ne pas trop forcer pour l'instant. Sur ses gardes, Mercure le scruta de la tête au pied; vu son air, ce pauvre homme ne semblait pas tranquille, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre non plus. Raisonnable, la jeune femme resta assise et demanda à l'homme qui il était et pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

- Je suis le docteur Marcoh, mademoiselle... chercha-t-il.

- Mercure. annonça-t-elle. Enchanté.

- Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire la connaissance du défenseur d'Ishbal. Votre combat est noble et courageux.

- Oh! Merci.

- Si vous êtes ici c'est grâce à... J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à cette idée. Bref, l'alchimiste Kimblee vous a amenée auprès de moi afin que je vous soigne.

- Mais nous sommes dans un camp militaire de l'armée d'Amestris?!

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, il est venu avec vous en toute discrétion.

- Solf...

Mercure prononça le prénom de son amant avec douceur. Ainsi, c'était lui qui l'avait mené à ce médecin. Elle se remémorait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé près de la maison au piano; l'altercation entre l'alchimiste et le jeune moine Ishbal; ce dernier tué par le premier à l'aide de cette alchimie destructrice; le visage de l'écarlate déformé par sa folie meurtrière. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cela, elle en avait énormément voulu à son compagnon de s'être laissé emporté comme cela. Néanmoins, elle aussi s'était laissée submerger par sa colère et cela elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ce que Kimblee avait fait était impardonnable, toutefois, c'était son devoir et elle aussi tuait des militaires alors que ceux-ci n'avaient sans doute rien demandé. Non, ce qui lui avait déplu chez son partenaire à ce moment là, c'était cette façon ignoble de se complaire dans le meurtre et la violence gratuite. Mais là aussi, elle pouvait se trouver un défaut similaire, elle aimait se battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne perçoive plus son corps et que son esprit soit libre comme l'air avec pour seul objectif la réussite du combat qu'elle menait. C'était déjà ainsi lorsqu'elle oeuvrait en terre Xingoise. Seulement, son compagnon était allé bien au-delà, à cet instant là il avait perdu l'esprit. Et au final, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu connaître ce Kimblee là, elle savait sa renommée mais ce n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, sa colère était désormais passée et elle s'était sentie rassérénée en entendant dire par ce docteur que c'était Kimblee et pas un autre qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici.

- Alors docteur, reprit Mercure. Quel est le diagnostic?

- Et bien... On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez malade.

- Pourriez-vous être plus clair? Je suis prête à tout entendre vous savez.

- Cela vous concernant principalement, sachez que je n'ai en rien informé l'alchimiste écarlate.

- D'accord. Allons, venez en au fait docteur.

- Promettez-moi de partir d'Ishbal.

- Les promesses sont-elles monnaie courante chez les hommes?! J'ai promis à Solf que je partirai lorsque la guerre serait finie, pas avant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester, pas dans votre état!

- Mais dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi, bon sang!

- Mademoiselle, il faut vous enfuir, si vous ne le faîtes pas pour vous, faîtes le au moins pour votre enfant.

Sur le coup, Mercure ne sut quoi répondre à cette annonce. Elle déglutit difficilement, digérant mal l'information. Elle porta inconsciemment une main à son ventre et adressa un regard ahuri au médecin, l'air de dire "c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?".

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je souhaiterais que vous partiez le plus loin possible d'Ishbal? demanda amicalement Marcoh.

- J'attends un bébé... dit-elle le plus calmement du monde.

- Mademoiselle Mercure, il faut que vous m'écoutiez.

- Je ne partirais pas pour autant docteur, j'ai fait le serment d'aider les Ishbals jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolé.

- Vous êtes bien têtue, mais je dois vous forcer à partir!

- Vous n'aurez pas plus de chance que Solf à ce jeu là. Il a tout tenté lui aussi pour que je m'en aille d'ici, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il m'était impossible d'abandonner la partie maintenant.

- Mais d'où connaissez-vous l'écarlate? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si soucieux lorsqu'il s'agit de vous? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sous cet angle à dire vrai.

- N'avez-vous donc pas compris, docteur?

- Et bien, je...

Marcoh réfléchit un instant, mais l'évidence qui lui sautait aux yeux lui paraissait fortement décalée. Il préféra donc minimiser sa probable bêtise par une question nébuleuse.

- Qui est le père du bébé d'après vous? demanda Marcoh indécis. Est-ce un Ishbal que vous avez rencontré?

- Docteur Marcoh, vous ne souhaitez pas voir les choses en face ou bien vous ne comprenez réellement rien à la situation? fit Mercure ironique.

Le médecin se renfrogna et finalement poussa un soupir, se résignant à l'évidence qui s'imposait.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire avaler que Kimblee est le père?! s'offusqua Marcoh.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. dit sereinement la jeune femme.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que cet... assassin, soit digne d'élever un enfant?

- Solf ferait un très bon père!

Macoh sursauta face au ton outré utilisé par la jeune rousse. Elle se calma et reprit sur une voix plus calme.

- J'en suis certaine. Vous ne le connaissez pas, personne ne le connaît. Il m'a avoué que j'étais la seule à ne pas avoir peur de lui et à avoir cherché à le comprendre. Je lui ai découvert une facette cachée et il a fait de même pour moi. Excusez-moi docteur, je ne peux pas permettre qu'on l'insulte à tout bout de champ.

- Vous êtes une personne formidable mademoiselle Mercure et tolérante à bien des égards.

- J'accepte le compliment. Pourrais-je avoir la possibilité de voir Solf?

- Ah oui, bien sûr!

Sur ce, le docteur Marcoh partit, laissant la jeune femme à ses spéculations. Elle réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait accueillir son ami: devait-elle être encore en colère quant au comportement qu'il avait eu pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir à lui faire face lorsqu'il serait dans cet état, ou devait-elle au contraire lui montrer directement qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus? D'un côté, elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait vraiment eu mal, mais d'un autre, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aurait peine à paraître distante et froide devant l'homme dont elle s'était éprise.

Kimblee entra plus pâle que la mort et des cernes sous les yeux, vu qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, son esprit tout tourné qu'il était vers Mercure. Il avait l'air abattu et en même temps soulagé de constater que la jeune femme avait l'air en pleine forme. Cependant, il ne s'approcha pas d'elle, guettant sa réaction. En le voyant aussi désoeuvré, Mercure n'eut pas le coeur à abattre une nouvelle fois son courroux sur le jeune homme; elle se leva et l'étreignit. Kimblee étonné, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui pardonne aussi facilement, il croyait dur comme fer qu'elle allait de nouveau le gifler et user de son ton acerbe afin de lui ordonner de ne plus l'approcher. Il la serra dans ses bras. Il n'était pas déçu, elle était telle l'idée qu'il s'était faite d'elle: une personne indulgente et compréhensive qui l'accepterait malgré ses différences. Il se mit à trembler mais rien ne vint. La jeune rousse sentit sa détresse.

- Vous avez envie de pleurer Solf. dit doucement Mercure. Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas vos larmes couler?

- Je ne sais pas... murmura Kimblee. Je n'y arrive plus.

- N'ayez pas honte de pleurer. Souvent, cela aide à se sentir mieux.

- Je suis désolé, Mercure.

- De quoi?

- D'être ce que je suis.

- Ne dîtes pas cela. C'est ainsi que je vous ai aimé, que je vous aime et que je vous aimerai encore.

- Vous êtes bien la seule.

- Il existe si peu de personnes qui cherchent à voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, la plupart ont peur de ceux qui sont différents. Mais en quoi le monde serait-il attrayant si tout le monde se ressemblait? Ne changez pas pour de telles bêtises, Solf, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous êtes merveilleuse, Mercure.

- N'exagérons rien. Trop de compliments tuent le compliment.

- Et modeste avec cela.

L'alchimiste embrassa les lèvres de la jeune dame qui lui rendit ce baiser avec grand plaisir. Finalement, elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce que le docteur lui avait annoncer; elle attendait un enfant et elle savait parfaitement de qui il était; Seulement, était-ce une bonne idée de lui dévoiler cette nouvelle? Après réflexion, elle préféra garder cela secret pour le moment, car si elle lui avouait, il l'obligerait à nouveau à partir d'ici bien avant la fin de la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son enfant, mais elle devait finir ce qu'elle était venue faire en ces terres. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre afin de repérer le flux d'énergie qui coulait en elle et dans l'être qui grandissait désormais au sein de son propre corps.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mercure? demanda Kimblee qui avait remarqué le geste de sa compagne.

- Ah? Non, tout va très bien! répondit précipitamment l'intéressée, puis elle lorgna de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Il faut que je rentre.

- Attendez au moins que la nuit soit tombée. Même le soir il est possible de se retrouver nez à nez avec un militaire.

- Très bien, j'attendrai.

Un court instant, Kimblee l'observa l'air rêveur et remarqua que les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent.

- Dîtes-moi, commença Mercure songeuse. Quand croyez-vous que le médecin rentrera?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne nous dérangerait pas. avança Kimblee. Peut-être devrons-nous aller le chercher, ou bien il reviendra dans quelques heures. Pourquoi cette question?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, mais la réponse ne se ferait pas attendre. Elle déambula jusqu'à la porte et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un loquet, qu'elle tourna et abaissa. Ainsi, plus personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette bâtisse sans y être invité. Enfin, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et elle planta un regard libertin dans celui interloqué de son amant. De multiples questions envahirent le cerveau de celui-ci à ce moment précis.

- Euh... Mercure, que vous arrive-t-il? demanda Kimbee complètement perdu face à l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme.

- Faîtes-moi l'amour, là, maintenant!

- C'était donc pour cela tout ce petit manège!

Mercure ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer une autre phrase, elle rit avec malice et s'empara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver nus dans le même lit, frottant leur deux corps avec délice. Une heure plus tard, Kimblee allongea son corps en sueur tout près de celui de Mercure, dans le même état d'épuisement et de contentement. Elle se blottit contre lui et il couvrit son cou et ses épaules de petits baisers qui la firent sourire.

- On devrait peut-être se rhabiller désormais, vous ne croyez pas? demanda Mercure qui en vérité n'avait aucune envie de quitter les draps, encore chauds de leurs ébats.

- C'est juste, mais on peut bien s'accorder encore quelques minutes.

La jeune femme approuva et elle s'endormit un temps, tandis que Kimblee jouait avec les cheveux de sa compagne. La nuit venue, il la réveilla et ils se résignèrent à sortir du lit pour préparer le départ de la demoiselle. Alors que l'alchimiste enfilait la veste bleue de son uniforme, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il intima le silence à Mercure en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres; celle-ci se plaqua contre le mur de façon que lorsque la porte serait ouverte, elle soit cachée. L'écarlate souleva le loquet, ouvrit la porte en grand et se retrouva face à Roy Mustang. Les deux alchimistes se regardèrent d'un air suspicieux avant de se demander mutuellement la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire un seul pas sans que je tombe sur vous, Flame Alchemist. insinua Kimblee. Que venez-vous faire ici?

- Je vous retourne la question. contra Mustang.

- Nous n'en finirons jamais ainsi.

- Alors, adoptons l'échange équivalent: je suis à la recherche du docteur Marcoh, et vous?

- Et bien... Je le cherchais aussi, seulement il n'est pas là. Je crois bien que nous ferions mieux d'aller voir ailleurs.

Kimblee fait mine de vouloir partir en compagnie de l'alchimiste de flammes cependant, ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un pouce. L'écarlate garde son sang-froid, il ne faut pas qu'il perde le contrôle de la situation et que Mustang est l'occasion de découvrir le pot au rose - bien que celui-ci ait des doutes déjà vérifiés.

- Vous ne venez pas? demanda Kimblee.

- Désolé, mais j'aime bien faire moi-même mes propres fouilles. dit Mustang avec désinvolture avant de se diriger dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

Affolé, Kimblee retient l'homme aux yeux couleur onyx par le bras et tente de le faire sortir sans paraître trop énervé. Mustang fait alors face à son collègue et le toise d'un air blasé.

- Cessez votre petit jeu, l'écarlate. fit Mustang lassé. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris?

- Compris quoi? essaya Kimblee pour gagner du temps.

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a entre vous et cette jeune femme rousse. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'elle est ici et qu'elle nous écoute. Pourquoi tenter de m'embrouiller? Présentez-là moi plutôt! A moins que vous n'aillez peur qu'elle tombe sous mon charme. rajouta-t-il en riant.

- Aucune chance que cela arrive!! Désolé de vous décevoir!

Les deux alchimistes se tournèrent vers Mercure qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, les joues en feu. Elle reprit son sérieux, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était désormais: elle s'était montrée à cet alchimiste d'état qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et tout état de cause il pourrait très bien donner l'alerte. Kimblee rejoignit la jeune femme et lança un regard assassin à Mustang, prêt à faire appel à la force si il le fallait. Toutefois, l'alchimiste de flammes ne fit rien qui portait à croire qu'il allait les dénoncer.

- Ainsi donc c'est vous la jeune femme qui contrecarre l'avancée de l'armée en territoire Ishbal. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, je suis Roy Mustang, dit Flame Alchemist. Mais appelez-moi Roy. dit Mustang en mimant une révérence. Je dois vous dire que ce que vous faîtes est remarquable!

- ... Merci. répondit Mercure qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

- Vous ne choisissez pas au hasard l'écarlate, je dois avouer que mademoiselle est plutôt jolie. D'ailleurs, cela vous tenterait-il de dîner avec moi un soir, miss?

En prononçant ces paroles, Roy Mustang avait pris la main de la jeune femme à la manière des gentilshommes, sous le regard courroucé de Kimblee qui s'apprêtait à carrer son poing dans la figure du Dom Juan. Seulement, Mercure le devança: elle prit un air faussement enjoué et gifla deux fois l'impudent qui chuta.

- Hohoho! Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je me dois de décliner votre offre. minauda Mercure. Vous devez comprendre que je suis déjà prise!

- Au moins... J'aurais essayé... sanglota Mustang.

- Cela vous en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas Flame Alchemist? ironisa Kimblee. La toute première femme qui refuse un de vos rendez-vous. Votre premier râteau!

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter!

- Bref! Nous nous apprêtions à partir lorsque cet énergumène a déboulé.

L'alchimiste de flammes fit une tête pas possible en s'entendant insulter de la sorte.

- C'est vrai, je dois partir. approuva Mercure. Ils vont se demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

- Mais il reste le souci du silence de notre cher ami, le Flame Alchemist. ajouta Kimblee en toisant Mustang du regard.

- Si j'avais voulu vous dénoncer vous et la jeune femme, je l'aurais fait depuis un certain temps déjà. se justifia Mustang.

- Nous pouvons donc compter sur votre discrétion, monsieur Mustang? demanda Mercure.

- Jamais je ne trahirais une aussi belle jeune femme que vous!

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini le plan drague?! fit Kimblee qui foudroyait Mustang du regard.

- Si on ne peut même plus paraître courtois...

Mustang leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kimblee se demandait comment il préférerait le voir mourir. Mercure conclut la discussion en leur rappelant qu'elle devait partir au plus vite. Mustang promit au couple de ne rien dire et les regarda s'en aller dans les rues désormais sombres. Néanmoins, Mercure stoppa son allure pour se retourner et donner une dernière recommandation à l'alchimiste de flammes.

- Un conseil monsieur Mustang: Marriez-vous!

Puis, elle agita la main en guise de salut et s'enfonça dans la pénombre en compagnie de l'écarlate. Mustang rit quant à la remarque de la jeune rousse; se marier? pourquoi pas? Seulement, il n'avait jamais eu que des conquêtes, qui ne duraient que fort peu de temps qui plus est. Pourtant, il y avait bien une femme qui l'intéressait et avec qui il aimerait bien vivre pendant des années et même jusqu'à sa mort, mais il n'était pas prêt de lui avouer, c'était là le problème. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle éprouva les mêmes sentiments que lui... quoique, il n'en était pas certain là non plus. Les mains dans les poches, il s'en retourna vers sa tente car il avait accompli ce qu'il avait à faire: couvrir la fuite du docteur Marcoh.

Une fois tout ce petit monde partit, une ombre sortit de sa cachette. Un militaire portant l'uniforme d'Amestris se trouvait là durant toute la conversation; cependant, un phénomène étrange eut lieu: le militaire laissa place à un jeune homme encore adolescent aux habits et aux longs cheveux noirs. Il affichait un sourire goguenard et riait singulièrement.

- Si je m'attendais à cela! s'exclama-t-il. Entre l'écarlate qui tombe amoureux d'une femme et monsieur "tout feu tout flamme" qui les couvre! Je suis scié! Au moins, j'aurais bien ri; maintenant il va falloir que je règle ce léger problème...

Il regarda alentour, puis voyant que la voie était libre, prit la forme d'un militaire corpulent avec barbe et s'éloigna lui aussi vers le camp militaire Amestrien.

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels la guerre s'intensifia de plus belle. Tout le monde sentait que la fin était proche, qu'Ishbal allait bientôt partir en fumée pour de bon. Beaucoup de soldats s'en réjouissaient car ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Cependant, avant de pouvoir déposer les armes, ils se devaient de redoubler de vigilance face aux assauts du peuple Ishbal qui se faisaient de plus en plus violents, lui aussi sentant la fin prochaine de leur nation. Mercure continuait son combat plus au Sud avec un groupe d'Ishbals déterminé tout comme elle à sauver le plus de membres possible de leur grande famille. Pour sa dernière mission, Kimblee fut affecter à la destruction du quartier de Kanda, le quartier où s'était établi un couple de docteurs Amestrien qu'il devait s'efforcer de sortir de l'hécatombe. Il prit donc la tête d'une troupe de soldats et entama la démolition de l'un des derniers quartiers survivants. L'utilisation de la pierre philosophale lui était vraiment d'une grande aide, son alchimie s'en trouvait décuplée et il pouvait faire abstraction du principe de l'échange équivalent. Il s'en donna à coeur joie, Mercure n'étant pas là et annihila la quasi totalité de la population de cette partie de la région d'Ishbal. Les hurlements des gens et le bruit des implosions créées par son alchimie, étaient un véritable ravissement pour lui. Lorsqu'il constata que lui et son équipée en avait terminé avec ce quartier, il descendit du toit où il était perché et vagabond à travers les rues détruites, jonchées d'éboulis et de sang humain, ainsi que de corps morts ou mourants, sans compter les membres ou les organes arrachés qui avaient volé loin de leur corps d'origine. Kimblee s'approcha de deux corps gisants l'un à côté de l'autre; d'après leur physique similaire, il déduit que ces deux là étaient certainement frères. L'un deux était inconscient, du sang commençant déjà à se coaguler sur son front et avait le bras droit orné d'un tatouage noir; tandis que l'autre avait perdu son bras droit et que celui de gauche portait un tatouage blanc. Ce dernier était encore conscient, mais son flanc droit saignait abondamment, il ne tarderait pas à rendre l'âme. Kimblee s'accroupit et le fixa attentivement; il s'attendait à déceler un sentiment de haine dans le regard de l'Ishbal, seulement tout ce qu'il vit ce fut un profond regret. L'alchimiste fut étonné, puis il repensa à cette forme de regret: Mercure avait eu cette même attitude lorsqu'elle avait avoué que jamais elle ne pourrait sauver toute la population Ishbale. Mal à l'aise, Kimblee se releva et battit en retraite, ne souhaitant pas faire face à un tel regard alors que cet Ishbal était mourant. Peut-être même qu'il aurait préféré qu'il le regarde d'un oeil mauvais comme tous les autres. Il n'aimait décidément pas se sentir désemparé comme il l'était à cet instant précis; il lui fallait chasser l'image du jeune Ishbal mourant; n'avait-il pas autre chose à faire? Ah si, retrouver le couple de docteur du nom de Rockbell. Il rejoignit son équipe et opéra les recherches. C'est au bout de plusieurs heures d'intenses fouilles qu'ils découvrirent les corps lapidés des Rockbell, mari et femme. Certains soldats s'insurgèrent sur le fait que ce qu'ils avaient fait pour tenter de sauver la peau des médecins, n'avait finalement servi à rien. Kimblee ne pensait pas comme eux. C'était bien dommage pour ce couple mais ils avaient suivi leurs convictions jusqu'au bout, et il pensait que c'était tout à leur honneur. Il retourna entre ses doigts une photo les représentant eux et une petite fille qui semblait être leur enfant. Une famille de plus qui se voyait brisée à jamais, la petite allait certainement avoir du mal à s'en remettre. A ces pensées, son esprit se mit à divaguer: il s'imagina lui et Mercure vivant ensemble dans une modeste maison dans le grand pays de Xing; un enfant - leur enfant - gambadait dans un jardin luxuriant agrémenté d'un puit et d'une fontaine. L'enfant s'arrêta et fit signe à ses parents de le rejoindre pour qu'ils jouent tous les trois. Mercure s'avança sur la terrasse et se retourna pour tendre la main à son alchimiste de mari. Elle souriait comme l'enfant. Il tendit la main vers elle seulement, il n'arrivait même pas à toucher ses doigts. Il souhaita avancer d'un pas mais elle recula d'un pas elle aussi. Ne comprenant pas, il la fixe perplexe et elle lui sourit tristement avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre le gosse. Enfin, Kimblee revint à lui, un soldat l'interpellait pour savoir s'il allait bien. En effet, il tenait toujours dans main droite la photo, mais son bras gauche était tendu comme pour encore retenir Mercure et une sueur froide coulait de son front. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main et affirma au soldat qu'il se sentait on ne peut mieux. Les comportements étranges de son commandant, déroutant le soldat, celui-ci se retira et laissa Kimblee seul avec sa conscience. Il regarda encore l'instantané; la guerre allait, sur lui aussi, laisser des stigmates qu'il ne pourrait oublier. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre en paix avec Mercure, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas le concevoir. Le jour viendrait où ils devraient se séparer, et ce jour arriverait plus vite et bien plus dramatiquement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Trois jours plus tard, la nouvelle que tout le monde attendait avec impatience se transmit de bouches à oreilles comme une traînée de poudre. Beaucoup de soldats Amestriens poussaient des cris de joie en entendant l'annonce, d'autres s'en réjouissaient tout autant mais se demandaient quand même pourquoi il n'y avait pas eu plus de rébellions. La guerre était terminée. Enfin. Les Amestriens survivants, comme les blessés, allaient pouvoir être rapatriés chez eux où ils seraient certainement accueillis en héros par leur famille et leurs proches. La région d'Ishbal était désormais aux mains de l'armée Amestrienne, le génocide avait été si virulent qu'il ne restait guère de ruines pour symboliser le martyr du peuple du désert. Les quelques habitants d'Ishbal qui avaient tout de même survécu, fuyaient pour la plupart vers la frontière entre Amestris et le grand désert de l'Est. Les soldats s'empressaient de ranger le matériel, de ramasser les corps et de les incinérer afin qu'ils ne tarissent pas l'air ambiant, puis de lever le camp avec enthousiasme. Cependant, quelques uns avaient du mal à se réjouir de la fin de cette guerre ou plutôt de ce bain de sang: Mustang avait du mal à assumer ses actes comme plusieurs autres et se dégoûtait de lui-même; et Riza Hawkeye n'arrivait pas à faire une croix sur tout les Ishbals qu'elle avait tués, elle déambulait donc comme un fantôme au travers des ruelles dévastées. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir un arrière-goût concernant cette guerre; Kimblee lui-même avait du mal à se faire à cette idée.

Depuis que la nouvelle lui était parvenue, Kimblee ne cessait de réfléchir, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure tenue à adopter face à ses supérieurs. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser Mercure de son esprit, souhaitant intensément la revoir et la serrer dans ses bras. Seulement, il espérait en même temps qu'elle ait déguerpi Ishbal maintenant que la guerre était terminée, comme elle le lui avait promis. Enorme dilemme donc. Si au moins il avait eu l'assurance qu'elle s'en était retournée à Xing, il aurait pu faire son rapport à ceux qui lui avait fourni ce "travail" et par la suite, rendre son insigne d'alchimiste d'état et partir rejoindre la jeune femme dans ce grand empire de l'Est. Quand il repensait aux bons moments qu'il avait passés aux côtés de Mercure, il avait peine à penser qu'il devrait vivre sans elle si il voulait la protéger. Mais le meilleur choix à faire restait de rester en Amestris pendant qu'elle mènerait une vie sans encombre à Xing; si Kimblee la suivait, Ils sauraient les retrouver et leur faire payer par la même occasion cette traîtrise.

L'alchimiste s'assit au bord d'une route et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Un surplus d'émotions remonta en lui et il trembla convulsivement, pourtant les larmes ne vinrent pas. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas et il avait de ce fait encore plus mal au coeur.

Traînant des pieds, Riza stoppa toutefois ses pas en apercevant la silhouette de l'écarlate. Elle ne portait pas cet homme dans son coeur, mais ce côté "humain" qu'il avait dévoilé à cette jeune femme rousse, l'avait incité à le percevoir sous un tout autre angle. Elle le fixa un instant et lui trouva un air attristé, il lui semblait même découragé. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? A la fin de la guerre et au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus se défouler ou bien son esprit était-il tourné vers la jeune violoniste? Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Mais, il pouvait très bien être comme il était, dangereux et fou, et être capable de sentiments simples et communs à tous les mortels. Après tout, elle avait bel et bien eu un aperçu d'un Kimblee romantique et protecteur lorsqu'il s'était agit de la jeune dame rousse.

Riza s'approcha de lui, il la remarqua mais ne dévia pas son regard et ne chercha pas à cacher son accablement. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire pour engager la conversation?

- Tout le monde s'en va. commença-t-elle. C'est fini maintenant.

- Oui, tout est fini. dit Kimblee mystérieusement, en prenant un air encore plus affecté.

- Il est temps de rentrer.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir rentrer à présent.

Riza hésita un instant, puis elle se lança.

- Pourquoi ne la rejoignez-vous pas?

- C'est mon voeu le plus cher, seulement la situation est bien plus compliquée que cela...?!

Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, Kimblee se détourna de son observation pour fixer la jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds avec animosité. Riza ne supportant pas le regard irrité que lui lançait l'alchimiste, elle préféra contempler les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. Kimblee poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

- J'imagine que Mustang n'a pas su tenir sa langue. dit amèrement l'écarlate. Mais je comprends qu'il ait facilement déchanté devant vous.

- Le commandant Mustang n'y est pour rien! s'exclama Riza. Cela remonte à un certain temps maintenant, une nuit je vous ai vu jouant du piano en compagnie de cette jeune femme qui évoluait sur un violon.

- ...

- Vous jouez étonnamment bien.

- Cela vous surprend.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation; Riza ne répondit donc rien. En effet, elle avait trouvé cette révélation très étrange, elle n'imaginait pas un homme comme lui pratiquer un art aussi noble que la musique.

Alors qu'ils se muaient tous deux de nouveau dans le silence, un messager vint à leur rencontre. Il les salua et informa l'alchimiste qu'il devait retourner au quartier général le plus proche afin qu'on lui attribut une dernière mission. Kimblee interrogea le messager sur la nature de cet intriguant "travail", mais le soldat ne put lui dire que ce qu'il savait: apparemment, la jeune rebelle qui aidait les Ishbals durant la guerre avait finalement été appréhendée. Le sang de l'écarlate ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il se précipita vers le seul quartier général encore en faction par ici, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment où pendait un étendard Amestrien, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait piqué un cent mètre en entendant ce message annonciateur de son propre malheur. Il resserra l'élastique qui nouait ses cheveux et entra en prenant un air faussement ravi. Un petit homme au crâne rasé et portant des lunettes l'accueillit un sourire aux lèvres, heureux qu'il était qu'ils en aient enfin fini avec les formalités de la guerre. Enfin presque. Il restait un soucis qu'il expliqua au commandant: un soldat anonyme avait réussi à arrêter avec l'aide d'une petite troupe la rebelle rousse qui avait fait des ravages dans leurs rangs. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer la moindre information, que ce soit sur elle ou sur des Ishbals qui auraient pu malencontreusement leur échapper; de plus, elle était un témoin gênant et refusait de mettre ses capacités alchimiques au service de l'armée d'Amestris. De par ces faits, elle était inutile.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile cette fois? demanda Kimblee qui commençait à avoir des doutes quant au sort réservé à la jeune femme.

- Oh, quelque chose de très simple, qui ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes. avança le militaire au crâne rasé. Vous devrez l'exécuter.

L'alchimiste déglutit difficilement, mais ne montra pas son embarrassement face à cet ordre. Exécuter la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus? C'était d'un sadisme immonde! Pendant un instant, il eut l'agréable envie d'exploser la tronche de ce petit homme aigri et de s'enfuir avec Mercure dans un pays lointain où Ils ne pourraient jamais les retrouver. Seulement, c'était une opération peu aisée et Ils sauraient comment les retrouver, jamais Ils ne le laisseraient partir avec toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession. Il choisit donc de jouer le jeu et un sourire malsain apparu sur son visage tandis qu'il acceptait la mission qu'on lui conférait. Le haut gradé au crâne rasé lui indiqua où était enfermée la jeune femme et Kimblee sortit sans un mot de plus. Le militaire le regarda partir et spécula sur la bizarrerie de l'écarlate.

- Je n'arrive décidément pas à comprendre comment il fait pour tuer rien que pour le plaisir. dit le militaire.

- Tuer est une sensation assez plaisante vous savez. fit une voix sortie de l'ombre de la pièce.

Un simple soldat que le haut gradé reconnut comme étant celui qui avait appréhender la jeune rebelle, s'avança dans la faible lumière ambiante. Celui-ci se transforma et redevint un adolescent aux habits et aux longs cheveux noirs, souriant de façon immoral.

- Et puis, tuer c'est dans vos gênes à vous les humains. poursuivit l'être polymorphe. Je suis certain qu'il prendra un grand plaisir à effectuer ce travail.

Le sourire de l'être s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il se remémora la soirée où il avait trouvé Kimblee en compagnie de la jeune rebelle s'enlaçant tendrement. Après l'avoir aimée, il allait la détruire; comme c'est ironique! C'était là une idée perverse comme l'être polymorphe les aimait. Bientôt, il ne subsisterait plus rien de ces sentiments inutiles chez l'écarlate, il serait de nouveau une de leur marionnette favorite.

Lentement, Kimblee s'approcha du bâtiment où était enfermée Mercure; un soldat se mit au garde à vous en le voyant et crocheta la serrure sur l'ordre de son supérieur. L'alchimiste entra et le soldat referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Elle était là, lui tournant le dos. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte, en plein désarroi et tremblant de rage.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu pour m'interroger une fois de plus, vous savez très bien que je ne délierai pas ma langue pour vous. lança la jeune rousse d'un ton cassant.

- Même pas pour moi, Mercure? demanda l'alchimiste qui cherchait à apaiser l'atmosphère et surtout à s'apaiser lui-même.

En reconnaissant la voix qui venait de lui parler, Mercure se retourna vivement pour contempler son compagnon. Même dans un moment aussi délicat que celui là, il lui semblait qu'il gardait toute sa superbe. Toutefois, le regard du jeune homme fuyait celui de la demoiselle, elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, ayant une petite idée derrière la tête. Elle attendit tout simplement qu'il prononce ce qu'elle avait redouté.

- Mercure... j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous occire. annonça pesamment Kimblee comme si chaque mot lui écorchait la gorge.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sourit tristement. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Menottée, elle ne put étreindre son amant, aussi elle se blottit contre lui et il referma ses bras autour de son corps.

- Tuez-moi Solf. murmura-t-elle presque avec amour. Je préfère encore mourir de vos mains que de celles d'un autre.

Kimblee raffermit sa prise sur la demoiselle, ses doigts crispés démontraient à quel point il avait eu mal en entendant les paroles résignées de Mercure. Il n'allait quand même pas faire une telle ignominie?! Il n'allait pas assassiner la seule personne qui l'avait aimé et qu'il avait aimée? Pourtant, il le devait, on lui en avait donné l'ordre, même Mercure s'était faite à l'idée de mourir. Il n'avait qu'à faire entrer les deux paumes de ses mains en contact, les poser sur le corps de la jeune femme et... elle partirait à jamais, le laissant seul ici, son visage et ses vêtements souillés du sang de son aimée. Il lâcha sa prise et rapprocha ses mains. Mercure plaqua ses lèvres sur sa bouche dans un dernier baiser, puis elle plongea ses yeux céruléens dans ceux brillants et dorés de son ami. Ainsi quand elle mourrait, elle s'élèverait avec en souvenir le visage du jeune homme. Kimblee fit claquer ses mains et Mercure retint sa respiration, attendant que sa fin arrive. Cependant, il semblerait que la mort ne veuille pas d'elle pour le moment car ce n'est pas son corps qui éclata en morceaux mais ses menottes. Elle regarda étonnée, l'alchimiste qui lui intimait de ne pas poser de questions. Il l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce et sortit une craie de sa poche; il traça un cercle alchimique sur le mur et y posa ensuite ses mains, activant la transmutation. Lorsque la lumière s'atténua, Mercure put découvrir qu'il avait créé une porte par laquelle ils allaient pouvoir sortir. Kimblee prit la main de la jeune femme et la tira en avant alors qu'il abaissait la poignée de la porte. Ils étaient enfin de hors à l'air libre et ils se mirent à courir en direction de l'Est.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils stoppèrent leur course effrénée. Autour d'eux il n'y avait rien à part du sable, à perte de vue. Kimblee prit la jeune femme par les épaules et darda sur elle un regard inquisiteur.

- Partez maintenant. dit-il avec fermeté.

- Nous voici donc au point de non-retour... fit tristement Mercure.

- Fuyez loin de ce pays. Pardonnez-moi, je ne peux vous suivre.

- Je sais et je ne vous en veux pas.

- J'ai tant rêvé de vous, Mercure.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

- Alors, continuez. murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Ne m'oubliez pas.

- Jamais. Oh grand jamais je n'oublierais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. promit Kimblee en étreignant la demoiselle.

Mercure respira lentement, réfléchissant à une chose en particulier. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lui avouer.

- Solf, j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire...

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda l'alchimiste qui avait remarqué le changement de ton de sa compagne.

- J'attends un enfant... de vous.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots si bas qu'elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Un véritable combat intérieur était en train de se jouer dans l'esprit de Kimblee. Si il s'attendait à une telle révélation! Il avait déjà bien du mal à accepter le fait de se séparer de sa chère et tendre, mais là c'était le bouquet. Comme il aurait aimé la suivre là-bas, comme il aurait souhaité vivre avec elle et leur enfant. Seulement, cela ne pouvait être ainsi; il se retrouverait bientôt de nouveau seul parmi cette masse de gens qui ne le comprenne pas ou qui ne cherche tout simplement pas à le comprendre. Il serra encore plus fort le corps de la jeune demoiselle. Il souffrait au plus profond de lui-même, il se prit à penser que c'était ce qu'avait du ressentir la plupart des Ishbals qu'il avait tués lorsque ceux-ci se voyaient séparés de leur famille. Une chose qu'il avait longtemps refoulée, remontait au grand jour aujourd'hui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des lustres. Quelque chose lui brûlait les yeux et il sentit cette même chose couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes, c'était donc cela. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, il ne retint plus ses sanglots et déversa toute sa tristesse et son amertume qu'il avait retenues de son mieux durant toutes ces années. Emue par ce changement soudain de comportement, Mercure mêla ses propres larmes à celles de son amant. Elle embrassa ses joues humides, puis ils se perdirent tous deux dans un baiser passionné dont ils étaient certains qu'ils se souviendraient pendant très longtemps.

Ils se séparèrent et Mercure recula en tenant toujours la main de son compagnon, comme un lien qu'elle ne voudrait rompre pour rien au monde.

- Prenez soin de vous deux. dit Kimblee, éploré mais reprenant contenance.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. assura Mercure.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer une personne telle que vous. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir eu la bonté de m'écouter et de m'avoir accepté malgré ce que je suis.

- Mais, c'est ce qui fait votre charme, Solf. Donc, n'ayez pas la prétention de changer un jour, sinon je reviendrais pour vous boter le train!

- Haha! Je vous reconnais bien là! J'espère vous revoir un jour.

- Ce jour arrivera, j'en suis certaine. Nous somme maîtres de notre destin et de notre libre-arbitre, nous faisons les choses selon notre bon vouloir. Et moi, je veux avoir la possibilité de vous revoir un jour, je ferais donc ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arriver à mes fins. Alors, ne mourrez pas avant moi!

- Je vous attendrai. Je partirai quand vous partirez.

- Merci.

- Je vous aime tant.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas. Au revoir, Solf.

- Au revoir, Mercure...

Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire. Leurs mains se délièrent et elle finit par s'éloigner en courant. Comme lors de leur première rencontre. Kimblee la regarda partir au loin vers l'horizon, bientôt elle ne fut plus qu'un point dans ce grand désert de sable et elle disparut de sa vue. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, fixant toujours l'endroit où la jeune femme avait disparu. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Se résignant au fait qu'elle ne réapparaîtrait pas avant longtemps, il s'en retourna à la bâtisse qui avait servi de cellule à Mercure. Il avait encore à faire: il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'inciter ses supérieurs qu'il avait bien descendu la jeune rebelle. Toutefois, une idée simple germa dans son esprit, une idée qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il allait apposer sa sentence à ceux qui l'auront obligé à "tuer" Mercure. Il ne reniait aucunement ceux qui lui avait fourni ce "travail" où il a eu l'occasion d'utiliser son alchimie pour son plaisir personnel, seulement, il voulait que justice soit faite parce qu'il avait toujours pensé comme un homme entièrement libre.

Le soldat en charge de la surveillance de la jeune rebelle, commençait fortement à se poser des questions: cela faisait plus d'une heure que son supérieur était entré dans cette pièce pour y faire il ne savait quoi. Même un interrogatoire ne dure pas tant de temps, alors que pouvait-il bien se passer à l'intérieur? Le soldat posa une oreille indiscrète contre la porte et tenta d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un simple son; tout ce qu'il put percevoir ce fut un bruit crachotant et cliquetant semblable à de l'électricité. Sa curiosité étant la plus forte, le soldat tourna une clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Au fond de la pièce se tenait le jeune commandant, mais pas de traces de la jeune femme. Celui-ci était semble-t-il en train de réaliser une transmutation alchimique, au vu des éclairs et du changement soudain du mur devant lequel il se tenait. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, Kimblee se retourna pour faire face au soldat complètement éberlué.

- Voilà exactement ce qu'il me fallait. fit narquoisement l'écarlate.

Le soldat s'approcha armé de son fusil, et demanda où se trouvait la jeune femme. L'alchimiste le jaugea du regard et tout à coup l'attrapa par l'encolure de son uniforme et le plaqua avec force contre le mur. Le soldat sentit sa tête cogner contre la paroi en pierre et se trouva sonné; il eut beaucoup de peine à regarder droit dans les yeux son agresseur. Toutefois, il aurait nettement préféré tomber dans les pommes plutôt que de devoir subir le regard lourd de sens de l'écarlate.

- Je suis désolé que cela tombe sur vous, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour ma "simulation". dit Kimblee presque avec affliction.

Une terreur primale envahit le soldat, le poussant à hurler à pleins poumons. Mais rien n'y fit. Il mourut dans une grande gerbe de sang après que l'alchimiste l'ait projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, évitant ainsi d'être éclaboussé par le liquide visqueux et sombre. Kimblee contempla la flaque de sang qui gisait sur le sol. Et voilà, cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour faire croire à ses supérieurs qu'il avait bien exécuté la rebelle. Pour ce qui est du soldat, il avait déjà une excuse toute prête.

Il se rendit donc de nouveau au quartier général où se trouvait cette fois-ci la plupart des hauts gradés qui lui avaient confié la pierre philosophale. Il les salua selon le protocole et s'entretint avec le miliaire au crâne rasé qui lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé.

- Il n'y a eu aucun problème, commença Kimblee avec son sourire ironique, si ce n'est le soldat qui gardait la jeune femme et qui a voulu s'interposer pour la protéger. J'ai été obligé de le liquider lui aussi.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave! Vous avez bien fait, l'écarlate, il n'avait pas à désobéir aux ordres.

Kimblee regarda en biais le chauve rejoindre ses comparses. Quelle bande de salauds quand même! S'ils savaient ce qui les attendait... Les hauts gradés félicitèrent Kimblee pour sa performance dans le génocide Ishbal et lui demandèrent si la pierre avait fonctionnée correctement. La pierre philosophale, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, il avait pu ainsi passer outre le principe de l'échange équivalent. Il la sortit de sa poche et l'observa. Cette pierre est censée apporter tout ce que l'on souhaite; néanmoins, elle n'avait pu l'aider à sauver ce qu'il avait de plus cher sur cette Terre. Il avait adoré cette pierre aux immenses pouvoirs, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il la détestait tout autant. En la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il remarqua qu'elle émettait comme une sorte de rougeoiement interne qui le fascinait. Alors, ses supérieurs lui demandèrent de leur rendre la pierre. Kimblee fixa encore un instant la pierre. Que perdait-il à la garder puisque de toute façon après ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il n'échapperait pas à la cour martiale? Il avala donc la pierre sous les regards consternés des hauts gradés qui lui ordonnèrent de la recracher de suite. Cependant, l'écarlate n'en avait pas l'intention et plutôt que de leur faire plaisir, frappa dans ses mains et détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, emportant ses supérieurs par la même occasion. Les soldats au dehors sursautèrent au bruit que fit l'explosion et s'armèrent de leur fusil, attendant de voir qui était l'auteur de l'attentat. Ce fut pour voir l'alchimiste écarlate sortir du bâtiment, toujours aussi propre sur lui. Détail intriguant mais surtout effrayant et gênant, le jeune homme riait aux éclats après son méfait. Encore plus déroutant, il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque les soldats vinrent l'arrêter, comme s'il avait préparé son coup à l'avance et avait accepté l'idée qu'il serait aussitôt appréhendé. Une fois toute l'armée revenue à Central City ou dans les affectations tels que North City, la forteresse de Briggs, East City et d'autres encore, Kimblee fut jugé et condamné à perpétuité pour acte de trahison envers l'armée. Mais de trahison il n'y avait point, tout le monde ou presque savait qu'il avait été emprisonné pour un acte de pure folie, un excès de zelle en somme. Toutefois, personne ne savait la véritable raison qui avait poussé l'écarlate à agir de cette façon.

Dans sa cellule, Kimblee allongé sur son lit, contemplait la pierre philosophale, en faisant miroiter les différentes faces polies grâce à la faible lumière qui traversait la fenêtre. Elle était d'un rouge captivant, comme les cheveux fougueux de Mercure. Il sourit à cette pensée. Mercure... Son nom résonnait au plus profond de son être, comme le bruit provoqué par les explosions dues à son alchimie. Un jour il la reverrait, il s'en était fait le serment. De toute manière, il savait aussi qu'un jour il sortirait d'ici, Ils auraient besoin de lui de nouveau, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mercure... Penser à elle lui donna envie de réécrire les symphonies qu'il avait érigé lors de leur relation. Il se leva et s'installa à une table où il y avait du papier et un crayon. Ecrire tout en étant menotté était un véritable calvaire, mais il s'en fichait bien, sa main droite inscrivait déjà les notes sur les lignes qu'il avait tracées. Chaque musique lui revenait alors en mémoire et le souvenir de Mercure se renforçait comme par magie dans son esprit. Il acheva ses écrits et observa le ciel. Bleu, comme les yeux de Mercure... Son alchimie était telle une drogue pour lui, mais désormais il y avait autre chose qui prévalait dans sa vie: être digne de Mercure.

Fin...

--

(1): "Pure Heart" est le titre donné à la version chantée de "Aerith Theme", tiré de l'OST Final Fantasy VII.

(2): La chanson "Ever Dream" est tirée du répertoire de Nightwish.

(3): Extrait de l'opéra "Carmen".


End file.
